Our History Of University
by LittleMasen
Summary: Isabella Swan et Alice Brandon sont meilleures amies et vont faire leurs études dans la prestigieuse Fac de San Diego. Entre le soleil, la plage, les amis, les études et les soirées, Bella n'est pas prête d'oublier ces petits moments en tant que jeune étudiante.Quand celle-ci fait la connaissance d'un garçon parfaitement charmant...
1. Prologue

**Hey ! Voici le Prologue de " Our History Of University. " **

**J'ai fais cette Fiction avec Undomiel's, une fille géniale.**

**Laissez des Review's avec vos avis, s'il vous plait.**

**Le premier chapitre sera en ligne le 15 Aout, nous espèrons avoir vos Reviw's ce jour là.**

* * *

Isabella Swan et Alice Brandon sont meilleures amies et vont faire leurs études dans la prestigieuse Fac de San Diego. Entre le soleil, la plage, les amis, les études et les soirées, Bella n'est pas prête d'oublier ces petits moments en tant que jeune étudiante.

Quand celle-ci fait la connaissance d'un garçon parfaitement charmant, elle n'imaginait pas que sa vie allait basculer du jour au lendemain. Leur relation va très vite changer, passant par l'amitié améliorée à la surprotection ainsi que de l'amant au petit ami. Comment Isabella va-t-elle gérer ses changements soudains qui feront de sa vie un pur bonheur ou un pur cauchemar.


	2. Chp 1: Qui est il ?

**Hey ! Comment vous allez ? Nous parfaitement bien mais un peu en rogne tout de mê raison ? Une Fille est venue nous faire une leçon sur notre prologue et voici notre réponse Chère MARIE ! Bref ! Le voici, tout beau, tout propre, le premier ! On se retrouve en bas =) **

**Petit message pour Marie qui nous a laissée un message très sympathique : **

**Alors déjà pour ce qui concerne le titre de notre histoire, merci **  
**beaucoup de nous prendre pour des débiles profondes mais nous savons très bien **  
**qu'une histoire au sens narratif ce dit « story » et non « history » mais on te **  
**rappel juste que c'est notre écrit et si nous avons choisis de lui donner comme **  
**titre « Our history of university » c'est notre choix, après tout nous faisons **  
**ce que nous souhaitons avec nos inventions ! Et puis pour ta petite leçon sur **  
**les Etats-Unis comme quoi on ne dit pas university mais college c'est très **  
**gentil de ta part mais comme on l'a déjà dit c'est notre histoire. Certes on a **  
**choisis qu'elle se déroule à San Diego (qui pour information contient réellement **  
**une « university » !) et Etats-Unis ou pas Etats-Unis, j'ai toujours trouvée **  
**idiot d'utiliser le terme « college » pour des personnes de plus de dix-huit ans ****!**

**Ensuite continuons sur notre lancée, c'est vrai qu'en général on **  
**n'emploie pas d'abréviation dans une narration. Permet moi de te redire que nous **  
**somme libre de faire ce que nous voulons et puis franchement, utiliser « fac » **  
**au lieu de « faculté » ça ne choque pas comparé à d'autres abréviations que l'on **  
**peut trouver dans d'autres fictions, et de là à dire que « ça fait mauvais genre**  
**» il ne faut pas abuser !**

**Puis pour les fautes, tout d'abord merci de **  
**nous les avoir signalées, c'était des fautes de frappe mais c'est toujours **  
**agréable quand il y a un peu plus de sympathie car nous ne t'avons rien fait ! **  
**Et puis qui ne fait pas de fautes ? On fait tous des fautes, donc c'est sympas **  
**de nous avoir prévenu mais le tact et la gentillesse ne font pas de mal ! **  
**Surtout que tu nous as corrigées l'air de dire « vous ne savez pas écrire ou **  
**quoi ? » (enfin c'est comme ça que nous l'avons ressentie) alors que dans ton **  
**très cher commentaire, tu as fait plusieurs fautes également et nous trouvons **  
**abusé la manière dont tu nous l'as dis vue que tu n'es pas mieux niveau fautes **  
**(même si c'est surement une faute de frappe ;) ) !**

**Enfin, je cite « ne suis pas sûre **  
**que nous donner la trame de l'histoire avant le début soit une bonne idée ». **  
**Déjà pour dire ça tu te base sur un prologue ... Pour ainsi dire tu ne connais **  
**rien à l'histoire donc s'il te plait, quand on ne sait pas on ne juge pas (il y**  
**aurait encore un chapitre de poster pourquoi pas, après tout c'est ton avis mais **  
**là tu ne te base que sur cinq petites lignes !) Mais merci quand même de ton **  
**opinion !**

**Donc pour terminer, on a envie de te dire si tu n'es pas **  
**contente, si notre prologue ne te plait pas ou quoi que se soit et bah ... ne **  
**lis pas ! On ne t'oblige en rien et tu es libre de cliquer sur la croix rouge en **  
**haut à droite ! **  
**Voilà, nous avons tout dis. Si tu as encore des choses à **  
**dire, n'hésite surtout pas mais s'il te plait la prochaine fois soit un peu plus **  
**sympas, ça ne fait pas de mal !**

**Bisous, Joy & Undomiel's ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Qui est-il ?

Alice, ma meilleure amie, venait tout juste de poser sa valise sur le sol propre de notre nouvelle université. À en croire son visage tout rouge, sa valise devait peser lourd, très lourd. En même temps avec elle on s'attend toujours au pire, je crois même qu'elle avait prie sa garde-robe au complet. Je déposais moi aussi ma valise au sol mais contrairement au petit lutin, je n'étais pas essoufflée. Je regardais ma meilleure amie reprendre son souffle, les mains sur le coffre, tête baissée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer devant ce tableau : Alice n'est pas plus haute que trois pommes. Elle se retourna vivement, me fusillant de ses yeux gris transperçant.

**- J'ai rien dis ! Dis-je en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. ****- Ouais, c'est ça. Et tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fille pas plus grande que trois pommes ? Et bah elle t'emmerde ! Riposta celle-ci avec un faible sourire sur ses lèvres pleines.**

Merde ! Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai pensée à voix haute, si ? Double merde ! J'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Connaissant Alice comme si je l'avais faîte, elle me torturera dans les boutiques de lingerie ou encore de chaussures. La peste !

**- J'espère que nous serons ensemble dans la chambre. Je ne tiens pas à être avec des pétasses en chaleurs ! S'écria Alice mécontente.**  
**- Je l'espère aussi Pose caca. **  
**- Non mais tu vas arrêter avec tes surnoms sortie tout droit du film Américain Pie ! Il faudrait peut-être demander où se trouve Blacki, non ? **  
**- T'es une comique toi ! C'est Black et pas Blacki mais allons-y.**

Un homme âgé de la quarantaine s'approcha de nous pour prendre nos deux valises. Quand il prit celle d'Alice, ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites mais je me retins tout de même de rire, de peur de le choquer. Alice avançait déjà vers un groupe de jeunes pour leurs demander où était ce Jacob.

**- Hey ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Jacob Blacki ? Demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.**  
**- Qui ? Demanda un blond très ... Moche ! **  
**- Jacob Black. Dis-je, savant déjà que Jacob Blacki n'existait pas.**  
**- Non, désolé. Nous ne lui avons pas mis de GPS.**  
**- Merci petit blond affreux ! Lui crachais-je.**

Je sentis une petite main sur mon tee-shirt. Alice m'emmenait déjà loin de ce groupe de péteux. Je m'arrêtais un peu après face à un autre groupe.

**- Vous n'aurez pas vu Jacob Black ? Je le cherche.**  
**- Non mais si tu veux, tu peux rester avec nous pendant qu'il arrive.**  
**- Pourquoi pas. Dis-je en lui présentant ma main. Je suis Bella et voici Alice, ma meilleure amie.**  
**- Enchantée, moi c'est Angela. Lui c'est Ben, mon petit ami, Tyler, son frère et Jessica. Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? **  
**- Enchantée. On nous a dit que ce type nous ferait visiter la Fac.**  
**- D'accord. Il ne devrait plus tarder.**

Nous fîmes connaissance. Angela a vingt-deux ans et elle fait les mêmes études que moi, le journalisme. Elle est avec Benjamin depuis plus de deux ans. Elle m'apprit aussi qu'il fallait que je voie ce fameux Edward Cullen, le plus beau garçon de l'université mais aussi un très grand coureur de jupon. Depuis que nous parlions tous les quatre, Jessica me regardait méchamment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait celle-là ? Alice parla d'elle, comme d'habitude. De son envie de connaître Karl Lagerfeld mais aussi Yves Saint-Laurent. Je connaissais par cœur sa description de son futur métier, elle souhait être styliste. Je sais déjà qu'Alice réussira dans sa carrière, tout ce que je porte est fait par ses soins. C'est des créations merveilleuses, elle a des doigts de fées. Je regardais tour à tour le petit groupe et vis que cette peste de Jessica se limait les ongles, se fichant royalement des passions de ma meilleure amie. Connasse !

**- Viens Alice. On doit trouver ce type à la noix.**  
**- Mais j'aime bien être ici.**  
**- Oui ! Partez, je ne peux plus respirer. Cracha cette pouffe de Jessica.**  
**- Désolée Majesté ! Nous allons partir pour que tu fasses ta manucure tranquille, grognasse va ! Viens Alice, ça pue ici. On se voit dans la salle Angie.**  
**- Bien sûr.**

Nous partions, Alice et moi, tranquillement vers un autre groupe mais cette fois-ci, nous étions tombées sur de vrais beaux gosses.

**PDV Edward.**

Nous nous installions dans l'herbe, les trente-deux degrés me cramaient les épaules. Je me couchais sur l'herbe puis enlevais mon marcel qui me collait à la peau, dévoilant ainsi ma musculature. Emmett, mon frère, lisait le journal de l'école en jurant à chaque fois qu'il voyait un truc de " ouf " comme il disait. S'il me trouvait une fille pour ce soir, je lui prêterais peut-être de l'attention. Emmett a vingt-sept ans et on dirait que c'est une fillette de quatorze ans devant un magasine contenant Robert Pattinson. Je plains Rosalie, sa compagne. Elle doit souvent avoir mal à la tête avec cet ours qui crie à chaque fois ou encore qui se croit dans un film. Emmett reste mon frère et je l'aime mais quelques fois j'aimerais être plus vieux que mon frère ainé. J'ai vingt-cinq ans et je me trimballe un gamin de grand-frère. Je reçu une claque sur les abdos et me redressais aussi vite que possible. Je regardais mon ventre, la où la trace de la grande paluche de mon frère était présente. Connard ! Je me retournai vers lui rapidement et lui lançai un de mes regards les plus noirs.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, gamin ?! **  
**- Regarde ! Ça va te plaire, affirma mon frère.**

Il me tendit le journal et je m'en emparais d'un geste sec. Jasper, le frère de Rose, se joignit à moi pour lire l'article " intéressant " selon mon frère. Je lu le gros titre.

**- Elles sont faites pour toi Edward ! Lança mon frère à travers ses lunettes Ray Ban. Regarde la photo derrière.**

Je tournais la page, en suivant les conseils de mon frère, pour voir deux magnifiques filles. Une petite et l'autre beaucoup plus grande. Emmett avait raison, l'une d'elle était faite pour moi. Jasper écarquilla les yeux en voyant ces deux beautés.

**- Edward ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as vu comment la naine est trop belle. Il faut qu'on les trouve. Tu ne les aurais pas vues par hasard ? Me dicta Jasper à une tel vitesse que j'en oubliais la moitié.**  
**- Jazz ! Moins vite. Je suis là que depuis dix minutes comment veux-tu que je les ai vues ? Et puis si je l'avait vu, je ne serai pas là à te parler ! Lève-toi, on va les chercher !**

Je relevais la tête, balançais le journal sur la tête de mon frère et me levais. Je tendis ma main à mon meilleur ami pour l'aider, il s'en empara rapidement et se releva en moins de cinq secondes.

**- Je vais me la faire, je vais me la faire. Chantonna Jazz en souriant.**  
**- Tais-toi ! Elles sont là !**

Je pointais du doigt les nouvelles qui étaient encore plus belles que dans ce journal. Je m'avançais vers elles mais la main de mon meilleur ami m'en empêcha.

**- La naine est à moi, c'est clair ?**  
**- Très. Je veux la grande de toute façon.**

Nous nous avancions vers les deux jeunes filles tout en essayant d'être le plus sérieux possible. Elles parlaient entre elles et ça avait l'air animé. Nous nous approchions d'elles jusqu'à être tout prêt. J'étais à quelques centimètres de la brune et cette odeur m'envoutait. Elle sentait drôlement bon. Je la regardais plus en détail, ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos, ils étaient brun bouclés. Mon style ! J'avançais mon visage de son oreille et chuchota d'une voix suave.

**- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?**

Elle sursauta contre mon torse et cela eu le don de réveiller l'Anaconda. Autant d'effet en un frôlement. Elle se retourna choquée par mon geste mais je lui fis un sourire en coin qui en a fait tomber plus d'une. Elle me sourit en retour.

**- Oui. Nous cherchons Jacob Black. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle en se décollant de moi.**

Black ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles iraient faire avec ce con ? Je lâchais un mensonge qui me coûtera surement cher quand elle l'apprendra mais ça en valait la peine. Le proviseur avait désigné Black pour faire visiter la Fac aux nouveaux mais j'allais en profiter.

**- Oh ! Je suis Jacob. Mentis-je en souriant.**  
**- Enfin ! S'écria-t-elle.**  
**- Tu me cherchais depuis longtemps ? **  
**- Une vingtaine de minutes. Je suis Bella et ça c'est Alice.**  
**- Ce nom te va très bien. Enchanté Alice.**

Jazz me regardait comme si j'étais devenu un demeuré. Il savait que j'avais une certaine haine envers Black mais de là à me faire passer pour lui. Je renversais ma tête vers la droite pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire. Bella leva les sourcils mais je lui fis non de la tête.

**- On commence quand cette visite ? Demanda Alice.**  
**- Quand vous voulez. Dit Jasper.**

Jasper ... Jasper, désespérant. Nous partîmes avec les filles leur faire " visiter " l'université. Je soufflais, cela n'allait pas être une épreuve facile. Même si je connais toutes les pièces de cet établissement mais ... se serait plus difficile de me retenir de ne pas la prendre violemment contre le mur, en plus cette putain d'érection me faisait un mal de chien. Nous pénétrâmes dans un couloir pour aller à la cafétéria tandis que je décidais de faire connaissance avec Bella.

**PDV Bella.**

Très beau ce Jacob. Avec ses yeux vert émeraude, ses cheveux brun et ses reflets cuivre, sa musculature, bref, le mec parfait ! Alice est plus branchée sur le blond, chacun ses goûts. Je la voyais carrément flirter avec ce Jasper. Quand je repensais à la conversation avec Angie, je me demandais vraiment à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cet Edward Cullen ? On ne pouvait pas trouver plus beau que Jacob. Mais, il avait beau être magnifique, il était vraiment collant. Je crois même que je lui ai fais un petit effet car j'avais sentie son érection monstre contre mes reins lorsqu'il est venu me chuchoter à l'oreille. Sa voix ... Je n'avais jamais entendu pareil voix, telle une mélodie. Ils nous expliquaient où nous étions. Je m'en foutais royalement d'où nous étions, ce que je voulais c'était juste être seule avec cet Apollon. Alice ne voyait que son Apollon blond. Jacob s'approcha d'avantage de moi.

**- Qu'est ce qu'une aussi jolie femme est venue faire ici ? Me demanda Jacob.**  
**- Mes études je crois.**  
**- Tu as mal interprétée mes paroles. Tu es venue étudier quoi, ici ? **  
**- Le journalisme et toi ? La séduction ? Dis-je en entrant dans son jeu de séduction.**  
**- Raté ! J'étudie l'architecture figure toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de cours pour séduire.**

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Avec moi ce genre de parole ne fonctionnais pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je décidais d'en apprendre plus sur cet Edward Cullen qui m'intriguait toujours.

**- Tu connais Edward Cullen ? Demandais-je sachant surement que ce serais son ennemi ou encore son concurrent.**  
**- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ? **  
**- Je veux juste en savoir plus sur les mecs avec qui je peux ou ne pas prendre mon pied. C'est un bon coup ?**

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne faut pas me chercher Jacob ! Il sourit et quand il me répondit, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réponse.

**- Pour sûr ! C'est l'un des meilleurs coups si on en croit les filles qui ont couchées avec lui. Et toi ? Es-tu un bon coup ? **

Terrain miné, Isabella ! Trouve un truc à lui dire pour le remettre à sa place.

**- Pour sûr. Tu veux tenter ?**  
**- Pas maintenant. Edward m'en voudra si je te connais avant lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Goujat !

**- On pourrait le rencontrer après ? Demandais-je sachant que je commençais à le mettre en rogne.**

Je crus entendre un " si tu savais " mais n'y fis pas attention. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, me serrant contre son torse nu. Ne le repousse pas Bella, il te mènera à ce fameux Edward Cullen. Il me fit un sourire à en faire tomber plus d'une. Nous marchions maintenant vers l'infirmerie.

**- Je vais vous présenter directement à son groupe au lieu de lui seul.**

J'acquiesçais et marchais devant pour être près de ma meilleure amie. Jasper ralentit pour être près de Jacob. Je sentais déjà le regard du garçon torse-nu sur moi et me retournais vivement pour lui lancer une réplique à la figure.

**- La vue te plait ? **  
**- Plus que tu ne le crois ma belle.**

Il regardait mes fesses, j'avais bien le droit non ? Alice rappela son Jasper pour qu'il lui explique les portes blanches du couloir.

**- C'est la porte pour le cours de Biologie, celle-ci d'Histoire, Français, Maths, Dessin ... Expliqua Jasper mais je ne l'écoutais plus.**

Je m'approchais de Jacob et décidais que maintenant j'allais lui en faire baver. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et le poussa à entrer dans les toilettes qui était à côté. Le poussant contre le carrelage, il déglutit bruyamment. J'approchais mes lèvres de son oreilles et lui chuchota d'une voix suave.

**- Si tu veux jouer à ça avec moi, je peux te garantir que tu vas perdre à ce petit jeu. Je ne me laisse pas faire. Je n'aime pas qu'on me marche sur les pieds mon Coco. Tu veux toujours jouer ? **  
**- Encore plus qu'avant. Chuchota-t-il lui aussi avec cette voix si sensuelle.**

Ma petite culotte fut victime de mouillage. Ma pauvre, mais comparer à lui je n'étais pas à l'étroit dans mon jeans serré. Une énorme bosse déformait son jeans noir, je le sentais contre ma cuisse. Je collais ma poitrine contre son torse parfaitement musclé et caressais de ma cuisse son entre-jambe bien dur. Mes mains voyageaient sur ses épaules, descendaient sur son torse pour finir leur chemin sur ses fesses bien rebondies, un corps parfait ! Mon nez se promena sur son si beau visage, nos nez se frôlèrent à plusieurs reprisent, mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et approcha son visage du mien mais je reculais en vitesse mon visage. Je t'ai eu !

**- Je te fais de l'effet n'est-ce pas ? **  
**- Oh oui ! Tu me donne une érection qui me fait horriblement mal, bébé.**  
**- Pauvre chou. Il faut que je soigne ça, pas vrai ? Dis-je aguicheuse**  
**- Bordel ! Fais vite. Fais-moi du bien.**

Tu rêve mon joli. Je passais ma main dans son pantalon, lui faisant croire que j'allais m'occuper de lui mais je retirais vivement ma main et reculais de quelque pas. Il ouvrit ses yeux et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je riais.

**- Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te tomber si facilement dans les bras ?**

Il grogna violemment.

**- Je te l'ai dis, tu vas perdre.**

Je me rapprochais de lui et continuais.

**- Ne te crois pas aussi malin, tu ne l'es pas. Je ne te connais pas mais ces quelques minutes que j'ai passées avec toi me suffissent pour faire ma propre opinion sur toi. Je pense que tu as accepté de nous faire visiter l'établissement juste pour me baiser après, j'ai tord ? Bref, ne viens pas me parler juste pour me dire que tu as envie de moi. Tu pense avec ta queue et non avec ta tête et quand tu seras plus mature, viens me voir.**

Je lui ébouriffai ses cheveux en bataille avant de prendre la porte et de rejoindre ma meilleure amie qui était en pleine conversation avec Jasper. Je les écoutais sans vraiment les écouter. Jacob sortit des toilettes avec un visage ferme mais il souriait tout de même. Il ne fallait pas jouer au con avec moi Black ! Je te l'ai dis. Il me regarda puis détourna son regard et partit vers les dortoirs.

**- Vous avez déjà eu vos emplois du temps et les clés de vos chambres ? Nous demanda celui dont j'avais, depuis peu, remballer.**  
**- Oui. Les voici.**

Alice tendit les enveloppes où il y avait les clés de nos chambres. Elle n'a pas voulue les ouvrir, elle voulait que ce sois une surprise. Alice sautilla jusqu'à moi me prenant la main, elle tourna son visage vers le mien et me fis un énorme sourire. Ma meilleure amie nous parlait du dortoir depuis le début de la visite et maintenant que c'était le dernier lieu que l'on devait, logiquement voir, elle stressait comme une malade. Elle serait fort ma main et j'eus peur qu'elle me la casse.

**- Alice est dans la chambre 320 et Bella ... Dans la même ! Nous exposa Jacob.**  
**- C'est génial ! Bella, nous sommes dans la même chambre. Dit-elle en sautillant.**  
**- Vous êtes avec Rosalie, ma sœur. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle viendra vous montrer notre chambre dans l'autre dortoir. Dit calmement Jazz.**  
**- C'est gentil, merci.**  
**- Vous voulez toujours que l'on vous présente au groupe ? Demanda Jacob.**

Je savais que cette question m'était destinée car je voulais voir à quoi ressemblais Edward Cullen, le plus beau mec de l'université d'après Angela. Peut-être qu'elle m'avait dit ça pour rigoler et que ce type était boutonneux, portait des lunettes et je ne sais quoi d'autres mais j'avais très envie de le voir.

**- Bien sûr ! On y va ? Demanda Alice.**

Les garçons nous fîmes passe dans le dortoir des mecs, puis devant la salle de sport et nous sortîmes dehors. Nous nous trouvâmes devant le stade de Football où j'ai appris que Jacob faisait partie de l'équipe, dont le résultat des entrainements était sans aucun doute possible sa musculature. Nous marchâmes encore deux minutes quand nous vîmes deux personnes assises sur l'herbe. Un homme, avec une forte corpulence, des cheveux bruns et un visage d'enfant et une femme, blonde, grande et très belle. Si nous ne serions pas dans une université, j'aurais cru que ce serais un mannequin. Elle est sortie tout droit d'un magasine ou quoi ? Jacob et Jasper s'approchèrent d'eux nous présentant, Alice et moi.

**- Emmett, Rose, voici Bella et Alice. Dit Jacob en nous désignant, chacune notre tour, du doigt.**  
**- Enchanté. Dirent-ils en cœur.**  
**- Nous aussi.**

Rosalie tapota l'herbe à ses côtés et nous nous assîmes tous. Jacob devant moi, Rosalie à côtés, Alice de l'autre et Jasper en face d'elle. Peut-être qu'Emmett serait où ce cachait cet Edward, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je voulais juste voir à quoi il ressemblait.

**- Dis Emmett, tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais voir Edward Cullen ? **  
**- Tu sais que tu es une comique toi ! **  
**- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Dis-je confuse.**  
**- Il est juste en face de toi.**

J'écarquillais mes yeux et fis face à Jacob ou plutôt Edward comme je venais de l'apprendre. Il me regarda avec des yeux coupables puis baissa la tête quand je le fusillais du regard. Il m'avait mentis sur son identité ! Il m'avait mentis pour profiter de moi et bien s'amuser ! Il m'avait mentis depuis le début et moi j'étais passée pour la conne de service !

* * *

**Ce chapitre, il est comment ? Perso, on le trouve vous ?**

**Edward le petit menteur ! Ahah ! Il m'a bien fait rire.**

**Bon, nous voulons un maximum de Reviews sur ce premier avis encouragent toujours l'auteur à continuer ou non, donc n'importe que votre avis soit positif ou négatif, l'important c'est que ça vous plais.**

**Pour le deuxième chapitre, on se retrouve au début du mois de viendrons mettre une date plus précise que ça.**

**Bye, Undomiel's et Joy.**


	3. Chp 2:Part 1:Les compteurs remis à zéro

**Hey ! En ce premier Septembre, on vous poste le Chapitre 2.**

**Bon, il était tellement long que l'on a dû le couper en deux et en faire deux parties. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Les compteurs remis à zéro.

Il me regardait dans les yeux, un sourire en coin barrait son visage. Et ça le faisait sourire ! Je lui jetai un regard peu amène, je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Ne pouvant plus me contrôler, je lâchais la bombe.

**- Je ne t'appréciais pas beaucoup au départ mais là, je t'apprécie encore moins. Tu es en chute libre dans mon estime Jacob ... Ou plutôt Edward ! Tu m'as mentis merde ! Et arrête de sourire comme ça ! Juste pour me mettre dans ton lit, c'est pitoyable !**  
**- Bella ...**  
**- C'est Isabella pour toi ! À part ta belle gueule, tu n'as rien. Je ne te connais depuis même pas une heure et je trouve que tu es un vrai connard ! Lui criais-je.**  
**- Arrête de crier ! Tout le monde nous regarde.**  
**- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un menteur doublé d'un goujat !**

Il afficha un sourire ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Il s'approcha de moi, me serra dans ses bras. Ses lèvres à quelque centimètre de mon oreille. J'en eu la chair de poule.

**- Tais-toi ! - Espèce de ... Menteur, salop ! Dis-je en lui frappant le torse pour qu'il s'éloigne.**  
**- Écoute-moi ! Cria-t-il. Je suis désolé ok ? Arrête de me frapper ! Pour me faire pardonner, viens me voir à l'entrainement de Foot tout à l'heure. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'invite à venir me voir et tu me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre !**

Je ne lui répondis pas, le faisant languir. Il allait en baver ! Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, lui avec son sourire en coin et moi avec mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

**- Tu veux bien ? Demanda Edward en faisant vibrer sa lèvre inférieur. Je craquais.**  
**- D'accord ! Mais au moindre faux pas, je m'en vais et je ne viendrais pas seule. C'est quand ?**  
**- Pas de problème, invite qui tu veux. Dans deux heures.**  
**- Sympa la petite ! Je l'aime déjà ! Aller, viens faire un câlin à Tonton Emmett ! Dit celui qui m'avait dévoilé la vérité.**

Je lui devais bien ça après tout. Et moi aussi, je pense déjà bien l'aimer. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et il me prit les bras et tira violemment dessus pour que je sois carrément collée contre son torse. Je pouvais sentir tous ses abdos et ses bras qui m'entouraient étaient très gros, énorme mêmes. Est-ce que c'est de famille ? Il me lâcha après quelques minutes dans ses bras. Je me remis à ma place et des discussions fusèrent dans tous les sens. Edward parlait avec Jazz et Emmett d'un certain bar, Alice et Rose de shopping, de manucure ou de séances au Spa. Moi, toute seule dans un coin, je jouais à arracher l'herbe entre mes jambes, bien qu'elle soit courte. J'entendis quelqu'un me parler mais je n'écoutais pas, trop absorbée au petit jardin entre mes cuisses. Une main se posa sur mon menton pour me faire relever la tête. La tête d'Edward n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Sa main, toujours sur mon menton, me donna une décharge. Il haussa les sourcils pendant que je fronçais les miens.

**- Alors ? - Alors quoi, Edward ? Ripostais-je en appuyant bien sur son prénom.**  
**- Tu viens ce soir ? Demanda-t-il en enlevant sa main de mon visage après avoir remit une mèche derrière mon oreille.**  
**- Où ça ?**  
**- Au bar ! Tu écoutes quand je te parle. On fait une petite soirée dans notre bar pour la rentrée et comme vous êtes nouvelles, on aimerait bien que vous veniez. Alice a déjà dit oui, il ne reste plus que toi.**  
**-Je ... Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie mais je serais surement crevée ce soir et ...**  
**- Chut ! Tu viens et puis c'est tout ! Protesta Rosalie.**  
**- Mais ... !**  
**- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu viens !**  
**- Si tu insiste tellement. Soupirais-je vaincu.**

Je lui souris. Rosalie avait l'air d'être ... Méchante au premier regard mais c'est une chouette fille. Elle a les mêmes goûts qu'Alice et moi et surtout, elle ne se croyait pas Reine du Monde comme Jessica-Qui-S'en-Fout-Des-Autres-Stanley ! J'appris à connaître Rose pendant quinze minutes. Elle étudiait ici pour être Infirmière en Néonatologie. J'ai appris qu'elle était avec Emmett depuis un an, que leur couple est resté le même depuis tout ce temps et qu'elle ne s'en lassait pas, de son gros nounours. Quand elle a dit ça, Emmett c'est retourné pour nous faire un énorme sourire, dévoilant toutes ses dents. Je les appréciais tous. Edward n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards discrets mais pas si discrets que cela. Me regardant du coin de l'œil, il m'a surprise en plein matage. La gêne. Je lui ai fais un petit clin d'œil qu'il a répondu d'un sourire. Puis je me levais pour aller à mon premier et dernier cours d'aujourd'hui, un cours d'une heure avec Angela et Monsieur Vanner, professeur du travail de la voix.

**- Hé ! Tu vas où ? Me questionna ma meilleure amie.**  
**- Je vais en cours Alice ! Tu devrais peut-être y aller toi aussi.**  
**- Oui. Bon, on se retrouve tout à l'heure les amis !**

Edward se leva aussi, ramassa son t-shirt et le remit. NON ! Je ne peux plus mâter maintenant ! Chieur va ! Il se frotta les fesses, passa une main dans ses cheveux indomptés et plaça ses lunettes sur son nez droit et fin.

**- Je dois aller me laver et défaire ma valise, vous devriez en faire autant. On se retrouve tantôt.**

Il plaça sa casquette New Era bleu avec Los Angeles inscrit dessus. Que ça lui allait bien, cela lui donnait un look de mauvais garçon, un petit rebelle. J'adore ! Il partit et fut arrêté plus loin par des pimbèches qui lui caressaient le torse et lui, il rigolait, sa tête renversée en arrière. Il les repoussa et reprit sa marche vers son dortoir. Alice me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour me sortir de mes pensées. Nous partîmes toutes les deux vers notre cours respectif. Alice avait un cours avec une certaine Madame Dupont, professeure de couture. Nous étions vendredi sept Septembre et dans six jours, c'était mon anniversaire. Connaissant Alice, elle l'avait surement déjà dit à tout le groupe, je le sentais mal. Je devais m'attendre à tout avec Alice ! Le jour de mes vingt ans, elle avait fait appel à un Stripteaseur. Il n'était pas mal, je l'avoue.

Nous nous trouvâmes devant le couloir aux locaux infestés de professeurs. Alice cherchait la classe 394 mais chercher une classe quand le couloir est bondé d'étudiants, ce n'est pas facile. Je cherchais Angie des yeux. Alice poussa un petit cri quand elle trouva enfin sa salle de classe. Juste en face de la mienne. Angela m'attendait, adossée contre le mur, les jambes croisées. Je me retournais pour parler avec ma meilleure amie mais elle était déjà entrée en classe, assise dans la troisième rangée.

**- Hey Bella ! Tu es prête à affronter le Tiran ?**  
**- Heu ... Un Tiran ? Demandais-je moins sûre de vouloir entrer dans cette boîte.**  
**- Je rigole, c'est un type extra ! D'après Eric.**  
**- C'est qui Eric ? Questionnais-je alors que nous rentions dans l'énorme local rempli de rangées qui, elles, étaient pleine de chaises et de petit bureau.**  
**- Eric Yorkie. Il s'occupe du journal de l'école, c'est lui là-bas.**

Elle désigna un petit homme aux yeux bridés. Elle lui fit signe quand il se retourna. Angela me prêta à nouveau de l'attention.

**- Tu ne peux rien lui cacher ! Il le découvre toujours. Bref ! Tu as rencontrée Jacob ?**  
**- Oh ! C'est compliqué.**  
**- Explique ! On a tout le temps avant qu'il arrive.**  
**- Ce matin, Alice et moi, on a fait une petite ronde pour trouver Jacob. Alors qu'on parlait, deux garçons sont venus nous parler pour savoir ce que l'on cherchait. Je lui ai dit qu'on cherchait ce Jacob et il m'a dit que c'était lui donc ...**  
**- Donc tu l'as vu ?**  
**- Non, écoute-moi ! Donc ils nous on fait visiter l'établissement. Ensuite, ils nous ont présentés à leur groupe et j'ai demandée à Emmett où était Edward Cullen et ...**  
**- Quoi ?! Tu cherches Edward ? Tu me l'aurais dis, je te l'aurais présenté.**  
**- Angie ! Laisse-moi parler s'il te plait. Et en fait, le garçon qui était soit disant Jacob Black était réellement Edward. En plus, on s'est chauffés pendant toute la visite tandis que Jazz et Alice visitaient, vraiment.**  
**- Ed' est un tombeur. Il ferait tout pour avoir une jolie fille dans son lit. Mais ça m'étonne quand même qu'il a mentit en disant qu'il était Jacob, son pire ennemi.**

J'allais répliquer mais le vieil homme ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa classe en criant un "Bonjour" clair et joyeux. Je me retournais vers Angela pour lui répondre mais celle-ci avait déjà son bloc de feuille ouvert et un Bic en main. D'accord. J'ouvris mon cahier et y déposais mon stylo quatre couleurs dessus puis j'écoutais le cours attentivement. Son pire ennemi ? Donc j'avais déjà devinée qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas sans les connaître ! Je suis un génie. J'allais bien m'amuser avec ces deux là, je le sens bien. Surtout avec Eddy, il ne fallait pas mentir à Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen ! Il ne le fallait pas. L'heure est passée à l'allure d'un escargot. Et la sonnerie sonna ENFIN l'heure de sortir de ce local. Je pris mes affaires, les lança dans mon sac et sortis vite fais du cours. J'entendis que l'on m'appelait, je me retournais et attendis Angela. Elle me sourit et je me retournais vers la sortie pour aller au Stade quand je frappais violemment un torse dur et terriblement chaud. Je relevais les yeux vers le propriétaire du torse.

**- Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?! Répliquais-je sèchement.**  
**- Je n'avais pas envie que tu loupe l'entrainement donc je suis venu te chercher.**

Il me souri, d'un sourire terriblement sexy mais aussi terriblement arrogant.

**- Crétin ! Viens Angie, _ON_ va chercher Alice.**

Angela et moi partîmes prendre Alice. Nous marchions vers la sortie quand j'entendis Edward se manifester.

**- Je t'aurais Isabella ! Tôt ou tard tu auras succombée à mon charme et tu en redemanderas. Tu ne t'échapperas plus longtemps ma belle !**

Mais bien sûr Edward ! Tu ne veux pas non plus qu'on se marie ? Il a beau être irrésistiblement sexy, magnifique, doux, intelligent. Ses défauts refont toujours surface ! Ces foutus défauts lui vont si bien. Ça le rend encore plus craquant. Stop ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui comme ça ou sinon j'allais, comme il l'avait dis, succomber à son saloperie de charme. Mais comment je vais faire pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ce soir ? C'est impossible ! Il fallait que j'organise un petit plan et maintenant !  
Alice, Angela et moi, nous assîmes sur l'un des gradins aux côtés de Rose. Nous étions aux troisièmes bancs du début, tout près du terrain.

**- Ils vont bientôt commencer, nous dis Rose en se tordant les doigts.**  
**- J'espère ! Râla Angela qui voulait voir à tout prix son copain jouer.**  
**- Comment c'est passé vos cours ? Demanda Rose en ne quittant pas le terrain des yeux.**  
**- Bien. Madame Dupont est géniale ! Elle m'a déjà dit que j'étais née pour être styliste. Ce n'est pas super ça ? En plus, elle m'a confiée quelques bricoles que personne n'a entendues dans la classe. Je crois que je suis la chouchoute de la prof de couture les filles !**  
**- C'est bien. Tout le monde le sais que tu es faites pour être styliste Alice ! Tu es la meilleure ! Regarde ce que je porte aujourd'hui Rose ! C'est Alice qui l'a fait, elle a des doigts de fée !**  
**- Merci Bee ! Que voulez-vous ? Je suis une artiste ! Chanta-t-elle en se levant du banc.**  
**- Donc vous avez passées un bon cours ? - Oh oui ! Dîmes Angie, Alice et moi à l'unisson.**

Alice prit un magazine et commença à le lire. Angie était comme Rose, impatiente. Et moi ? Bah je regardais le Stade sans grande importance. Quand une grande silhouette passa, je reconnu Edward. Il était en short de Foot, torse nu avec un sac de sport sur son épaule droite. Il courrait jusqu'à la porte des vestiaires, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement devant lui avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre sa main sur la poignée.

**- Cullen, t'es encore en retard ! Va mettre ton t-shirt avant que je ne te colle dès le premier jour ! Oust ! Cria le Coach.**  
**- Oui Alistair ! Hurla l'intéressé, visiblement furax.**

Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et la claqua derrière lui. Le bruit de la porte résonna dans tous les gradins. Bien qu'il n'y ait presque personne, tout le monde se retourna vers la porte. Je restais estomaquée par le comportement de Cullen. Quel colérique ! Je fixais la porte avec attention, guettant le moindre geste de Cullen. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en un fracas qui me fit mal aux oreilles. Edward mettait son t-shirt de Foot. Il était carrément à tomber dans cette tenue. Ses fesses, bien musclées, étaient recouvertes d'un short moulant. Sexy Cullen ! Jasper sortit en second, puis Emmett ainsi que le blond affreux de ce matin, Ben et un magnifique Indien. C'est qui lui ? Mon dieu ... Comment rester en vie avec de tel dieux devant nous ? Je ne regardais plus Cullen mais l'Indien. Tous les garçons étaient, à présent, sortis des vestiaires. lls étaient dos à nous. Dans leur dos était écrit leur nom. Cullen, Hale, Cullen, Newton, Black, Austin, Volturi, Smith, Archibald et d'autres. Voilà les plus sexys de l'équipe mais un nom avait pour visiteur mes yeux. Black ! Jacob Black ? Surement. Donc c'était un Indien.  
Ils commencèrent leur entrainement. Le début, trente pompes et abdos qu'ils firent facilement. Je regardais Edward se relever. Il riait puis Emmett lui indiqua que je le regardais de son doigt. On ne montre pas du doigt Em' ! Ne te retourne pas, ne te retourne pas ! Merde ! Edward se retourna et me souri de loin. Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Je lui rendis son sourire. Emmett et Jasper lui chuchotèrent quelque chose à l'oreille. Cullen ébouriffa ses cheveux. Qu'allait-il encore faire ? Il me surprit en faisant un salto arrière. Je me surpris à me lever. Il me regarda un moment avant de rire à gorge déployée. Connard ! Alistair fit deux équipes pour un match. Edward était le capitaine de l'équipe blanche et Jacob de l''équipe rouge. Ils choisirent leurs coéquipiers et l'équipe de Jacob mis la vareuse rouge vif qui, comme toutes les vareuses, devaient sentir la transpiration à cent kilomètres. Leur match commença et je me rassie sur le banc. L'équipe d'Edward menait deux buts à zéro. Plusieurs altercations ont eu lieux et c'était toujours Edward et Jacob qui en était les responsables. Rosalie soupira. Le match était fini, les joueurs sont partis prendre une douche et se rhabiller.

**- Vous venez avec moi ? Proposa Rosalie en se levant du banc décoloré.**  
**- Où ça ? Demanda Alice en rangeant le magazine dans son sac.**  
**- Voir les garçons.**  
**- Ouiii ! Dit Alice enthousiaste en tapant dans ses mains.**

Nous descendions les gradins et les garçons sortirent de leurs vestiaires. Emmett couru vers sa Rosie. Edward et Jazz arrivaient lentement. Ils discutaient. L'indien avançait petit à petit vers nous. Eddy et Jazz étaient maintenant près de nous mais je ne les regardais pas, trop obnubilée par Jacob. Ce n'était pas mon style de garçon mais il n'était pas mal. Juste pour mettre en rogne Eddy. Mes yeux voulaient à tout prix voir Edward. Jacob arriva à notre hauteur.

**- Bonjour ! Moi c'est Jacob. Et vous devez être les filles que je devais faire visiter ce matin ?**  
**- Salut, moi c'est Bella et voici Alice. Oui mais on ne t'a pas trouvé.**  
**- Oh mais qui vous a fais visiter alors ?**  
**- Edward c'est gentiment proposé. Dit Alice en lançant un regard sévère à Jacob.**

Jacob se retourna vivement vers Edward et je crus qu'il allait lui en mettre une. Alice ne l'aimait déjà pas sans le connaître mais là je peux vous dire qu'elle le haïssait ! Je me retrouvais en moins de deux à côté d'Edward. Son bras autour de mes épaules.

**- C'est mon Job de faire visiter l'université aux nouveaux Cullen ! - Si tu arrivais plus souvent l'heure, tu pourrais faire ton boulot correctement.**

Je me dégageais de la prise d'Edward pour me rendre vers Jacob. Mon plan est en marche et je me collais à Jacob. Le regard noir d'Edward me fit froid dans le dos. Monsieur Goujat est de mauvais foies ? Bien fais ! J'avais dis qu'il allait en baver et ça commençait maintenant ! Je regardais Alice qui me lançait un regard aussi noir que celui d'Edward. Il faudra que je lui explique.  
Jacob était collé à moi. Sa main s'égara sur mes fesses. Non mais ! Je n'allais pas lui en mettre une en lui disant ses quatre vérités, sinon Cullen ne sera pas jaloux. Je laissais donc faire même si ça m'énervais au plus haut point. Je regardais Edward qui avait sa mâchoire contractée, sourcils froncés. Il était énervé. Youpi ! Mon plan fonctionne ! Je décidais d'aller ranger mes affaires et voir notre chambre. Alice aussi l'avait deviné, elle fit la bise au reste du groupe, s'arrêta en face d'Edward pour lui chuchoter quelque chose qui le remit sur pied. Un grand sourire barra son visage et je lu sur ses lèvres un merci. Qu'avait-elle encore dit ? Elle m'offrit un hochement de tête avant de marcher lentement avec Rosalie vers le dortoir des filles. Je pris le même chemin qu'elles en faisant signe aux garçons. Je me retournais une dernière fois avant de crier.

**- À ce soir Jake !**

Là, j'étais contente ! Edward prit son sac de Foot sur son épaule et partit vers son dortoir avec Emmett et Jasper. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid même glacé voir congelé.Alice et Rosalie m'attendaient devant la porte. Je couru vers elles.

Alice et Rosalie m'attendaient devant la porte. Je couru vers elles.

**- Ne joue pas à ça avec Edward, Bella. Il t'aura d'une manière ou une autre. Je le connais comme personne et je sais qu'Edward ne se laisse pas faire.**  
**- Je ne joue pas avec lui, je me venge Rose. Peut-être bien et je le laisserais surement faire mais pour le moment c'est moi qui décide quand et où.**

Elle me sourit. Alice, elle, ne parlait pas. Elle semblait faire la tête.

**- Alice ? Tu boude ? Demandais-je en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.**  
**- À ton avis ?!**  
**- Et pourquoi ?**  
**- Je n'aime pas ce Jacob ! Et toi tu le colle comme une sangsue alors qu'Edward ne te veux que du bien surement ! Rosalie à raison, tu ne devrais pas "jouer" avec Ed'.**  
**- Tu ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas. Ça tombe bien, non ? Je-ne-joue-pas-avec-Edward, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là dedans ?! Je me sers de Jacob pour mettre en rogne Edward. Il m'a mentit ! Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur de ça alors je me venge en sachant bien qu'ils ne s'aiment pas.**  
**- Tu es démoniaque, tu le sais ? Dit Rose en passant la porte avec laquelle je venais de me battre pour l'ouvrir.**

J'hochais la tête et partit dans la chambre où j'avais vu sur le dortoir des garçons mais aussi du petit parc. C'était MA chambre. Il était 16h30, je défis ma valise et soupirais en voyant tous les vêtements. Je commençais à ranger mes jeans, mes t-shirts, mes shorts quand je tombais sur mon lit. Il est bien douillait ce lit. Peut-être que je m'y sentirais mieux une fois qu'Edward et moi auront conclu notre affaire. Je m'endormis en pensant à tout ce que je pourrais faire à Edward dans ce lit.

* * *

**Alors ? Pas de crise cardiaque ? Tout le monde est bien là ?**

**Rah ! Enfin, la est pas mal Bella hein ! Moi je l'adore ! J'aime bien le moment de l'entrainement ! Et vous ? Quel est votre moment ? Comment avez-vous trouvé se Chapitre ?**

**Dîtes-nous ce qui vous passe par la tête mais il nous faut des avis constructifs pour avancer ! Merci à ceux qui le feront et à dans quinze jours les ami(e)s !**


	4. Chp 2:Part 2:Les compteurs remis à zéro

**Hello ! **

**Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? La rentrée c'est bien passée ? Pour nous ça peut aller.**

**Voici la Deuxième partie. On se retrouve en bas nos petits lecteurs !**

* * *

Chapitre 2, deuxième partie : Les compteurs remis à zéro.

Je m'étirais tout en me levant de mon lit. Alice était venue crier pour me réveiller, me disant qu'il fallait que je me bouge pour me préparer. Rosalie avait été dans l'encadrement de la porte avec des bigoudis dans les cheveux. Elle allait être magnifique, je le savais. J'ouvris la fenêtre de ma chambre, me retourna pour aller à la salle de bain. Une robe bleu nuit, très courte était accrochée à mon armoire.

**- Alice ...**

Je pris la robe et partis la mettre dans la salle de bain commune. C'est une honte ! Une salle de bain pour trois. Heureusement que l'on n'est pas tombées sur des pétasses qui passe plus de temps dans leur salle de bain à se peindre la face qu'à étudier pour leur examens.  
La robe me collait à la peau et m'allait à ravir. Tout ce que j'aime. Les problèmes à presque toutes les robes, c'est la fermeture éclair dans le dos. Je bataillais contre celle-ci, essayant de la remonter au maximum mais je réussis qu'à la remonter à moitié. Alice entra dans la salle de bain avec Rosalie qui n'avait déjà plus ses bigoudis dans ses cheveux. Sa petite tête blonde avait de belles boucles glamour, c'était magnifique.

**- Tu es magnifique Rose, sincèrement ! Dis-je en la montrant de mes bras.**  
**- Merci Bee mais il faudrait que tu te magne avant que l'on soit en retard dans mon propre bar.**  
**- Ton bar ? Demanda Alice en lissant ses cheveux.**  
**- Oui. Edward et Emmett on toujours voulut avoir un bar mais les alcools, la déco qu'il fallait absolument refaire, la stéréo, le loyer, tous ça à deux c'était trop cher donc ils nous ont proposés de faire partie de leur plan. Donc c'est notre bar à nous quatre. Même si l'Emeraude n'est pas qu'un bar. Il fait café, bar, discothèque. Edward a toujours de bonnes idées, c'est lui qui a fait ce concept de Cabarthèque.**  
**- Emeraude ? Cabarthèque ? Demandais-je en plissant les yeux, ne comprenant pas.**

Je pris un crayon noir mais Alice m'arrêta en me montrant la chaise qu'elles avaient surement mise pour me maquiller.

**- On a décidé, Emmett, Jazz et moi, que pour remercier Edward, on allait donner un nom au Bar qu'il aimait bien mais après mûre réflexion, on a choisit la couleur des yeux d'Ed'.Il a les yeux de sa mère. Il a carrément adoré que l'on donne la couleur de ses yeux comme nom au Bar. En parlant de couleur, tu risque d'exciter Edward dans cette couleur.**

J'avais les yeux fermé alors que ma meilleure amie me m'était du fard à paupières de la même couleur que ma robe. J'ouvris mes yeux en comprenant seulement, après quelque minutes, ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle me souriait. Il aimait le bleu nuit ? Bon à retenir.

**- Et pour ce qui est du Cabarthèque ... C'est mon copain qui a trouvé ce nom. Il trouvait ça trop " barbant " à dire alors il a trouvé un seul mot pour réunir les trois et pour une fois, il a bien trouvé.**  
**- Ah oui ! J'aime bien Cabarthèque. Et Jasper là dedans, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Questionna Alice en terminant mon maquillage avec un coup de mascara.**  
**- Il y en a une qui est dingue de mon frère ici. Jazz, il est allé dans de nombreux centres commerciaux pour trouver ce que l'on cherchait. Il nous a déniché un bar merveilleux. Tout ce que tu vas voir dans ce bar, c'est Jazz et Edward qui on été les chercher. Ils ont été géniaux, le bar appartient plus à Edward et Jazz qu'à Emmett et moi d'ailleurs. Edward à presque tout fait dedans, sa mère est décoratrice d'intérieure, Edward connait quelque truc dans ce genre et il nous a fait un boulot formidable. Bref ! Vous verrez tout ça par vous même.**

J'en apprenais de plus en plus sur le petit menteur. Donc, si on en croyait Rose, Edward est un petit génie à sa maman. J'avais soudainement très envie de voir ce bar et Edward. Je me demandai à quoi pouvait bien ressembler leur Barman. Cette soirée allait être chaude si je peux le dire. Entre boire, danser coller-serrer et faire jalouser Edward. Cela promettait d'être une bonne soirée !  
Alice me fit des cheveux presque identiques à ceux d'Edward. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille, partant dans tous les sens, ce look m'allait bien. J'allais souvent me coiffer comme ça. Je me levais de la chaise, laissant la place à Rosalie. Elle portait une robe cocktail mousseline de soie brune avec des fanfreluches dans le bas. Elle était magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour la décrire. Alice portait une robe courte serrée grise qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Et moi, comme à chaque fois que je sors, je ne me regardai pas dans le miroir mais sachant qu'Alice savait très bien que je ne me regardais jamais dans le miroir. Pourquoi je ne me regarde jamais ? Parce que je trouve toujours des défauts ou j'ai envie de me changer vingt fois pour la soirée. Alice maquillait Rosalie de ton gris clair et un peu de noir. Son regard était intense. Rosalie laissa la place au lutin pour qu'on l'a maquille. Je montrais du noir à Rosalie qui lui en mit. Comment allait-être les garçons ? Smoking ? Décontracté ? Je n'en savais rien. J'espérais juste qu'ils soient bien.

**- Il est vingt heures et cinquante-quatre minutes, il faudrait peut-être y aller, non ? Proposa Alice en regardant Rosalie.**  
**- Attend juste deux minutes. Bella ne c'est pas regardée dans le miroir.**  
**Merde ! **  
**- C'est rien ! Je sais que je suis bien comme je suis.**  
**- Regarde-toi ! **  
**- Ok.**

Je me regardais dans le miroir. J'étais magnifique. Cette couleur s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur de ma peau. Je n'étais pas énormément bronzée et ça donnait vraiment bien. Mes cheveux, je les adorais comme ça. Mon maquillage faisait ressortir mes yeux. J'étais superbe ! Rose avait raison de me forcer à me regard dans un miroir.

**- Tu es superbe Bella ! Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu ne te regarde pas avant de partir.**  
**- Peut-être parce que je change souvent d'avis et que si je change souvent d'avis, je serais souvent en retard. Donc je suis tes commentaires et j'y vais. Maintenant je me regarderais plus souvent. C'est vrai que je suis superbe dans cette robe, dis-je en tournoyant sur moi même.**

Elles sourirent de toutes leurs dents et partirent mettre leurs escarpins. Noir pour moi, gris pour Alice et Rose. Je pris mon petit sac de soirée noir, mis mon Iphone dedans, mon portefeuille et un préservatif. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver là-bas. Nous sortîmes toutes les trois de nos chambres. Visiblement nous n'étions pas les seules à aller à cette soirée. Une vingtaine de filles sortaient de leurs chambres et se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Je vis une tête familière au loin. Angie marchait vite vers nous pour nous rattraper.

**- Hé, attendez-moi ! Cria-t-elle dans tout le couloir A.**

Ce qui était bizarre ici, c'était les couloirs. Nous étions dans les derniers étages et il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur pour faire les sept étages. On devait tout monter et tout descendre même si c'était facile à descendre mais les monter c'est autre chose.

**- On y va tous ensembles ? Proposais-je en attendant Angela.**  
**- Pourquoi pas ? Dit Alice en commençant à descendre les escaliers.**  
**- C'est partit pour une soirée d'enfer ! Hurla Rosalie en sautillant sur les marches.**

Elle était dingue, j'en suis sûre maintenant.

**- Je t'ai entendu Swan ! **  
**- Oups ! Riais-je.**

Arrivées au parking, nous avions choisie de prendre la voiture d'Alice. Une Ford Fiesta sport violette. J'entrais siège passager, Angie et Rose derrière. Comme à mon habitude, je bouchais mes oreilles sachant bien que les chansons préférées d'Alice passaient en boucles à fond. Et j'eus raison, la chanson Le sens de la vie de Tal résonnait dans l'habitacle. Nous avions fait des cours de Français. J'entendis Rosalie crier et commencer à chanter.

**- J'ai trouvée le sens de la vie que je mêêêênnne et je l'aiiimmee ! Criaient Alice et Rosalie ensemble avec leur accent Américain.**

J'augmentais le son et chantais à tue-tête avec elles. Angela se mêla à nous. Alice démarra en trombe et partit vers l'autoroute. Tout le monde dans leurs voitures nous regardait en riant. J'ai même cru voir une vieille dame dire " La jeunesse " en souriant. Les chansons défilaient tout comme les arbres. Il faisait super chaud même avec les quatre vitres ouvertes. Alice s'arrêta brusquement sur un parking. Du brouhaha nous entourait. Je regardais autour de moi et vis l'écriteau en vert : Emeraude. Nous étions donc arrivées. Le parking était bientôt plein.

**- Alice ! Ne te gare pas là, va près du type là et tu lui dis que tu viens de la part d'Edward. C'est le parking privé.**  
**- D'accord chef ! **

Alice redémarra et partit vers l'homme baraqué. De loin on aurait dit Emmett. Alice baissa sa vitre. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce sois qu'il l'a remballa.

**- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous garez ici mademoiselle ! C'est privé.**  
**- Oh hé ! Je viens de la part d'Edward ! **  
**- Edward ? Vraiment ? Dit-il en haussant ses sourcils.**

Rosalie passa sa tête et le baraqué se tendit.

**- C'est moi John ! Edward nous a dit que l'on devait ce garé ici. Passe une bonne soirée ! Dit Rose en se remettant à sa place.**

Je souriais au grand dadais qui nous laissa entrer. Trois voitures étaient présente, une Volvo, une Jeep et une Fiat. J'imaginais déjà Edward au volant de la Volvo. Alice se gara à côté de la Fiat.

**- C'est parti les amies ! Cria Alice en ouvrant sa portière et sortit de sa voiture neuve.**

Elle sautillait en chantonnant. Je suis vraiment tombée avec des folles. Rosalie nous fit entrée par la porte de service. Nous nous trouvions maintenant dans un petit entrepôt avec des caisses d'alcools. La soirée promettait d'être ... Agitée ! Un bruit de fond résonnait dans mes pauvres oreilles. Je reconnus la chanson Let's go. J'adorais cette chanson. Rosalie nous fit passer entre les caisses en râlant après les garçons.

**- Ils ont peut-être de bonnes idées mais ce sont de vrais bordéliques ! Ils m'énervent !**

Elle me montra une seconde porte que j'ouvris. Le son nous parvint beaucoup plus fort. Des gens dansaient déjà, il y avait de l'agitation autour du bar. Je vis Emmett derrière le bar mais ne reconnaissais pas les trois autres hommes. Angela me poussa pour se mettre devant le bar en nous criant de venir. Rosalie et Alice sur mes talons, nous avancions vers le bar. Un homme lançait des bouteilles de divers alcools en l'air pour les mettre dans le shaker. Je tapais du bout des doigts sur le bois du bar. L'homme en question se retourna vers moi et je sursautais en voyant Edward. Il s'aperçut de notre présence. Il m'offrit un grand sourire avant de donner le verre remplit à une femme. Il se pencha vers moi et me déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue qui me donna une décharge. Je le regardais avec un peu plus d'attention. Il portait un t-shirt gris avec un veston à manche courte par dessus et un jeans noir. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi en bataille que tout à l'heure.

**- Tu es venue ? Cria-t-il par dessus la musique.**  
**- Tu as oublié qu'on m'a obligée à venir ? **  
**- Ah oui ! Tu veux quelque chose ? **  
**- Tu me propose quelque chose ?**  
**- Un Tequila Sunrise ?**  
**- Je prends toute proposition.**

Il sourit avant de prendre son shaker et mettre de la Tequila, du jus d'orange, de la grenadine et des glaçons dedans et de lancer son shaker dans tous les sens. Le faisant passer par dessus son épaule. Il servit le tout dans un verre et me le tendit.

**- Je te dois combien ? **  
**- Rien. C'est offert.**  
**- Merci.**

Je voulu regarder Alice mais elle était partit danser avec Jazz et Angela avec Ben.

**- Tu dois rester derrière le bar toute la soirée ? Demandais-je en le regardant.**  
**- Non, j'arrive laisse-moi juste le temps de ranger ça, dit-il en levant le shaker.**

Je sirotais ma boisson et mon dieu que c'était bon. Edward passa derrière le comptoir pour venir me rejoindre.

**- Tu es très belle ce soir ! Tu veux danser ?**  
**- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Jacob n'est pas là ?**  
**- Laisse-le où il est ! **

Je finis mon verre en une gorgée, vexée. Il me tira par la main. Il avait vraiment très envie de danser. Il m'entraina vers la grande piste et la musique Turn up the music de Chris Brown commença. Le chauffer ! C'était mon but de ce soir. Il se colla contre mon dos. Je regardais Alice qui était à quelque pas de moi. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et un hochement de tête. Je pouvais le faire ! Je m'arrêtais net et Edward me rentra dedans. Je commençais déjà à bouger mon bassin contre le sien. Mes fesses réveillant petit à petit son sexe. Mes mains allèrent dans sa nuque, titillant ses petits cheveux. Il avait placé ses mains sur mes hanches, me collant contre lui, sa tête dans mon cou, me déposant des baisers mouillés. Je laissais échapper un gémissement qui le fit sourire contre ma peau fragile de mon cou. Il me retourna brusquement pour que je sois face à lui. Ses mains, nous rapprochant au maximum de lui, étaient placées sur mes fesses. Contrairement à Jacob, ça ne me gênais pas. Il me caressait doucement.

**- Ils te vont à ravir ses cheveux batailleurs.**

Il ria et ce simple son réveilla mon désir pour lui.

**- J'ai trichée sur toi.**

Il me sourit avant de plonger vers mon cou et sucer ma peau. Mes mains voyageaient sur son torse. Je le repoussai gentiment en lui proposant d'aller s'assoir et boire quelques verres. Il me conduisit à une table VIP où il y avait tout le groupe. Ils nous regardaient tous avec un sourire qui en disait long.

**- Dites ! Vous êtes bien Hot ce soir ! Nous lança Emmett.**  
**- Et alors ?! S'énerva Edward.**

Je m'affaissais sur la banquette et Cullen me rejoignit. Un serveur vint prendre notre commande.  
J'allais redemander la même chose mais Edward ne m'en laissa pas le droit.

**- Des Tequila Shoot pour tout le monde Kohl ! **  
**- C'est noté.**

Kohl partit chercher nos Shoot. Le plateau était remplit. Il partit en trottinant vers une autre table. Les verres étaient devant nous, un petit pot de sel et des zestes de citron.

**- Vous savez le principe ? Demanda Edward. Chacun son tour en moins de 10 secondes, cul sec.**  
**- Tu parles, tu parles ! Tiens, c'est toi qui commence ! Lançais-je.**  
**- Pas de problèmes bébé.**

Argh ! Il rendait les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Il lécha le creux de son pouce, ajouta le sel et lécha le tout d'une façon super sensuelle. Il prit son verre et le bu cul sec et mangea la tranche de citron. Il eu une belle grimace.

**- À toi ! Me cria-t-il par dessus la musique.**

J'humidifiai le creux de mon pouce en lenteur et j'entendis Edward déglutir, je souriais. Je pris mon verre, le bu d'une gorgée et mangea le citron. Ma mâchoire se contracta et je fermais mes yeux tellement le citron ne tirai les gencives, Edward rigola. Nous avions tous eu la même tête sauf Emmett. Nous l'avions tous traité de glouton. C'est après une dizaine de verres qu'on repartit tous sur la piste. Edward me tripotait depuis le dernier verre. Je le croyais saoul mais il ne l'était qu'à moitié et moi aussi. Edward dansait contre moi, pressant son érection contre mes reins. Je gémissais et il en fit pareil. Je me retournais contre lui, posant mes mains sur son torse musclé. Je fis descendre mes mains jusqu'à cette énorme bosse que j'avais déjà croisée tout à l'heure. Nous dansions sur la chanson Laserlight. Edward mordillait le creux de mon cou quand Emmett vint l'appeler. Il semblait furieux quand il partit en me disant qu'il revenait. Je le suivis jusqu'à dehors où Jasper, Emmett, John, Rose, Ben, Alice, Edward et Angie y étaient. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dehors ? Je m'approchais d'Edward, le tenant par son t-shirt au niveau de sa taille. Je vis Jacob. Edward tremblait de rage.

**- Black ! Tu n'es pas le bien venu ici ! Casse-toi ! **  
**- Je ne suis pas venu pour toi Cullen ! Laisse-moi passer ! Je suis en droit d'aller m'amuser.**  
**- Pas ici ! **  
**- Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Je fais ce que je veux encore ! **  
**- C'est MON bar donc c'est moi qui décide ici ! Cria Edward de plus en plus énerver. Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes avant que je te règle ton compte, encore.**

Il eu un sourire diabolique sur son si beau visage. Je décidais de me montrer, toujours aux côtés d'Edward, celui-ci me tenant fermement par la taille.

**- Bella ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir.**

Il t'enta de s'approcher mais Edward me mit derrière lui. Hé oh ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire morceau de viande putain ! Je me dégageais violemment de la prise d'Edward pour me mettre à côté de ma meilleure amie. Ils m'avaient déjà oublié. Edward surplombait Jacob. Il paraissait si petit au côté de l'homme aux cheveux de cuivre.

**- Tu te mêle toujours de tout Cullen ! Elle ne t'appartient pas, c'est clair ?**  
**- Oh ! Et tu crois que c'est un petit minable comme toi qui vas m'arrêter ? Rêve ! **  
**- Je vais te fracasser si tu l'as touche !**

Edward jouait avec le feu car il s'approcha de moi et enroula son bras autour de ma taille. Jacob avança furieux et incontrôlé vers lui. Il s'arrêta à même pas un mètre de nous. Edward défis son emprise d'autour de moi. Ce qui se passa me terrorisa.

**- Et tu fais quoi maintenant, hein ?! Me fracasser ?! Laisse-moi rire Black ! Tu n'es rien ! Contre moi, tu n'es rien Jacob ! Vas-y, frappe-moi ! Hurla Edward en tapant sa joue. Tu n'ose même pas parce que tu sais très bien que je suis cent fois plus intelligent, plus fort que toi ! Mais si un jour tu essaie de me frapper, ne me loupe pas. Parce qu'il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance et quand je te retrouverais, tes parents ne seront même pas dire si c'est toi tellement que je t'aurais tabassé. Alors que ce sois bien clair maintenant, ici, tu ne mettras jamais les pieds, c'est clair ? **

Je décidais d'intervenir. Il n'avait pas le droit de le traiter comme ça. Jacob non plus mais bon. Je me mis entre les deux hommes. Je commençais à m'énerver moi aussi.

**- Tu le laisse rentrer ou je pars ! À toi de choisir Edward ! Criais-je vraiment énervée de son comportement.**

* * *

**Héhé ! **

**Pas trop surpris(es) ?**

**Bon, pour nous la fin est le meilleur du chapitre =D L'ultimatum de Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'on adore mettre Edward en colère ça le rend encore plus...Sexy ! C'est le mot parfait pour le décrire.**

**Dîtes-nous ce que vous n'avez pas appréciez et ce que vous avez appré ne sera pas choqué , comme d'abitude, mettez des reviews CONSTRUCTIFS ! On en a vraiment besoin.**

**Merci à ceux qui le feront et un grand merci à ceux qui sont toujours au rendez-vous et qui prenent le temps de mettre un petit commentaire.**

**À dans quinze jours pour le Chapitre 3.**

**Undomiel & Joy.**


	5. Chp 3: Une soirée chaude en électricité

**Bonjour ; Bonsoir chère lectrices (cher lecters).**

**Avec un peu de retard, on vous poste le chapitre 3, intitulé : Une soirée chaude en électricité. J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas de ce retard mais avec les cours c'est dur dur ! Trève de plaisanterie, bonne lecture et on se retrouve ne bas !**

**Merci à tout ceux qui sont restés fidèle et merci aux nouveaux ! =) On vous adores tous autant que vous êtes ! **

* * *

Chapitre 3: Une soirée chaude en électricité.

Jacob me souriait alors qu'Edward me lançait un regard terrifiant. Oups ! Et puis merde, je n'allais pas laisser mon plan de vengeance dehors pour ses beaux yeux vert émeraude ! Maintenant que Jacob est là, je peux rendre Edward vraiment très jaloux. Au début de la soirée, on s'amusait bien avec Edward mais maintenant ça ne sera plus « on » mais « je ». Je compte bien m'éclater pendant qu'Edward bouillonnera de colère tout le reste de la soirée. Moi qui n'aime pas beaucoup Jacob, ça va être dur de jouer ce jeu. Pourquoi, je ne l'aime pas ? Parce qu'il essaye de faire son fière avec Edward, il le critique dans son dos alors qu'Edward a un réel bon fond. Bon à part le fait que c'est un séducteur né, il a un bon fond. C'est peut-être parce qu'il me veut et que je résiste qu'il agit comme ça. Qui sait ?

Je reculais de Jacob et attendais une réponse de mon cher Edward. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre dans un geste qui se voulu rageux mais je ne vis qu'un geste vraiment excitant. Qu'es-ce qu'il faisait frais le soir, j'eus un frisson et Edward le remarqua. Il enleva sa veste, qu'il avait surement mit avant de sortir, pour me la mettre sur mes épaules. Il était si proche de moi mais si distant en même temps que s'en était troublant.

**- Ne traine pas ! Me dit-il d'une voix rageuse. C'est la première et dernière fois que tu me feras ce coup là Isabella, c'est une promesse !**

De quel droit il me donne des ordres ! Avec un s'il te plait ça passerait mieux. Il se retourna et partit tout en criant à Jacob.

**- C'est la première et dernière fois que tu pourras rentrer ici Black ! Profites-en avant que je ne te jette dehors ! Cria-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte avec une telle force que la porte, que Rosalie avait eu du mal à tenir tellement elle était lourde, s'ouvrit en grand du premier coup.**

Emmett regardait la porte avec un petit sourire scotché aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers moi avec son petit regard à glacer le sang de n'importe qui mais accompagné de son sourire sournois.

**- Tu as la manie de le mettre en rogne toi, j'aime ça ! Tu es la seule, pour le moment, à lui tenir tête. Même moi je n'y arrive pas ce qui est un exploit ! Peut-être parce que c'est mon petit frère et que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre donc je passe tous ses caprices. Mais fais attention qu'il ne te demande pas de partir d'ici à toi aussi.**  
**- Emmett ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Edward veut Bella à tout prix donc il ne lui fera rien tant qu'il ne l'aura pas ! Riposta Jazz.**  
**- Bref ! Au pire, on s'en fout, je suis venu pour m'amuser moi ! Dis-je en m'avançant vers la porte.**

Oh mon dieu ! La porte pesait combien ? Je n'arrivais même pas à l'ouvrir. Je me retournais vers Emmett et lui fis un regard made in Alice.

**- Tu peux m'aider, s'il te plait ? Demandais-je à Emmett alors que celui-ci s'approcha de moi tout en partant dans un rire tonitruant.**

Il ouvrit facilement la porte comme si ce n'était qu'une simple feuille en papier. L'habitude peut-être ?

**- Voilà toute petite Bella.**

Il me tenait la porte et j'y entrais avec le reste du groupe. On m'attrapa le poignet et je me retournais, prête à ripostée mais c'était Jacob.

**- Merci Bella.**  
**- Ouais ! Dis-je en me défaisant de son emprise avant de partir vers l'autre porte, beaucoup plus facile à ouvrir.**

À peine entrée, que je cherchais déjà Edward des yeux mais je ne le vis pas. Je me tournais vers le bar et trouvais le trouvait rapidement, une bière à la main. Je voulu m'avancer vers lui mais Rosalie m'en empêcha.

**- Laisse-le. Il est en colère et Edward en colère ce n'est pas net. Il risque de te dire des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Edward est vraiment méchant quand il est comme ça. Vaut mieux que tu viennes le voir plus tard.**  
**- Merci Rose.**

Elle me sourit et rejoignit Emmett qui dansait comme un singe sur la piste. Je partis dans un petit rire, c'était un vrai comique lui. Bon, comme Monsieur-Je-Suis-Presque-Toujours-En-Rogne-Pour-Rien-Cullen n'est pas libre pour m'amuser, j'irai danser avec Jacob ! Je jetais un dernier regard vers lui avant de partir vers ma proie … ou mon jouet selon le point de vue. Toutes les pétasses étaient autour du bar pour le spectacle d'Edward et ses bouteilles d'alcools. Il n'était plus très sobre mais les bouteilles ne touchèrent même pas le sol.

Je me retournais vers Jacob, le pris par la main et l'entraina vers la piste de danse. Je me collais à lui, le jeu commençait enfin ! Dansant contre lui. Ses mains ne faisaient pas le même effet que celles d'Edward mais je devais m'y faire pour maintenir ma petite vengeance. Il se collait à moi, et bien qu'il soit beau et séduisant, ça me gênais. Et en plus il est en érection, c'était même dégoutant ! Il se donne tous le mot ou quoi ! Je jetais quelques regards vers le bar pour voir qu'Edward se faisait pousser, par les autres Barman, pour qu'il sorte de derrière son bar. Edward riait, un verre à la main. Il le but d'une traite, avant de me regarder me déhancher avec Jacob. Il mit le verre sur le comptoir, s'incrusta dans une conversation de filles. L'une d'elles s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose qui lui donna un magnifique sourire. Elle l'attrapa par le t-shirt et l'emmena sur la piste non loin de nous. Il se laissait faire ce con ! J'étais à présent en rogne, très en rogne. Il rendait difficile ma vengeance. Je devais chercher quelque chose qu'il le finira et qui éclaterait sa jalousie. Embrasser Jacob ? Certainement pas ! Mais lui faire croire que je vais l'embrasser, oui. Je me retournais vivement contre Jacob. J'effleurais ses lèvres des miennes mais tournais vite la tête. Il ne faut pas trop rêver Jake ! Edward et la blonde dansaient sensuellement, tout en restant collés comme des amants. Argh !

**- Viens ! On va boire quelque chose ! Criais-je vraiment énervée.**

Edward rentrait dans mon jeu, ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu. Je les observais discrètement mais je vis Edward me regarder avec un petit sourire et les sourcils levés. Croyait-il vraiment que j'abandonnais ? Rêve ! Je sentais déjà qu'à UCSD j'allais bien m'amuser. Jacob était partit prendre nos verres au bar et moi je me touchais lentement. Edward n'était pas loin et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Jacob étant revenu avec nos whisky, je bus mon verre d'une traite en laissant une goute tomber sur mes lèvres. Je la léchais doucement, d'un geste sensuel.

Jacob me prit par le bras et me tira vers la piste. Encore ? Je commençais à avoir mal aux pieds mais aussi, je commençais petit à petit à être bourrée. Il se colla à moi rapidement, ses mains caressaient mes côtes pour descendre le long de mon corps. J'étais face à Edward, qui dansaient toujours avec cette blondasse aux seins siliconés. Ses mains, que je voulais tellement qu'elles soient sur moi, se promenaient sur le corps de cette pouffiasse ! Elle était dos à lui et lui, il avait sa tête dans son cou, mordillant la peau de la fille. J'en pouvais plus. Je le voulais maintenant ! Je savais qu'Edward Cullen ne partagerait pas son lit avec une autre que moi ce soir. J'en étais certaine ! Si ce n'est pas lui qui craque, c'est moi qui le ferai.

Il était minuit passé et la salle était toujours aussi bondée. Je fis face à Jacob et enroulais ma jambe autour de lui tout en lui léchant le cou, se qui le fit gémir. Je riais, ma tête renversée en arrière. Je descendis de mon perchoir.

Je me retournais pour voir ce qu'Edward allait faire mais quel fut ma surprise de le voir s'avancer vers moi précipitamment. Je lâchais la main de Jake. Mais il l'a reprit et la tenait fermement.

Edward m'arracha des bras de mon partenaire. Je le regardais dans les yeux. D'un geste doux mais à la fois brutal et viril, il empoigna mon menton entre ses doigts fin et posa ses lèvres puissantes sur les miennes. Oh ouiii ! Ses lèvres bougeaient doucement mais langoureusement sur les miennes. Personne ne pourra interrompre ce moment que j'avais attendue toute l'après midi. Toute la soirée on s'était cherchés et Edward était sortit plusieurs fois du studio. Il avait dit à Emmett qu'il étouffait ici et qu'il allait prendre l'air. Bien sûr Edward !

**- Je ne vous gêne pas là ? Hurla Jacob visiblement, lui aussi en rogne.**

Le doigt d'Edward le dissuada de répliquer. Je sentis Jake partir très vite. La porte de dehors claqua, puis plus de Jacob. Tant pis ! Les mains d'Edward descendirent sur mes fesses pour les pétrirent fermement comme si elles lui appartenaient.

**- Humm...**

Edward gémissait. Ce simple son mouilla ma petite culotte. Mes mains allèrent dans ses cheveux, les tirants. Il grogna contre mes lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient douces, sucrés, chaudes et si ... Parfaites ! Sa langue s'introduit dans ma bouche. Il me souleva et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses magnifiques hanches. Je le repoussais gentiment pour reprendre un semblant de neurones et d'oxygène. Il souriait et rapprocha sa bouche de la mienne pour mordre ma lèvre inférieure. Je sentais son halène fraiche d'alcool. Il s'était bourré la gueule. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Je ne le connais que depuis ce matin. J'étais presque ivre aussi mais mon cerveau était toujours en place. J'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille et mordilla son lobe. Je l'entendis gémir contre mes oreilles. Je lui murmurais d'une voix complètement incontrôlée.

**- Edward ... Trouves-nous une chambre ! N'importe où.**  
**- Viens !**

Il me fit descendre et me tendit sa main. Je la pris avec impatience. Nous marchions à grand pas. Enfin, lui marchait et moi je courrais après lui. On traversa toute la piste, quelques couloirs pour enfin arriver au niveau d'une porte, au bout du couloir. Il l'ouvrit en vitesse, m'entrainant à sa suite. C'était une magnifique chambre spacieuse et harmonieuse. Edward s'approcha du lit et me poussa dessus. Super ... Je suis en face d'un dominant. J'essayais du nous faire basculer pour le chevaucher mais mission impossible, il était trop puissant pour mes pauvres muscles.

**- C'est moi qui décide ma belle. Je domine et tu obéis. Compris ? **  
**- Tu es mal barré avec moi. Je préfère que ta phrase tourne dans mon sens et pas dans le tiens ! Je croyais que j'avais à faire à un gentleman, ripostais-je alors qu'il avait déjà passé ses mains dans mon dos pour descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe.**  
**- Chut ! **  
**- Ne me chut pas Cullen ! Laisse-moi faire ! Dis-je en voyant qu'il avait du mal à la descendre.**

Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me la déchire. Alice n'aurait pas appréciée. Je me levais du lit et descendis la fermeture moi-même. Edward posait déjà ses grandes mains sur moi. Elles caressaient les endroits où ma peau n'était pas vêtue. Je baissais ma robe et me retrouvais en soutien-gorge et shorty en dentelle. Il me siffla. Il était à présent assit sur le lit, son veston enlevé. J'enlevais vite mes talons. Je le faisais languir mais mon dieu que ça faisait du bien de marcher pieds nu. Edward avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches et me rapprocha de lui d'un geste sec. Je me retrouvais collée à lui et presque nue. Il parsema mon ventre de baiser mouillés tout en remontant vers mes seins recouvert. Il me regarda, les sourcils froncés.

**- Non, non, non ! Dit-il en dé-crochetant mon soutien-gorge pour que je sois nue de la tête au ventre. C'est beaucoup mieux.**

Il jeta mon soutien-gorge dans la pièce. J'arrêtais ses mains qui se baladaient sur ma poitrine.  
Je pris les bords de son t-shirt et lui enleva. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça aussi. Il remit ses mains sur mes hanches pour me coller contre lui. Je m'abaissais pour être à sa hauteur et poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Edward enlevait son pantalon tout en s'allongeant sur le lit où je le suivais, nos bouches toujours scellées. Il était allongé sur son lit et je le chevauchais. Ses mains parcouraient tout mon corps et les miennes le sien. Sa bouche se détacha de la mienne pour nous faire basculer et se retrouver au dessus de moi. Ses lèvres parsemaient ma poitrine pour après descendre le long de mes côtes et déposer un tendre baiser sur mon nombril. Il déposa aussi un baiser sur mon shorty surement trempé. Je gémissais de désir mais aussi d'impatience. Je me relevais un peu pour lui mordiller l'épaule et le cou.

**- Tu me fais beaucoup d'effet bébé. Dit-il alors que je lui suçais la peau.**

Je le savais ! Sentir son érection monstre contre mon shorty, c'est assez plaisant comme sensation mais j'en voulais plus. Il prit un de mes seins dans sa bouche, tirant légèrement dessus tout en pétrissant l'autre. Je gémissais, encore. J'essayais d'enlever son boxer mais sa main m'arrêta sèchement. Il lécha mon ventre jusqu'à mon cou. Je pris sa tête en coupe et approchais ses lèvres des miennes pour qu'elles soient ensemble. Sa langue forçait déjà le barrage de mes dents. Je lui donnais l'accès que sa langue quémanda pour retrouver la mienne, sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches pour avoir plus de sensation. Son sexe dur frottait contre le mien. Ses mains glissaient sur mes hanches pour finir sur le shorty que je portais et le retirer. Il mordilla ma mâchoire alors que mes doigts retrouvèrent facilement sa chevelure fascinante. Il écarta mes cuisses d'un geste brusque mais excitant, pour introduire ses deux longs doigts en moi qui me firent crier de joie. Amen ! Il bougea ses doigts dans mon vagin et je poussais un long soupire.

**- Hum ... Edward, continue ! Dis-je en lançant ma tête en arrière.**

Ses doigts firent des allers-retours tantôt lents tantôt rapides. Mes parois se resserrèrent autour de ses doigts, je ne me retenais plus et parlait avec l'homme qui était sur moi.

**- Oh mon dieu Edward !**  
**- Crie pour moi bébé.**  
**- Je vais ... Putain Edward ! Criais-je alors que j'étais prise dans mon premier orgasme ce soir.**

Sa bouche vint heurter la mienne pour que personne ne nous entendent. Je sentais son sourire contre mes lèvres. Il enleva ses doigts de mon antre. Il baissa son boxer et prit un préservatif posé sur sa table de nuit. Impatient peut-être ? Prévoyant en plus ! J'étais essoufflée par l'orgasme que je venais d'avoir. Il voulu mettre le préservatif sur sa verge mais je lui retenais la main et prit le bout de plastique entre mes doigts. Je pris mon temps pour le lui mettre. Je l'entendais grogner à chaque fois que mes frêles petits doigts touchaient son sexe déjà gonflé. Je venais à peine de lui mettre la protection qu'il pénétrait déjà en moi en un râle bruyant. Il avait donné un coup de rein sec qui me fit une pincette. Je plantais mes ongles dans ses omoplates pour essayer de lui faire comprendre d'aller moins fort. Il sourit contre ma peau tout en continuant ses baisers dans mon cou et sur ma clavicule. J'aimais les sensations qu'il m'offrait. Il commença à se mouvoir en moi, lentement. Sa bouche entre ouverte laissait croire qu'il n'était déjà plus « saoul » alors qu'il était toujours un peu dans les vapes. Il m'embrassa le front, les joues, le bout de mon nez pour finir par ma bouche. Ses dents tirèrent sur ma lèvre meurtrie. J'appuyais sur ses reins pour qu'il accélère la cadence devenue trop lente à mon goût. Il sortait de moi pour revenir plus fort et entier, me faisant gémir sur ses lèvres. Il me donnait des coups de reins puissant et sec alors que moi je lui mordais l'épaule. Mes jambes, étant toujours accrochées à ses hanches, se desserrèrent un peu lorsque je sentais mon orgasme venir tout en douceur pour m'emporter au septième ciel. Edward écrasa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes tout en criant son plaisir et en se déversant puissamment dans la protection. Il n'arrêtait pas pour autant ses coups de butoir mais la cadence descendait un peu.

**- Plus fort Edward ! Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille en partant dans les aigus à la fin de ma phrase.**  
**- À vos ordres mademoiselle.**

La cadence reprit son rythme, mes parois se resserrèrent autour de sa verge et je mordais son cou et lui griffais le dos en criant ma délivrance. Je me laissais tomber et l'entrainais à ma suite. Je le vis se relever pour s'allonger à mes côtés mais je l'en empêchais, le voulant encore en moi pendant quelques instants.

**- Héhé ! Reste encore un ... peu. Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.**

Ce matin en parlant des bons coups, je pouvais dire qu'Edward était mon meilleur coup sur toutes mes relations sexuelles. Sa tête vint se poser sur ma poitrine et je lui caressais ses cheveux mouillés mais toujours en désordre. Je sentais mes seins vibrer parce qu'il grognait quand je tirai sur ses petits cheveux dans sa nuque. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais déjà faire ça. Ma respiration retrouvée, je commençais à lui parler.

**- Ce qu'on vient de faire, c'était vraiment ...**  
**- Un erreur ? **  
**- Non ! Enfin, peut-être mais c'était vraiment incroyable ! Les deux plus beaux orgasmes que j'ai eus.**  
**- Oh ! Faut que je me retire avant que je m'endorme sur toi.**

Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et roula sur le côté m'emportant dans son geste. Il nous mit sous la couette, déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de me prendre dans ses bras, mettre sa tête dans mon cou et s'endormir paisiblement. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon cou. Mais qu'est-ce que l'on venait de faire là ? Que va-t-il se passer après ça ? Edward Cullen ne va surement plus faire attention à moi maintenant qu'il m'a eu dans son lit. C'est avec de nombreuses questions que je m'endormis, moi aussi.

J'émergeais du sommeil en douceur, avec un petit mal de tête, m'étirant contre son torse en déposant un baiser sur ses abdos. Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Partir ? Non ! Il allait m'en vouloir pendant toute ma scolarité. Je regardais le dieu vivant devant moi. J'approchais ma main dans ses cheveux de bronze. Je les caressais tendrement mais doucement pour ne pas qu'il se réveille. Il était tellement beau quand il dormait, enfaîte il n'avait pas besoin de dormir pour être beau, mais je crois que c'est le seul moment où il n'est pas en colère. Je sursautai quand il se retourna brusquement pour se mettre sur le ventre, son bras toujours autour de ma taille et sa tête tournée vers moi. Je le regardais, la main sur le cœur. Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur qu'il se réveil. Sa main libre partie sur sa nuque pour se gratter.

**- Je sais que je suis beau mais arrête de me dévisager comme ça ! J'ai des frissons dans la nuque. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.**

Je sursautais. Et merde ! Je l'ai réveillé. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, sa main était toujours sur sa nuque. Il dort ? J'approchais mon visage du sien et sursautais encore une fois quand il ouvrit les yeux.

**- Bonjour. Dit-il en approchant dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes.**  
**- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?! Dis-je contre ses lèvres.**  
**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?**  
**- Tu m'a fais sursauter trois fois ! TROIS FOIS ! J'ai mon cœur qui va mourir de peur.**

Il riait alors qu'il me déposait plusieurs baisers chastes mais très agréables. Ses magnifiques lèvres descendirent vers mon cou puis vers ma poitrine. Je l'arrêtais avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Je tenais fermement ses cheveux dans une main.

**- Edward ... Arrête ! Dis-je en laissant échapper un gémissement.**  
**- Très convainquant ! Se moqua-t-il**

Il n'arrêta pas pour autant. Je tirais sur sa tignasse pour le remonter jusqu'à mon visage.

**- C'est ici que ça ce passe. Edward ! Arrête ! **  
**- Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'arrêter en si bon chemin ! **  
**- Edward ! T'es qu'une tête de mule !**

Il leva sa tête et me regarda intensément.

**- J'ai envie de toi.**  
**- Tous les garçons on une érection matinale, ce n'est pas parce que tu as envie de moi Cullen ! **  
**- Ouhh ! C'est qu'elle s'y connait en plus la tigresse ! Mon nom sonne très bien dans ta belle et très sensuelle bouche, bébé.**

Argh ! Il m'énerve ! Et son surnom à la noix ! Il reprit ses caresses où il les avait laissées.  
Et il continue en plus ! Il profite du dernier contact de ma peau sous ses lèvres. Il se glissa sur moi, entre mes jambes, son visage vint rencontrer le mien pour un ultime baiser. Sa langue forçait pour aller retrouver la mienne. Je mordis sa langue pour qu'il recule mais ses doigts vinrent me chatouiller les côtes et je lâchais vite prise. Ses yeux étaient noirs, de désir ou de colère ? Qui sait ! Il fit frotter son nez contre le mien toujours en me regardant dans les yeux. Oh ! Il y a deux grosses tâches roses dans son cou. Je fis reculer sa tête pour aller voir de plus près. Merde ! Il allait me tuer ! Deux gros suçons était marqués dans son cou.

**- Hum ... Edward, tu as deux gros ... Suçons là !**

Sa main se plaqua contre son cou, où j'avais il y a même pas une minute, montrée ces fameux suçons.

**- Ce n'est rien comparé à ceux que tu as là ... là ... là et là.**

Son index caressa mon cou, ma poitrine, ma mâchoire, et un autre endroit proche de mon intimité. Oh mon dieu ! Ils étaient énormes ! Je ne voyais pas ceux sur ma mâchoire et mon cou mais les deux autres étaient juste gigantesques.

**- Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! Arrête d'embrasser mon corps ! Stop ! **  
**- Mais j'en ai envie ! **  
**- Pas moi !**

Mensonge. Son menton se posa sur mes seins.

**- Tu regrettes ? **  
**- Bien sûr que oui ! On ne se connait que depuis vingt-quatre heures et on a déjà couché ensemble ! **  
**- Je ne regrette pas moi.**  
**- Logique ! Tu me voulais depuis le départ.**  
**- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**  
**- Oh je t'en prie ! Comment ça " Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" ?! On a couché ensemble, c'était une erreur, fin de l'histoire ! Tu reprends le court de ta vie et moi la mienne ! Tu voulais juste me sauter et bien voilà ! Tu l'as fais, tu peux déjà chercher une autre parce que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, ne se reproduira plus.**  
**- C'est ça que tu veux ? Ne plus me voir ? Mais moi je ne veux pas ça !**  
**- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà Edward ! **  
**- Laisse-moi juste terminer ce que j'ai commencé ! **  
**- Mais …**  
**- Pas de mais ! Tu as oubliée que je domine et tu obéis ! **  
**- Je ne crois pas, non !**

Je nous fis basculer pour me retrouver sur lui. Il plissa les yeux mais toujours avec un petit sourire. Je dois lui faire croire qu'on va le refaire mais juste avant, je dois vite courir rattraper ma robe au fin fond de la chambre, retrouver mon shorty ! Ah ! Il est là. Mon shorty était accroché à la lampe de chevet. Quelle précision Edward ! Ses mains bougeaient sur mes hanches. Je bougeais mon bassin pour créer une friction entre nos deux sexes. Edward grogna et resserra sa prise autour de moi. Il se releva pour m'embrasser. Quand il se sépara de moi pour reprendre son souffle, je le poussais pour qu'il soit couché. J'embrassais son V parfait puis ses abdos pour finir à son cou. Je devais partir maintenant. Trois ... Deux ... Un ... Go ! Je me levais, attrapa mon sous-vêtement par la même occasion, le mit vite tout en marchant pour aller dehors. J'enfilais en vitesse mon soutien-gorge. Edward remettait déjà son boxer pour me rejoindre. Je devais vite courir. J'ouvris la porte pour aller dans le bar. Je courais et me stoppais net quand je vis qu'il y avait encore quelques personnes. Des gens du personnel surement. Je restais interdite devant les personnes présentes qui me dévisagèrent avec un regard appréciateur, comme si je n'étais qu'un simple morceau de viande. Je reconnu Kohl et John. Je reculais à petit pas quand je heurtais le torse, nu, d'Edward. Celui-ci me mit derrière lui comme pour me protéger.

**- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?! Cracha-t-il en les regardant.**  
**- Tout doux Eddy ! Très beau boxer et ... Très belle conquête ! Dit un homme aux cheveux bruns.**  
**- Nate ... Ferme-là un peu, tu veux ?! Viens, je vais te raccompagner. Riposta-t-il en me retournant pour que j'avance vers la chambre.**

Je trottinais jusqu'à la chambre. Edward ferma la porte et me plaqua contre le mur. Son nez frôla ma mâchoire et sa bouche vint effleurer mon oreille. Je m'accrochais à sa taille.

**- Tu as voulu t'échapper ? **  
**- J'ai des ... Trucs important à faire.**  
**- Habille-toi ! J'en ai aussi.**

Il partit ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Il enfila son jeans d'une manière tellement excitante.

**- Tu attends quoi ?**

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais. Il était devenu distant et froid. Tant pis si je l'ai choqué ! J'enfilais ma robe et mis mes talons. Je me retournais pour prendre mon sac à main sur la table de nuit. Je sentais sa main longer le long de mon dos nu. Il ferma lentement la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Il s'assit sur le lit et enfila en vitesse ses chaussures. Je m'approchais de lui et enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre moi quand je voudrais l'éviter. Son front cognait contre mon ventre quand je m'approchais de lui. Il secoua la tête contre mon ventre. Ses bras m'enroulèrent et je me sentais bien. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et lui releva son si beau visage. Mes lèvres heurtèrent les siennes avec violence. Nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble et en quelque seconde le baiser devint passionné. Je m'assis sur ses genoux pour approfondir l'échange. Il en décida autrement car il me repoussa et posa son front contre le mien.

**- Il faut vraiment y aller.**

Je souris et me levais de ses genoux. Il se leva et mis sa main sur mes fesses, me donnant une légère claque.

**- Hé ! **  
**- Quoi ? Dit-il en me défiant du regard.**  
**- Rien ! Dis-je rageusement.**

Il ouvrit la porte et me fis passer en première. J'avançais vers le bar, saluais les hommes d'un signe de main et attendais Edward, tenant la poignée de la porte dans ma main. Edward passa à grand pas devant ses hommes et Nate l'interpella.

**- Hé Edward ! N'oublie pas que tu as un rendez-vous avec Jane aujourd'hui ! Criai-t-il alors qu'Edward se retournait pour riposter.**  
**- Je sais !**

Il ne perd pas le Nord celui là ! Il m'ouvrit la porte qui permettait de sortir dehors, je frissonnai à cause du froid. Quelle fraicheur le matin ! Je me frottais les bras et Edward me passa sa veste sur les épaules, comme hier. Il devait être huit heures ou neuf heures. Hier, il y avait trois voitures et il ne restait plus que la Volvo. Donc j'avais bien fais d'imaginer Edward au volant de cette merveilleuse voiture. Il appuya sur sa télécommande et la Volvo s'ouvrit. Edward vint de mon côté pour m'ouvrir la portière et la refermer quand je fus installée. Gentleman en plus ! Il s'assit au volant et démarra en trombe.

**- Je t'emmène où ?**  
**- Sur le campus. Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé. Je sais prendre le bus.**  
**- Dans cette tenue ? Rêve ! Et puis j'ai encore du temps, il n'est que huit heures quarante. En parlant de ça, tu aurais pu dormir plus longtemps. Il laissa échapper un bâillement.**

Pauvre chou ! Je regardais par la vitre. Le paysage défilait à toute allure et le silence qui régnait devenait déplaisant. Je décidais de le couper.

**- Tu as quel âge ? Demandais-je en le voyant changer de vitesse comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie.**  
**- J'ai vingt-cinq ans. Tu dois avoir pas plus de dix-neuf toi ?**  
**- J'ai l'air si jeune que ça ?**  
**- Oui.**  
**- J'ai vingt-et-un ans.**

Il me regarda les yeux comme des soucoupes.

**- Vingt-et-un ?! Je n'aurais jamais le don de deviner l'âge des gens.**

Je lui souris et je vis le paysage désert du campus. Quoi déjà ?! Il arrêta le moteur de sa voiture et sortit. Il vint m'ouvrir la portière avant que je n'ai pu mettre ma main sur la poignée. Il est rapide ! Je sortis de sa voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre dortoir respectif. Edward m'attrapa le poignet, pour me tirer avec lui dans son dortoir.

**- Ils sont tous dans le notre. Viens, ils nous attendent.**

Il courait jusqu'à son dortoir, me tenant toujours la main, nous courions dans différents couloirs avant qu'il ne s'arrête net devant la chambre 245. On entendait une conversation agitée, des rires puis des chuchotements. Edward entra sa clef dans la serrure mais la porte s'ouvrit au même moment. Alice et Jasper étaient derrière la porte, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine. Alice s'approcha d'Edward, le tirant par son tee shirt à l'intérieur de la chambre. Nos mains, entrelacées se lâchèrent.

* * *

**Vous êtes toujours là ? **

**Bon ! Ne nous frappez pas ! On est de vraies sadique, on le sait ! Qu'est-ce que j'aime la partie avant les petite étoiles *_* Moi pervers ? Non...Juste un peu ! **

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Vous avez bien fait d'attendre non ? Comment trouvez-vous la scène d'amour ? Elle est pas mal hein ? Dîtes-nous tout ! Faites genre qu'on est vos psychologue ! ;) **

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus nostalgique pour un des membres du groupe, mais lequel ? **

**Nous avons décidées que nous allons publier tous les mois comme ça nous auront le temps d'écrire convenablement mais aussi de nous mettre un peu dans la sauce de nos autres puis avec les cours, tous les quinze jours c'est assez difficile de se connecter, en même temps, et de parler Twilight après une semaine de cours.-_-' **

**Nous espèrons faire de nouvelles "connaissances", et que nous n'avons perdus personnes en crous de route ! **

**Je vous dis donc à dans un mois, plus précisément le 7 Novembre ! **


	6. Chp 4: La journée des compromis

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Et les cours ? **

**Alors en ce 7 Novembre, nous vous postons le chapitre 4 d' ne sommes pas en retarde ! (Heureusement.)**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve ne bas.**

* * *

Chapitre 4: La journée des compromis.

Jasper me prit doucement par le bras. Il nous fit traverser une allée, identique à la notre, puis nous arrivâmes dans un petit salon très ... masculin ! Des divans noirs prenaient la moitié de la place. Il y a avait une immense télévision qui était accrochée au mur, une bibliothèque pleine de livres, une table basse, un petit meuble rempli de Dvd. Les murs étaient peints en bleu nuit et en gris foncé, les deux couleurs s'unissaient parfaitement. Emmett et Rose étaient enlacés dans un des deux divans. Ils se retournèrent quand ils entendirent Jasper se racler la gorge.

**- On a les deux fugitifs. Si je devais donner une opinion sur ce qu'ils ont fais cette nuit, je n'ai pas à chercher loin. Il suffit de regarder Bella et Ed' de plus près, on voit bien leurs cheveux en bataille et ... Oh mais … Ne serai-ce pas des suçons par hasard, jeunes gens ?**

Je déglutis péniblement et bruyamment. Quel sens de l'observation Jazz ! Qui aurait loupé les deux énormes suçons qui trônent sur le cou d'Edward et le mien. Ils sont aussi gros que mon pouce. Edward le regarda avec un air de victoire. De victoire ?!

**- Et toi Jazz ? Nous cacherais-tu des choses sur ta nuit avec la superbe Alice ? Tu as l'air d'avoir pris un petit suçon sur le torse ! - Tu ... Je vais t'étriper !**

Edward leva ses mains en l'air, signe d'innocence.

**- J'ai rien fais ! Je nous protège.**

Jasper partit sur le divan avec Alice. J'ignorais parfaitement Edward pour aller m'assoir près de ma meilleure amie.

**- Je vais prendre une douche et me changer.  
- Tu ne vas pas chez Jane aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'ours.  
- Si ! C'est pour ça que je dois me dépêcher.**

Il partit sur cette phrase. Y'avait-il que moi qui était un peu en colère qu'Edward passe déjà à autre chose ? Visiblement non, Alice avait l'air de l'être aussi. Elle se retourna vers Jasper.

**- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Edward, qui a couché avec Bella, passe déjà à une autre ?! Je vais lui faire comprendre à qui il a à faire ! **  
**- Alice ! Cria faussement Jasper. Edward ne va pas voir une "conquête" mais il fait du baby-sitting pour aider des parents en difficultés avec leur emploi du temps. Ca lui fait gagner un peu d'argent.**  
**- Oh ! Heu ... Je suis désolée mais je ...**  
**- C'est rien ! Tout le monde croirait qu'Edward va voir ailleurs mais nous non.s sous le choc.**

Edward fait du baby-sitting ? C'est une blague. Je ne voyais pas Edward près d'un enfant et de plus lui donnant le biberon ou lui changer sa couche. Ce n'était tout simplement pas imaginable. Je me levais pour moi aussi allée à mon dortoir me changer et prendre une douche mais aussi dormir un peu. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai réveillée Edward, c'est plutôt lui qui me donnait horriblement chaud avec ses bras autour de moi. Je marchais jusqu'à mon dortoir, seule. Les filles avaient voulu rester. J'entendis quelqu'un me crier après, reconnaissant SA voix, je marchais de plus en plus vite pour le nier. Je montais en quatrième vitesse les escaliers de malheur, même si je savais pertinemment qu'Edward pourrait me rattraper en un temps record. Une fois toutes les marches montées, je courais dans mon couloir pour sortir mes clefs et entrer dans notre chambre. Mon dos reposait contre la porte et de peur qu'il n'ouvre la porte, je la verrouillais juste à temps. Edward essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais lâcha un juron.

**- Bella ! Ouvre-moi ! Il faut qu'on parle.**

Et mon cul s'est du poulet ? Je souriais déjà en sachant ce qu'Alice répondrait face à cette phrase. C'est à cause de ma meilleure amie que je dis ça et elle, elle trouvait rien d'autre à répondre que "Avec de la mayo !".Elle me faisait toujours rire avec cette phrase. Un coup se fit à la porte. Je ne répondis toujours pas à ses supplices.

**- Et puis merde !**

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir avant d'entendre la porte des escaliers claquer. Enfin ! J'espère qu'il ne sera pas collant ainsi, si on se croise dans les couloirs. Je devrais l'éviter, c'était inévitable. Edward ne posera plus son regard sur moi maintenant, à quoi bon essayer de rester amis ou même amant ? Je partis vers ma salle de bain pour me savonner, me sentant sale tout d'un coup. Je repensais toujours à ce qu'Edward avait dit. Parler de quoi ?! Du beau temps et de la pluie ? J'espérais juste qu'on ne se croiserait plus, qu'il ne ferait plus attention à moi même si ça me faisait mal de le dire. J'aimais être à ses côtés, sentir son odeur si particulière, lui caresser ses cheveux soyeux et batailleur. J'aimais sentir son corps nu contre le moi, sentir son souffle chaud contre mon cou, le sentir en moi. J'aimais tout d'Edward, il m'avait emprisonné d'un regard, empoissonné d'un baiser. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me débattre contre lui pour qu'il me libère. Je sortis de la douche me trouvant assez propre. Je pris ma brosse à dents, sortis ma brosse à cheveux. J'essuyais énergiquement mes cheveux avant de passer la brosse dedans pour enlever les quelque nœuds qui se sont faits. Ma brosse à dents en bouche, je sursautais quand Rosalie entra dans la salle de bain sans frapper. Heureusement que j'avais une serviette autour de moi. Mon elfe de meilleure amie entra, elle aussi, dans la salle d'eau. Je les regardais avec les yeux ronds. Elles ne devaient pas rester avec leur copain ? Enfin, Rose avec son copain et Alice avec son amant et futur copain.

**- Mais ... Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! Dis-je en crachant le dentifrice dans l'évier. - On n'avait pas envie de te laisser toute seule, on a prit congé auprès des garçons. **

Je me retournais vers l'armoire où mon pyjama était installé. Je le pris et le mit. Je me fis vite une queue de cheval pour passer devant les filles.

**- Et puis, avec Rose, on voulait s'avoir comment ça s'est passé avec Edward. - Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Alice ! Je suis crevée, je ne sais même pas comment je peux tenir debout, alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher quelques heures. Bonne nuit ! Lançais-je en fermant la porte de ma chambre.**

Je me hissais jusqu'à mon lit, mis mes bras sous mon coussin et essaya de m'endormir. Pendant un temps indéterminé, je me retournais pour me ré-retourner et pour finir, je pensais toujours à Edward. Voilà pourquoi il était impossible de m'endormir dans un état pareil ! Je me lève, m'habille simple, prend mon sac à main. Je pars dans le salon où Alice et Rosalie parlait de je ne sais quoi. Je décidais d'en profiter pour leur demander.

**- Vous voulez venir faire un tour avec moi ? Demandais-je en passant ma tête par dessus le canapé. - Pourquoi pas ! Et tu vas où ? Me demanda Rose en levant les sourcils. - Je voulais aller au parc, mais si vous ne voulez pas ce n'est pas grave. - Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller à la plage, vu la chaleur. - Oh oui ! Dis oui Bella, s'il te plaaiiiiit.**

Alice me fit sa mine Made in Brandon et je ne pouvais que dire oui. Et puis, le parc reste ouvert tout le temps. Je fis un petit sourire à Alice qui comprit immédiatement, elle se leva, prit la main de Rosalie et ensemble, elles dansèrent dans le petit salon.

**- Allez chercher vos maillots, on va se baigner ! Je vais appeler Emmett pour lui dire de venir avec Jazz.**

Alice étant déjà partie faire son sac, Rose avait son téléphone contre l'oreille et elle partie en sautillant jusqu'à sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, moi aussi, pour prendre mon biquini qui allait me servir à bronzer cette peau pâle. Une question me trottait dans la tête depuis que Rose avait téléphoné aux garçons. Est-ce qu'Edward serait là ? S'il serait là, je trouverais un prétexte pour annuler. Je pris le premier maillot de bain qui me tombait sous la main et partis dans la chambre de Rosalie, je n'allais pas aller voir Alice qui ne connait Edward que depuis vingt-quatre heures et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ? Rose me regarda, les sourcils levés. Je n'allais pas être franche, juste tourner autour du pot pour ne pas paraitre trop intéressée.

**- Il y aura qui à la plage ? - Si tu veux tout savoir, Edward nous rejoindra en fin de soirée.**

Piégée Bella ! Elle m'a eu. Je voyais déjà son sourire s'agrandir. Donc je partirais un peu avant la fin de soirée. Je n'allais pas encore me faire avoir, cette fois ci, Edward ne m'aura pas et il ne m'aura plus.

**- Je ... D'accord. - Aller ! On y va les filles ! Cria Alice.**

Je pris mon portable pour regarder l'heure mais vis que j'avais un message d'un inconnu.

_**"Je suis désolé !"**_

Qui étais-ce ? Peut-être qu'il s'est trompé. Je lui répondais.

_**"Vous devez faire erreur. Qui êtes-vous ?"**_

Alice me regardait les sourcils levés avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

_**"Je ne crois pas non ! Tu sais très bien qui je suis !" "Non, je ne le sais pas ! Dites-moi !" "Cherche !" "Donne-moi des indices !"**_

Il commençait à m'agacer. Je frappais le coin de mon I phone avec mon index attendant la réponse. Nous descendions, les filles et moi, les escaliers pour nous rendre devant la voiture d'Emmett, où Jasper et lui parlaient tranquillement. Je reçus la réponse et j'eu un sursaut.

_**"Une nuit ... À ce soir ma belle !"**_

Edward ! Je grognais et les garçons se retournèrent vers moi. Alice m'arracha mon téléphone des mains et lu la conversation.

**- Ca ne serait pas Edward ? - Surement ! Rends-moi mon portable Alice ! Bouhhh ! Il m'énerve ce crétin d'abruti de beau gosse.**

Je tendis ma main, et elle me le déposa dedans. Je fis comme si je ne savais pas qui c'était, je ne répondis pas. Emmett me regardait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Pourquoi il ressemblait autant à son frère ? Enfin, Edward était beaucoup plus beau mais on voyait quelques airs de famille, comme la mâchoire carré, le nez droit, les lèvres fines, les épaules carrées, la musculature, la forme des yeux. Mais ils n'avaient pas les même couleurs, Emmett avaient les yeux bleu alors que ceux Edward étaient vert. Un très beau vert même. Je les revoyais, en petit flash, lors de nos ébats et j'eus un frisson. Ses yeux si hypnotisant m'avaient ensorcelés d'un regard.

Emmett frappa dans ses mains, en ouvrant le coffre pour mettre nos sacs à l'intérieur.

**- On y va les enfants !**

Je m'installais derrière avec Alice et Jasper. Alice était aux milieux, parlant avec Jasper de tout et de rien. J'ai quand même entendu un petit "Il faudrait qu'on se refasse une nuit comme celle-ci" venant de Jasper et Alice avait hochée la tête. Je posais ma tête sur la vitre arrière de la Jeep. Emmett a démarré sa voiture, et nous voilà tous partis pour une journée à la plage, où je passerais tout mon temps à lire sous le soleil de San Diego. L'université était qu'à quelques kilomètres de la plage.

Nous roulions, à présent, sur l'autoroute. Emmett fredonnait une chanson, Rosalie envoyait des messages et Alice et Jasper toujours pareil. Une voiture noire me tapa dans l'œil. Une Volvo plus précisément. J'avais décollée vivement ma tête de la vitre et avait regardée la Volvo en question mais plus précisément l'homme dans la voiture et je fus bien contente de voir qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années y était. Pourquoi mon cœur battait aussi vite ? Avais-je eu peur de voir qu'Edward était dans cette foutue voiture ? Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, un peu ! Je voyais la plage se former petit à petit et quand nous arrivions, je fus ahurie du nombre de gens qu'il y avait. Le frère d'Edward coupa le contact, descendit et ouvrit le coffre en prenant son sac en bandoulière et celui de sa Rose chérie. Je n'avais pas remarquée qu'un frigo box était placé dans l'arrière de la voiture.

**- Edward doit nous rejoindre vers dix-sept heures et trente minutes. Les vestiaires sont par là et cette journée est tout à nous. Cria Emmett à la fin de sa phrase.**

Ah ! Il nous rejoint en fin d'après-midi. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour ne pas le croiser. Alice me disait toujours que je suis une bonne comédienne. J'allais bien trouver avant dix-sept heures. Je devrais appeler Angela pour qu'elle vienne me chercher ou qu'Emmett me prête sa voiture ou, mais ça m'étonnerais fortement, Edward qui me prête sa voiture. Je m'arrangerais.

Nous partions tous vers les vestiaires, j'étais avec Alice dans la même cabine, Rose et Emmett ensemble et Jazz tout seul.

Une fois notre maillot mis, nous sortîmes tous en même temps. Alice fit de gros yeux en voyant les énorme suçons que j'avais un peu partout mais surtout à l'intérieure de la cuisse. Emmett avait son sac sur son épaule et un ballon sous le bras. Nous marchions, très vite, vers la plage pour trouver une place. Il était dix heures trente et la plage était déjà bondée d'étudiants. Je reconnus Jessica avec deux blondes. Emmett nous trouva une place éloignée de tous. Je déposais mon essuie et mon sac sur le sable chaud. Une petite pancarte électronique indiquait qu'il fessait vingt degrés.

Le groupe partit dans l'eau et Alice se retourna vers moi.

**- Tu viens ? - Non, je vais bronzer un peu, je vous rejoindrais après. - D'accord.**

Et elle partit dans l'eau, jouer avec tout le monde au volley. J'ouvris mon sac et mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, je le pris en même temps que mon livre et ouvrit le message.

_**"Jolie le maillot !"**_

Mais qui c'est ?! Ca ne pouvait pas être Edward vu qu'il est entrain de travailler. Je tournais ma tête de tous les côtés pour voir si Edward n'était pas dans les parages mais non ! Je ne voyais pas de tête aux cheveux de bronze dans les parages. Je laissais tomber. Ca pouvait être n'importe qui. Je m'allongeais sur mon essuie de plage et ouvris mon livre aux centièmes pages qu'Alice m'avait offert, Hunger Games. J'adorais ce livre, tout comme le film. C'est après quelque pages de lues, que je sombrais dans les bras de Morphés. _

**- Emmett ! Non ! Entendis-je de loin.**

La voix d'Edward ?! Nom de dieu ! J'avais dormis jusque là ?! Je sentis de l'eau couler sur ma poitrine, puis sur mon ventre. Je me relevais en sursaut. La tête remplie de cheveux noirs était qu'à quelque centimètre de moi. Il secoua sa tête et je reçus plein de gouttes sur moi, et je criais. L'eau était gelée. Je me levais, enroulais mon essuie autour de mes épaules tellement les gouttes étaient froide. Emmett me regardait, avec un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres, tout en reculant vers l'eau. Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs ce crétin ! Je laissais tomber ma serviette au sol et avançais vers lui tout en crachant mon venin.

**- Emmett Cullen, tu es vraiment qu'un immature ! T'es vraiment qu'un petit con ! Crétin profond !**

J'arrêtais de parler, mes pieds étaient à la limites de l'eau mais lui était carrément dedans. Je le regardais, son sourire y était toujours. Il m'énerve ! Je reculais et m'approchais du groupe pour prendre mes affaires, je mis mes vêtement par dessus et pris on portable. Emmett était venu près de sa Rosie, je vis Edward allongé sur le dos, relevé sur ses avant bras. Il me fit un sourire maladroit.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Rose en se levant de sa serviette. Ses cheveux, naturellement lisse, étaient ondulés par l'eau. - Je dois y aller, avant que je fasse un meurtre. On se retrouve dans la chambre. - Bella ! Attends ! Tu ne vas quand même pas retourner à pieds ! Tiens ! Cria Emmett en me lançant les clefs qui tombèrent dans le sable. - Merci, je te revaudrais ça Em' ! A plus !**

Je marchais vers le parking et j'entendais Rosalie remonter les bretelles à Edward. Elle lui disait que j'avais totalement raison. J'ouvris la Jeep d'Emmett. Je riais quand je vis tous les paquets de bonbons dans la portière plus une bouteille de Coca. Je montais à bord mis mon sac sur le siège passager et mis le contact. La voiture ronronna. Je regardais sur les côtés et vis la voiture d'Edward plus loin.

J'étais déjà sur l'autoroute. Un faible son me parvenait dans les oreilles. Je piquais quelque bonbon au nounours, il n'y verra que du feu ! C'est qu'il a de bons goûts l'ours sur patte ! Des Tagada, mes préférés. Si je mange tout avant qu'on arrive au campus, je lui en rachèterais un paquet.

Personne ne roulait sur l'autoroute. L'affiche géante avec UCSD dessus me parvenait à chaque kilomètre fait. Je tournais la tête vers la droite pour voir l'université en intégralité. Je regardais le cadran de la Jeep. Il était dix-huit heures et même si j'avais dormis huit heures, j'étais toujours aussi fatiguée. J'allais rentrer dans la chambre, prendre une douche et me coucher.

Je tournais le volant pour renter sur le parking du campus. Je me garais à la place d'Emmett et j'eus un message.

**"Tu t'en sors avec le monstre ? Em'" "Ton monstre ?! Tu rigoles ? Elle est facile à conduire, merci." ** _**"De rien ! Tu aurais vu comment je me suis fait remballer par ma Rosie ! C'était à voir Bee !"**_

Bee ? C'est quoi ce surnom ! Mais j'aimais bien.

_**"J'ai entendus un peu. Je te laisse, je vais me doucher. Il se fait tard. Bisous Nounours !"**_

J'attendis sa réponse mais n'en reçus pas. J'enregistrais son numéro et pris mon sac pour aller dans ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je lançais mon sac sur mon lit, partis sous la douche vite fait avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour me faire quelque chose à manger. Je fouillais dans les tiroirs pour trouver quelque chose de comestible. Je trouvais du riz, du maïs. Un plat froid ? Yes ! Je fis chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole de taille moyenne. Dur de trouver tous les objets dans une cuisine que l'on ne connait pas. J'espérais juste une chose, retrouver mon appartement. Alice et moi avions trouvées un appartement, un peu trop grand pour nous deux, pour les Week-ends ou on doit aller chez nous. Je crois que c'est le seul et l'unique Week-end ou on doit rester à l'université, pour prendre nos repaires dans cet immense établissement.

Mon riz et mon maïs chaud, je le mis dans un plat que je plaçais dans le frigo. Je me jetais dans le canapé et allumais la télé. Je zappais les chaines avant de tomber sur un Disney : Blanche-neige. Alice m'avait forcée à aller voir le film. Bon j'admets, il m'a plu ce film. Il diffère du dessin animé que je n'aime pas.

J'étais admirative devant le film que j'eus presque mal au cœur de me lever et d'aller me servir une assiette de mon repas. J'avais mis une fine couverture sur mes jambes et je tombais, encore, dans un profond sommeil. J'entendis faiblement la porte s'ouvrir et j'entendis le petit rire d'Emmett. Merde ! J'avais oubliée d'éteindre la télé ! Ce n'est pas une honte de retomber dans son enfance !

**- Emmett, mets-la dans son lit. Chuchota Rosalie. - D'accord chef !**

Je sentis qu'on me soulevait mais n'essayais pas pour autant d'ouvrir mes yeux. Il me déposa dans mon lit, me mis sous la couverture. Je lui chuchotais un faible mot de remerciement avant de plonger tout droit dans un rêve. _

**- Bella ! Réveil-toi ! On doit aller à la bibliothèque ! - Lâche-moi Alice ! Je dors là ! - Tu as assez dormie ! Il est midi ! Rose ! Cria-t-elle. Apporte le verre s'il te plait. - Ok, ok ! Je me lève ! Dis-je en me redressant.**

Rosalie avait un verre d'eau à la main et Alice un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance ? Je me levais et partit m'habiller. Je fis une queue de cheval haute. Je me maquillais légèrement et sortis de la salle de bain. Je cherchais mon portable haute technologie dans mes poches mais ne le trouvais pas. Je cherchais dans ma chambre, soulevant les draps, regardant dans les tiroirs de la table de nuit. Je soufflais de résignation. Ou est-ce que je l'avais mis ? Je courais presque dans le salon, cherchais sous le plaide, dans les plis du canapé, sous la table. Rien ! J'entendis Alice rire. Je me retournais.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire la naine ? - Tu cherche ... ça ? Dit-elle en brandissant mon téléphone qu'elle venait tout juste de prendre sur la table de la cuisine. - Oh merci mon lutin !**

Je pris mon portable en regardant si je n'avais rien reçu. Je déposais un baiser sur le crâne du lutin et m'assis sur un des tabourets de la cuisine. Je me fis une tartine remplie de pâte à tartiner en vitesse et la dévora. Je bus mon verre de jus d'Orange en une gorgée et me levais. Alice et Rose m'attendais devant la porte. Je pris un gilet, ce n'est pas avec une petite robe que j'allais être « habillée ». Rosalie nous conduisit à la bibliothèque et je sautillais comme Alice. Une bibliothèque ! Le seul endroit où l'on peut avoir la paix ! J'entrais avec Alice et Rose à l'intérieur. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose allait arriver et je n'allais pas aimer ça, j'en étais certaine !

**- Je vais dans le rayon M-N les filles, on se retrouve ici quand on a fini ? Demanda Rose en marchant lentement vers le rayon précisé. - D'accord ! À tout à l'heure Rose ! Chuchota fortement Alice. Tu veux aller où ? - Tu vas me suivre ? - Pour sûr ! Alors ? - Dans les et A-B. - Allons-y ! Dit-elle en sortant son portable. C'est Jazz.**

Nous étions dans le rayon A-B et je savais ce que je cherchais. Orgueil et préjugé de Jane Austen. Alice rangea son Blackberry et chercha avec moi.

**- Pourquoi tu lis toujours les mêmes livres ? Dit-elle en prenant l'échelle pour monter dessus. - Pour te faire parler, ça a réussis depuis aujourd'hui.**

Elle me fit sursauter quand elle cria qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Je me dirigeais vers la colonne des B et tombais directement sur Emily Brontë. J'avais les deux gros livres sur les bras et quand je me retournais vers Alice, je ne la voyais plus. Je me retournais de l'autre côté et fis face à Edward. Je lâchais mes livres, stupéfaite de le voir ici. Il se baissa, les ramassa et les garda dans sa main. Deux gros bouquins tenaient dans une de ses mains, imaginez-vous à quel point ses main étaient grande ?! J'essayais de les prendre sans le toucher mais il leva son bras en l'air, trop haut pour moi.

**- Je dois te parler avant. - On s'est tout dit Cullen et maintenant rend-moi mes livres ! - Non, non ! TU as tout dis, tout ce que j'ai dis c'est que j'avais envie de to ... - Chut ! Ne dis rien ! Dis-je en mettant ma main sur sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

Son regard emprisonna le mien et j'avais du mal à regarder ailleurs que ses belles prunelles vertes. Il déposa les livres sur une marche de l'échelle et s'approcha de moi en me bloquant contre les étagères remplient de livres poussiéreux. Ses bras m'emprisonnaient contre lui et l'étagère.

**- Je veux un terrain d'entente ... Avec toi et je crois que tu sais ce je veux non ?**

J'hochais ma tête négativement mais en sachant quand même ce qu'il voulait. Du sexe ! Je sentais quand même qu'il y avait un certain malaise entre nous.

**- Une amitié améliorée. Mais avec quelque compromis. - Quoi comme compromis ? - Juste nous deux et personne d'autres, quand on veut, où l'on veut. On doit coucher avec personne d'autre que son partenaire. Ce qui veut dire que je dois coucher qu'avec toi et vice versa ! T'es partante ma belle ?**

Il est complètement fou ! C'est ça qu'il y a, il est complètement tarré ce mec ! Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes pour se poser à la commissure des miennes. Ca me plairais bien mais qu'est-ce que je gagnais là dedans ? À part avoir de la bonne baise quand je veux. Je le regardais dans les yeux, et il haussa les sourcils. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et cette simple sensation m'avait déjà manquée. Il voulait ce compromis pour qu'il m'ait que pour lui ou pour que Jacob et moi n'ayons aucune chance. Je devais réfléchir. L'arrogant ou le modeste ? La folie ou la raison ? En somme, Edward ou Jacob ?

* * *

**Le chapitre Quatre d'OHOU est enfin là.**  
**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**  
**La proposition d'Edward ? Le choix de Bella ?Que croyez-vous que Bella va choisir ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle risquerait de faire ?**

**Mettez-nous tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, le négatif comme le positif, ça nous aidera à avancer. Merci à ceux qui le feront.**

**C'est toujours le même, nous avons rendez-vous le 7 décembre =) **

**Ps : Merci aux lectrices/lecteurs.**


	7. Chp 5: Une vidéo légèrement nuisible

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ! **

**Il est là.Nous espèrons qu'il vous plaira ! *Croise les doigts* On se retrouve en bas ! **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Une vidéo légèrement nuisible.

Edward et moi nous regardions toujours dans les yeux. Cet échange était interminable et à chaque fois que je voulais m'éloigner de lui, il me pressait encore plus contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son odeur corporelle qui sentait merveilleusement bon. Il haussa les sourcils, attendant ma réponse.

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes pour que nos lèvres s'effleurent. Il pressa encore plus son bassin contre le mien, et je coupais court à notre distance pour que nos lèvres se touchent enfin. Je voulais crier victoire mais plus notre baiser se prolongeait, plus je repensais à sa proposition. Putain ça ne serait pas si mal d'avoir Edward comme amant ! Il me fait une proposition à moi, et je reste là à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme une imbécile sans cervelle !

Il passa ses mains dans les poches arrière de mon jeans. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne, mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux. Il recula lentement, ses mains n'étaient plus sur mes fesses ce qui me procura un vide énorme ! Il déposa ses lèvres en un baiser chaste avant de me tendre mes livres et de partir en reculant.

**- Tu as mon numéro bébé ! **

Il se retourna pour marcher dans l'autre sens. Alice souriait au début des étagères. Edward passa à ses côtés en tapant dans la main de ma meilleure amie. Attendez ! Il a dit que j'avais son numéro mais en plus, Alice avait participé à cette rencontre ! Les peaux de vache ! J'avais raison sur l'inconnu qui m'envoyait des messages ! C'était Edward depuis le début. Il allait me le payer et Alice aussi, ils vont me le payer très cher. Je me retournais vivement vers la traitresse en la fusillant du regard tandis qu'elle souriait. Et elle sourit en plus ! Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe pensais-je en arrivant près d'elle.

**- Bella ! Ne m'en veux pas, d'accord ? Il semblait si malheureux et tu sais comment je suis quand on me supplie ? **  
**- Mais ça ne t'excuse pas bordel ! Tu m'as mis au bord du précipice là. Je dois en conclure que tout le monde y est pour quelque chose ?**  
**- Non ! Enfin, Emmett à juste envoyer quelques photos à Edward, et moi je me suis chargée de fixer le rendez-vous. C'est ...**  
**- Emmett a fait quoi ?! Criai-je vraiment furieuse.**

Nous entendîmes la bibliothécaire nous demander de parler moins fort mais je m'en contre fichais ! Emmett Cullen allait en voir de toutes les couleurs lui aussi ! Tout s'expliquait maintenant ! C'est lui qui a dû envoyer une photo de moi en bikini. Merde !

**- Il a juste envoyé une photo de nous tous, tu t'en souviens ? On a prit une photo tous ensemble. Et pour faire enrager Edward, il lui a envoyé.**  
**- Et même ! Il n'avait pas à le faire. Edward m'envoyait des messages et j'ai cru que c'était un psychopathe Alice ! Tu aurais pu me le dire.**

Nous marchions vers le centre de la bibliothèque et Rosalie nous y attendait, quelques livres sous le bras.

**- Tu as trouvée des livres ? Me demanda Rose en posant ses livres, à côtés des miens, sur le comptoir.**  
**- Oui, ces deux là.**  
**- Vous avez vu Edward ? **  
**- Pour l'avoir vu, je l'ai vu ! Chuchotais-je pour moi, heureusement elle ne l'a pas entendu.**  
**- Il m'a dit qu'il était venu pour prendre un livre pour son cours de maths.**  
**- Oui, on l'a vu. Ils ont eu une petite altercation tous les deux. Je peux te dire qu'elle était belle à voir, un vrai petit couple Rose. Dit Alice à toute vitesse.**  
**- Ah bon ? Dit-elle en haussant les sourcils et en prenant ses livres.**

Je grognais et elles rirent en cœur.

**- Arrêtez de rire ! Edward a beau être charmant, il l'est beaucoup mais franchement qu'est ce qu'il est collant ! Et puis toujours avec ces surnoms ! C'est complètement gênant. Bébé ! Qui voudrait qu'Edward Cullen les surnomme comme ça hein ? Okay ! C'est mignon et quand ça sort de sa bouche ... C'est sexy ! Il est sexy ! Terriblement sexy mais il m'énerve la plupart du temps.**  
**- Bella, respire. Je crois qu'on a comprit tu sais. Rigolait Rose en poussant les portes de la bibliothèque.**  
**- Je vais lui en faire baver !**

Alice nous proposa d'aller manger un peu. J'étais encore en rogne à cause de Cullen et quand je le vis dans la cafétéria, ma colère contre lui s'accentua. Je fourrais mes livres dans les bras d'Alice et m'avançais vers Edward en trottinant presque. Il se retourna, laissant son plateau, avant que je n'arrive à son hauteur. Plus j'avançais, plus il reculait et comme avec Rose et Alice, je lui vidais mon sac.

**- Tu n'es qu'un petit salop ! Espèce de ... Goujat ! Je lui montrais mon corps de ma main en le menaçant toujours. Tu l'as bien vu celui-là ?! Tu l'as bien touché ?! Regarde-le bien une dernière fois, parce que ça sera la dernière fois Cullen.**

Quand il arriva à hauteur d'une chaise, je le poussais fermement. Si fort qu'il tomba sur la chaise qui recula et heurta une table. Je me penchais pour que mes lèvres soient près de son oreille et lui chuchota.

**- Je vais encore réfléchir.**  
**- À quoi ? **  
**- Le compromis. Tu as déjà oublié ? **  
**- Non ! Et quand est-ce que tu me donneras ta réponse ? **  
**- Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être une semaine, un mois. Qui sait ! **  
**- D'acc ... Quoi ?! C'est hors de question que j'attende un mois ! **

Je m'assis sur la chaise en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table, et croisa mes jambes. Toutes la cafétéria nous regardaient intensément, à croire qu'on était un phénomène de foire. Je ne faisais plus attention au gigantesque troupeau qui nous entourait et je faisais, de nouveau, face à l'homme à la chevelure de cuivre. Me penchant sur la table, qui nous séparait, je lui chuchotais.

**- Prouve-moi que tu es patient. D'abord je réfléchis puis la théorie et seulement après la pratique ! Dis-je en me levant, le laissant en plan seul.**

Je marchais vers la table de ma meilleure amie et Rose, le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais entendu Edward souffler bruyamment, se levant en me frôlant pour finir par sortir. Je m'assis à leur table, regardant par la porte de la cafétéria. Edward passait juste à ce moment là, il s'arrêta pour me regarder tristement. Tristement ?! Il ne pouvait pas être triste ! C'était injuste.

**- On a entendue la moitié, raconte-nous ce que vous vous êtes dis tout bas.**  
**- Oh ! Heu...**

Je réfléchissais. Mentir était la meilleure solution. Je n'avais pas envie que notre futur accord d'amitié améliorée soit découverte tout de suite !

**- Je lui ai dis qu'il ne devrait plus mettre de jeans pareil !**

Elles me regardèrent bizarrement. J'espère qu'elles vont le croire.

**- Tu sais Ali, tu m'as contaminé avec ta mode, je dois bien lui dire que ce jeans n'est pas fait pour lui ! J'ai raison non ?**  
**- Oui ! Bien sûr. Même si je trouvais que ça lui allait très bien.**  
**- Moi aussi ! Rajouta Rosalie.**

Merde !

**- Mais je crois qu'il s'en fout un peu de votre avis alors que du mien ...**

J'hochais la tête. Elles affichèrent un sourire énorme. Elles ont compris ! Elles ouvrirent leurs boîtes où des macaronis y trônaient. Qu'est-ce qu'elles m'avaient prient ? Je soulevais délicatement le couvercle du boîtier pour y découvrir également des macaronis ! Ce n'était pas mon plat préféré et je n'en raffolais pas mais s'il n'y avait que ça, je n'avais pas le choix ! Je devais leur dire que ce soir, nous allions aller dans le dortoir des garçons pour ... s'amuser un peu ! C'est plus pour essayer d'échapper à Edward qui est complètement accro au sexe !

**- Vous avez quelque chose à faire ce soir ? Demandais-je en avalant une bouchée de pâtes.**  
**- Moi non. Et toi ? As-tu un plan pour ce soir avec Sexy Cullen ? Demanda Alice, un sourcil levé et un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Je regardais Rose. Même chose ! Merde ! **  
**- Bah moi non plus ! Ca vous dit d'aller au dortoir des garçons pour passer la soirée avec eux ?**  
**- Super ! De toute façon, j'étais quand même vouée à rester avec Emmett ce soir. Je suis partante ! Alice ?**  
**- Oui. Je vais demander aux garçons.**

Elle sortie sont BlackBerry et tapa un message en deux secondes. Elle le posa sur la table et il vibra.

**- Emmett et Jazz sont d'accord, il faut qu'une de vous deux envoie un message à Edward. Je n'ai pas son numéro, ne me regarde pas comme ça Bee ! Tu le fais ?**  
**- Ok ! Dis-je pas très enthousiaste de lui faire un texto.**  
**- Dis-lui pour dix-huit heures ! **

Je pris mon téléphone et mis le numéro d'Edward dans mon répertoire.

" _Tu veux venir ce soir ?_ "  
" _Où ça ?_ "  
" _Dans ton dortoir ! Viens pour dix-huit heures ! À ce soir !_ "

Il ne me répondit pas. Nous finîmes de manger, nous jetons nos boîtes à la poubelle et partîmes dehors.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demandais-je en continuant à marcher.**  
**- Et si on allait à la plage ? **  
**- On y a été hier Alice ! Ripostais-je.**  
**- On n'a rien à faire Bella, on peut y aller avec les garçons. Dit Rose en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble.**  
**- D'accord, d'accord ! On y va ! Je suppose que je dois encore faire un message à Edward ?**  
**- Tu suppose bien ! Cria Rose qui montait déjà les marches d'escalier.**

Je repris mon portable et alla sur le nom Cullen.

" _Tu veux venir ?_ "  
" _Où ça ?_ "

Est-ce qu'il attendait que je lui dise de me rejoindre dans ma chambre ? Rêve !

" _Dans mon lit._ "  
" _J'arrive tout de suite !_ "

Crétin !

" _Ironie Edward ! On va à la plage avec les autres, tu veux venir ?_ "  
" _C'est toi qui veux que je vienne ou c'est Rose qui demande ?_ "  
" _Moi._ "  
" _Ok. Je viens. A toute suite !_ "

Mon portable toucha à peine la poche de mon jeans qu'Alice et Rose me questionnèrent.

**- Il a dit quoi ?**  
**- Oui. Tu veux qu'il dise quoi ?**  
**- Je demandai juste ! **  
**- On va se préparer les filles ? Criai Rose de la porte du haut.**

Nous montâmes palier par palier, jusqu'au temps qu'on arrive enfin au notre ! Heureusement qu'on ne devait jamais faire les courses. J'aurais déjà laissée tous les sacs au premier étage ! Pour ce trimballé plein de sac, je ne poussais personne ! J'étais plutôt celle qui mettait le plus de temps pour décharger. J'ouvris la porte de notre mini appartement et plongea directement sur le sofa. Trop fatiguée ...

**- Bella ! Cria Rose.**  
**- Hum ? **  
**- On n'a pas le temps de rester sur le sofa ! On doit faire les sacs.**  
**- Les sacs ? Sursautais-je en me redressant sur divan.**  
**- Oui ! Emmett a demandé de prendre de quoi boire et aussi le ballon gonflable. Aller ! On s'active Bella ! Oh hé ! On doit aller à la plage toutes seules, les garçons nous rejoignent après.**  
**- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en me levant et partant avec elle dans le couloir menant aux chambres.**  
**- Edward doit faire le plein et ils vont chercher quelques trucs au centre commercial.**  
**- Centre commercial ? Cria Alice en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.**

Je fis un geste pour lui faire comprendre de laisser tomber. Elles partirent dans leurs chambres, me laissant là comme une idiote. Je pris la porte de la salle de bain pour prendre mon écran-total, plusieurs essuies de plages et quelques broutilles. Je rejoignais Rose dans sa chambre pour mettre les affaires dans le sac.

**- Où est Alice ? Questionnais-je en tournant sur moi même.**  
**- Dans la cuisine. Elle prépare les boissons et quelques trucs à grignoter. Tu es prête ? **  
**- Je dois juste mettre mon bikini sous mes vêtements, et toi ? Ah ! Je vais prendre mon appareil photos.**

Je partis chercher mon appareil photos, le mis sur mon lit et commençais à me déshabiller pour troquer mes sous-vêtements contre mon maillot et me rhabillais. J'entendais Rosalie et Alice rire dans la cuisine, je pris mon appareil et trottinais jusqu'à la cuisine. Elles étaient assises sur les tabourets de la cuisine et parlaient avec les trois sacs entre elles. Un des deux sacs étaient vide, pour mettre nos linge dedans pour ne pas qu'ils soient mouillés. Rosalie se leva spontanément, nous présentant, à Alice et moi, ses mains. Nous lui tapions dedans en une même claque.

**- Let's go ! Cria Alice en mettant un sac sur son épaule.**

Alice sortait en courant du mini appartement de la fac. Rose et moi nous regardions. Je devais vite rejoindre Alice. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de fermer la porte. Nous nous regardions, puis nous regardions le sac vide. Je fus plus rapide qu'elle et je courais dans le couloir du studio. Rosalie et moi bataillons pour passer la porte. Et quand je réussis à la passer, je m'étalais sur le sol.

**- Tu ne sais pas faire attention ! Riposta une voix vraiment perçante.**

Je relevais la tête pour voir une blonde. Un blond vénitien. Elle me regardait d'un air hautain. J'allais lui faire bouffer son sourire de pouffe à celle-là ! Je me relevais, soufflais et alla fermer la porte du local. Elles partirent, elle et Jessica. Elles parlaient entre-elles quand elle parla plus fort que prévu.

**- Je ne vois pas ce qu'Edward lui trouve ! Cracha-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.**

Je levais les sourcils en l'air et criais dans tout le couloir.

**- Peut-être parce que j'ai un moins gros cul que toi ! Ou peut-être parce que je ne cache pas mon visage sous deux tonnes de fond-de-teint ! Connasse va ! **

Elles se retournèrent et me foudroyèrent du regard. Elles repartirent en parlant fort, très fort.

**- Quand Edward va savoir ça, ça va être fini pour elle ici ! **  
**- Vas pleurer sous les jupons d'Edward, il attend que ça ! Hurlais-je hors de moi.**

Je me retournais vers Rose qui avait optée pour un large sourire. Je lui pris le sac plein et l'attendit.

**- Ne t'en fais pas. Lauren est toujours comme ça, surtout à propos d'Edward, dit-elle alors que nous descendions les escaliers. Toutes les filles de l'Université lui courent après. Sauf toi ! Et c'est ça qui les énervent, ce n'est pas toi qui court après lui mais lui qui court après toi. Elles n'ont jamais eus ça. Edward est plutôt le Bad-boy qui transporte deux cargaisons de filles en chaleurs derrière lui.**  
**- Donc je ne devrais pas faire confiance à Edward, ni sortir avec ?**  
**- Si ! Fais lui confiance. Je sais que tu lui plais, parole d'Hale !**

Je souriais alors que la fin de tous les étages. Alice nous attendait déjà, la porte en main.

**- Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai crus mourir de patience. Qui a la plus grande voiture de nous trois ?**  
**- Je crois que celle de Bella est plus grande. Répondit Rose en nous poussant vers la porte pour que nous allions dehors.**  
**- On prend la mienne.**

Ma petite Beetle était ... Petite. Je crois qu'Alice a mal formulée sa phrase. J'appuyais sur la télécommande de ma voiture et Alice ouvrit le coffre, nous mîmes les sacs à l'intérieur et montâmes à bord. Rosalie était derrière. Je démarrais et Rosalie reçut déjà un message d'Emmett en disant qu'ils sont déjà en route et qu'ils vont arriver dans vingt minutes. Nous étions sur l'autoroute, tous les bolides nous dépassaient. Je n'aimais pas rouler vite à cause de mon père. Il avait eu la bonne idée de me faire passer un de ces tests de flic. J'avais été particulièrement accrochée à ma ceinture ce jour là. Alice avait adorée. Elle en avait même fait trois tours. C'est cette voiture qui simule un accident de voiture en nous faisant faire plusieurs tonneaux dans les airs. Le pire jour de ma vie je crois ... J'avais d'ailleurs été malade le jour suivant. Mon petit papa flic adorait faire peur à mes ex petit amis. Ils ont tous passés un interrogatoire le jour de leur venu. Ce n'était rien de méchant mais gênant pour eux. Il leur avait demandé où ils habitaient, leur numéro, date de naissance et même si ils comptaient coucher avec sa fille chérie. Bref, la misère totale !

Nous allions prendre la sortie quand une grosse voiture grise foncé nous dépassa. Je freinais sec, faisant qu'Alice avançait toute seule vers l'avant et fut stoppée par la ceinture de sécurité.

**- Edward ..., lâcha Rose en un souffle. Rattrape-le Bella ! **  
**- Oublie ton flic de père deux minutes Swan ! Il y a ton plan cul qui te file entre les pneus là ! Avance.**

Je ne les écoutais plus et appuya de toute mes forces sur la pédale d'accélération. Ma voiture nous projeta contre notre siège et elle monta très vite dans les cent kilomètre/heure. J'allais me servir de mes cours de rallye. Mon père a voulu que j'en fasse pour mieux maîtriser ma future voiture.

Ma voiture avançait de plus en plus vite et nous rattrapions bien vite la sienne. Sa voiture était toute sale, remplie de poussière. Il s'arrêta à un stop et je continuais à lui foncer dessus.

**- Désolée papa ! **  
**- On va tous mourir ! Cria Rose en nous voyant avancer vers les garçons.**

Je brûlais le stop et passais à toute vitesse devant Edward, traversant la chaussée. Une voiture arrivait vers nous. Alice criait avec les mains sur sa tête et Rose criait aussi, accrochée à mon siège. La voiture avançait, réduisant l'espace entre les deux tas d'acier. Je repris le contrôle de ma voiture et je nous conduisais à la plage. Rosalie avait criée quand j'avais accéléré pour me mettre dans la route. Alice m'avait applaudit quand nous étions arrivées à la plage.

Nous marchions vers une place libre, le sable était bondé. Je me retournais quand j'entendis un bruit de freinage sur les graviers blanc du parking. Je voyais sa voiture faire des manœuvres rapides et précises. Le pare-choc avant de sa voiture était à quelque centimètre du mien. Je m'étais stoppée, regardant le spectacle. Une main me tira vers l'arrière, me faisant reculer. Alice était installée à quelques mètres de nous, sur son essuie de plage. Rosalie me tirait vers la place qu'elles avaient soigneusement choisies, elle s'installa sur son essuie et je plaçais le mien un peu plus loin d'elles, sachant qu'Emmett allait aller près de sa Rosie et Jasper allait, encore, faire connaissance avec Alice. Et comme d'habitude, j'ais la poisse et j'allais me coltiner Edward. Je m'allongeais sur ma serviette et observais les garçons marcher à pied nu dans le sable. Je remarquais seulement, que Rosalie et Alice étaient déjà en maillot de bain. Jasper et Emmett se "battaient" alors qu'Edward soufflait de désespérassions. Emmett portait un short Hawaïen bleu avec un marcel blanc et des RayBan sur le bout de son nez. Jasper était habillé de la même façon mais dans une autre couleur, short vert et un marcel noir. Edward ne jouait pas dans l'Hawaïen. Il était vêtu d'un short rouge, torse nu avec des RayBan noir sur son joli nez droit et un sac à bandoulière sur son épaule. Ils étaient maintenant installés. Rosalie et Emmett se bécotaient et Jasper se déshabillait pour aller se baigner avec Alice.

**- Je déteste venir ici. Dit Edward en plaçant sa serviette à côté de la mienne.**

Comme je l'avais prédis, il s'est installé à mes côtés. Je commençais à me déshabiller pour rejoindre les quatre autres qui étaient déjà dans l'eau. J'enlevais mon short lentement, pour ne pas qu'il râpe contre ma peau nu, ensuite ce fut le tour de mon top, faisant apparaître mon bikini blanc, et je balançais le tout dans le sac.

**- J'aime venir ici ! Entendis-je Edward dire alors que j'avançais vers l'eau bleue.**

Nous n'étions pas loin de l'eau donc Edward me rattrapa très vite. Je mettais mon gros orteil dans l'eau pour prendre la température de l'eau. Je procédais par étape, l'orteil puis le pied et j'avançais enfin.

**- Tu en fais du chichi ! Aller, à l'eau ! Cria Edward en me prenant dans ses bras et avançais vers la profondeur.**

Je me débattais, lui arrachant quelques jurons.

**- Tu te crois dans Alerte à Malibu ou quoi ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour aller me baigner, je sais très bien le faire seule.**  
**- Et gnagnagna ! **

Il me jeta dans l'eau. Je m'accrochais à son cou pour qu'il me rejoigne aussi. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. J'étais perchée à son cou, mes cheveux et mes fesses touchaient l'eau tiède. Croyant qu'il allait nous remonter, ce fut le contraire qu'il se passa. Il se laissa tomber sur moi, nous faisant couler tous les deux. Le lâchant, je remontais très vite à la surface tout en voyant que je n'avais pas pied d'où nous étions. Les quatre autres étaient beaucoup plus loin que nous et voyant qu'Alice avait déjà l'eau à son nombril. Edward remonta à la surface et l'eau lui arrivait à sa poitrine. Je cherchais le fond avec mon pied mais trouvais la jambe d'Edward à la place. J'avais de l'eau jusqu'à mon cou et j'essayais tant bien que mal de laisser ma tête au dessus de l'eau.

**- Alors ? Pas besoin d'aide ? Ricana-t-il avec son sourire en coin.**  
**- Merci mais non merci ! **  
**- Ok ... Je vais près des autres hein ! **

Il partit en marchant. Il a pied ?! Il n'était pas si grande que ça, si ? J'essayais de mettre mes pieds au sol mais ma tête fut bien vite sous l'eau. Je n'allais quand même pas nager jusque là-bas ! C'est si loin et je risquerais de me noyer à la moitié du parcours mais appeler Edward pour qu'il me ramène allait faire remonter sa fierté en flèche ! Bref, je n'avais pas le choix ! Il n'était pas si loin que ça. Je criais après lui, essayant de le faire se retourner.

**- Edward ! J'ai besoin de toi. Hurlais-je pour qu'il m'entende.**

Il se retourna en faisant aller sa tête de gauche à droite, désespéré. Il refit le chemin inverse et je nageais jusqu'à lui. Nous étions face à face à présent. Il me regarda avec ses sourcils levés.

**- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras comme quelque instant plus tôt.**  
**- C'est de ta faute ! **  
**- Ca va être de ma faute maintenant ! **  
**- Bien sur que oui crétin !**

Je le pinçais à l'épaule pour qu'il me lâche maintenant que j'étais sûre d'avoir pied. Il me déposa dans l'eau, juste à côté du groupe. Je rejoignais Les autres en plusieurs enjambés. Je me mettais entre Jazz et Rose et croisais les bras, furax. Rosalie enroula son bras autour de mes épaules, me serrant contre elle.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fais Edward ? Souffla-t-elle résignée.**  
**- Je ne lui ai rien fais, Rose. Elle a pété un plomb toute seule ! **

Mouais ... Entasse-toi encore Edward. Qui va attendre des mois avant d'avoir une réponse ? Edward !

**- Changeons de sujet ! J'ai parlée à Emmett de ton anniversaire Bella et il veut bien qu'on fasse quelque chose au bar.**  
**- Ce n'est pas possible Alice ! Je t'ai dis que cette année je ne voulais rien faire.**  
**- Mais ça sera ton premier anniversaire avec nous tous ! Enfin eux. Ne nous gâche pas cette joie de le fêter.**

Elle n'avait pas tord. Premier anniversaire avec eux. Avec Edward.

**- J'ai aussi demandée s'ils avaient besoin de serveuses. Tu sais vu que tu voulais qu'on trouve un petit boulot pour notre appartement et ...**  
**- Et quoi Alice ? Dis-je trépignant d'impatience. J'ai toujours rêvé de travailler dans un bar.**  
**- C'est oui. Emmett nous enverra les dates et les heures. Tu es contente ? **  
**- Et puis ton verra ton amant chéri presque tous les jours. Dit Emmett avec un énorme sourire.**  
**- Chéri est un très grand mot Emmett. Et amant aussi. Dis-je en regardant Edward avec un regard mitigé entre la tristesse et la colère.**  
**- Et si on jouait ? Proposa Jasper en ayant vu que l'atmosphère devenait particulière.**  
**- Pourquoi pas ! Vous avez ..., commença Emmett mais s'arrêta avant de voir que je recevais un ballon de plage en pleine tête.**

Je me frottais le crâne et ramassais le ballon qui flottait. Un garçon blond arriva. Il déballa cent fois le mot "désolé". Edward s'énervait contre lui, lui demandant s'il ne savait pas faire attention. Alice riait encore.

**- Je vais bien Edward ! Arrête de le traumatiser ! On peut se joindre à vous ? **  
**- Bien sur ! Venez. Encore désolé. S'excusa le blond.**  
**- C'est rien. Bella. Dis-je en me présentant.**  
**- Démétri. Lui c'est Félix, Leah, Seth, Magie et Emily, dit Démétri en montrant ses camarades.**  
**- Heu ... Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper, dis-je en les montrant aussi.**  
**- Et si on commençait le jeu ? Demanda Emmett en se tapant dans les mains et se les frottant.**

Nous nous placions chacun d'un côté. J'avais Edward, Jazz, Rosalie, Félix, Magie et Leah en face moi. J'avais déjà peur de perdre avec Edward et Félix qui étaient très grand. De mon côté je n'avais qu'Emmett qui étaient grand et costaud. Emmett porta Alice sur ses épaules, je me retrouvais sur celles de Démétri et Emily sur celles de Seth. Dans l'équipe adverse, Rose était portée par son frère, Leah par Félix et Magie par Edward. Même si il m'énervait, j'aurais préférée qu'il porte Rose à la place de Magie. Le jeu commença et avec Emmett et Seth dans mon camp, nous marquions déjà un point. Sauf que quand Edward et Démétri était face à face, Démétri semblait peureux et me laissait tomber. Edward reçus quelque coup de poings de ma part sur son abdomen. Edward serrait souvent la mâchoire quand je claquais un petit baiser sur la joue de Démétri ou quand il me prenait pour me monter sur ses épaules. Pour finir nos adversaires ont gagnés. Ce qui rendait Emmett grognons. Pour finir la journée, nous nous sommes tous installés ensemble à faire connaissance. Ils étaient aussi à UCSD. Et pourtant je ne l'ai avaient jamais croisés. J'en ai appris plus sur un peu tout le monde. Même sur Edward. Leur père était chirurgien et il avait des origines Brésilienne. Le groupe de Démétri avaient presque tous le même âge, 21ans. Sauf Félix et Emily qui en avaient ès ces fascinante découverte. Nous étions tous retournés dans l'eau. Alice et Jazz se lançaient de l'eau tout en riant. J'étais entrain de parler à Edward calmement. Pour une fois ! Quand il disparut tout d'un coup. Je le cherchais des yeux et soudain, je fus projeté dans les airs. J'atterris dans l'eau peu profonde. Quand je refis surface après quelques secondes sous l'eau, je remarquais qu'Edward avait un énorme sourire étalé sur ses lèvres.

C'est après cette longue journée, que nous retournions tous à la faculté pour aller se reposer ou, pour nous, passer le reste de la soirée dans le dortoir des garçons. Étant donné que j'étais fatiguée, Jazz prit le volant de ma voiture. Alice nous avait suppliée, Rosalie et moi, de la laisser seule avec Jasper. Ce que nous avions accepté. Elle essayait toute sorte de drague mais Jasper était dur à percer comme elle disait. Rose lui avait donnée des petites bricoles à tester sur son frère et à en croire Alice, son Jazz va bientôt craquer. Je me demande si Alice fait le même avec Edward. Si seulement c'était aussi facile, pour Edward ! Il n'a pas choisit la plus docile. Je suis tout le contraire. Enfaite, Edward et Alice sont les mêmes. Alice attend que Jasper craque et Edward attend que Je craque.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais sur le siège passager d'Edward et en étant à côté de celui-ci. Edward avait été vexé en voyant ma voiture. Surtout quand j'avais donné les clefs à Jasper. Il avait grogné et c'était placé dans sa voiture. Le pauvre chou ! Il s'est fait battre à son propre jeu sans savoir à qui appartenait la voiture avec qui il avait failli avoir un accident avec.

Le bruit des smacks de Rose et Emmett résonnaient dans l'habitacle. Cela en devenait inconfortable, au point que j'avais envie de sauter sur Edward et lui arracher ses vêtements illico-presto. Edward montait la radio quelques fois, mais à croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès, on les entendait encore plus. Leur bécotage peut vous dégouter à vie ! Alors que j'en avais envie il y a quelque minute, maintenant je préférais ne plus jamais avoir de relation de ma pauvre vie d'humaine. On entendrait presque leur amygdale s'entrechoquer.  
Une heure de route avec eux et les langues deviennent vôtre pire ennemie. Edward et moi étions sortis à toute vitesse de cette chose effrayante. Alice et Jasper étaient déjà là, nous attendant devant la porte de l'établissement des hommes. Les deux langues sur pattes nous suivaient. Nous montions tous les escaliers, Alice manquait de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Jasper ouvrit la porte du mini studio et nous entrâmes, un par un. Emmett nous poussa pour se rendre directement dans la cuisine, plus précisément dans le frigo. Edward partit dans la salle de bain, Jasper et Alice se sont installés sur les tabourets de la cuisine et moi je restais là, debout comme une conne.

**- Bella ? Chuchota Emmett.**  
**- Pourquoi tu chuchote ? Demandais-je en faisant exprès de chuchoter.**  
**- Viens là, bébé Swan. On va te faire découvrir des choses ... Génialissime ! Approche !**

Je m'avançais du divan à petit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore me faire ? Je m'asseyais lentement sur le sofa le plus loin possible de ce fou furieux.

**- Jazz ! Où sont les films ? Demanda Emmett en mettant le meuble sans dessus-dessous.**  
**- Dans ma chambre. Tu te rappelle ? Il ne doit pas les voir ! Je vais les chercher.**

Il partit chercher ces fameux films. Emmett vint se placer sur mes genoux, en me tenant les épaules fermement. Son regard gris avait presque le même effet que les deux iris vert émeraude d'Edward. Mes épaules, devenues douloureuse à cause des grosses paluches d'Emmett, avaient un certain poids en plus. Un sourire naissant s'allongea sur ses fines lèvres.

**- Ce que tu vas voir est juste ... Énorme ! On en profite le temps qu'il est sous la douche. Avec tout ça, dit-il en montrant les dvd, tu vas mieux connaître la vie d'Edward. ** **- Edward va t'étriper Mon Ourson, conclut Rose en mettant ses jambes sous elle.**  
**- On dira que c'est Bella.**

Quoi ?! Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Il veut que je subisse la foudre d'Edward à sa place ? Ils ne se ressemblent peut-être pas, mais ils ont tous les deux les mêmes intentions. Emmett partit s'assoir près de sa petite-amie. Je protestais.

**- Je ne veux pas encore m'engueuler avec Edward, Emmett ! Alors ...**  
**- Chut ! Le film commence ! **

Bouh ! J'enlevais mes chaussures et me plaçais pour être plus à l'aise. Sur un sofa de deux places, je prenais toute la place. Le fameux film sur la vie d'Edward commençait. On voyait une petite tâche noire, très foncé. On dirait un fœtus. Plus la vidéo avançait sur cette tâche noire, plus je me penchais vers la télé. Je sursautais quand une main s'abattit sur l'écran en un râle bruyant. Je venais de deviner que cette tâche en forme de fœtus était les cheveux d'Edward. Une date ; _20 Juin 2007._

"- _Emmett ! Casse-toi, je dors là !_ "

La caméra recula pour montrer Edward qui se retourne, pour se mettre sur le dos avec son bras en plein milieux de son visage. Je devinais que le bras qui présentait le verre d'eau était celui d'Emmett. J'avais déjà un sourire par rapport à la scène qui allait se dérouler sous mes yeux. Emmett cria.

"- _Bonne anniversaire p'tit frère ! Vingt ans ça se fête !_ "

Et il laissa tomber l'eau. D'abord sur le caleçon d'Edward, puis sur son torse et la tête en dernier. Edward se releva de son lit pour balancer la lampe de chevet sur Emmett qui réussit à l'éviter. La scène se coupa. Une phrase et une date apparurent sur l'écran ; Les premiers pas d'Edward en tant que danseur. ; _08 Mars 1988._  
Cette scène là n'était pas d'une très bonne qualité. Ce que j'aperçus me fit chaud au cœur. Une petit tête remplie de cheveux secouais sa couche avec énergie sur du Debussy. Emmett était à côté et tenait les mains d'Edward qui essayait de le repousser. Je ne voyais toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient mis ce titre. Edward junior me le montra. Se secouant dans sa couche, il marcha en cercle, faisant bouger ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il riait, comme aujourd'hui, sa tête penchée en arrière laissant apparaître deux petites dents blanches. La seconde d'après, la musique s'arrêta et il s'applaudit en marchant vers le caméraman.

Vidéo suivante s'intitule ; Edward fait la moue à maman. ; _13 Aout 1988._

Edward était face à une femme. Sa mère. La vidéo était faite pour qu'on voie les deux visages des deux acteurs. La mère avait un petit sourire et les sourcils froncés. Elle était jolie mais le plus frappant dans tout ça, c'est leur ressemblance. Yeux vert, cheveux auburn, lèvres pulpeuses, yeux en amande.

"- _Je t'ai dis non Edward !_ " Dit la mère en montrant son index dans un geste autoritaire.

Edward renifla pour après faire une moue irrésistible. Il s'avança près de sa maman, la lèvre inférieure sortie. Et tout ce termina bien pour Edward, qui réussit à berner sa maman chérie.  
La vidéo suivante était simple sans accrochage. Les anniversaires d'Edward, ses premiers jours à la boxe, sa première voiture, premier essais au vélo. Le plus merveilleux, le premier jour de sa venu au monde.  
La vidéo dernière m'a beaucoup fait rire et était un peu plus récente. La date et le titre s'afficha ; Edward et les pièges à rats ; _25 Mai 2006._

Dans cette vidéo, on ne voyait presque rien. Quelques bougies étaient allumées mais malgré ça, rien n'était clair. Un cri perçant se fit entendre des baffes de la télé. La lumière s'alluma d'un coup dans la vidéo. On voyait Edward en boxer sautiller sur place. Nous entendions des petits claquements. Trop tard ! Cette vidéo m'achevait. Je riais. On entendait Edward crier des injures sur Emmett mais les injures étaient bien trop présentes à mon goût.  
La lumière s'alluma dans le salon. Edward apparut, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, énervé en fait. Je restais sérieuse deux minutes mais en entendant Edward crier dans la vidéo, j'éclatais de rire.

**- C'est drôle hein ?! **

Il passa devant le lecteur dvd et l'éteignit. Il était dix-neuf heures et il était temps que je retourne chez moi. Je me levais, leur dis de passer une bonne soirée mais lorsque j'arrivais à Edward, il tourna sa tête dans l'autre sens. Je mimais à Emmett que ce film était génialissime mais Edward me vit et se renfrogna. Il était vexé le pauvre chou, blessé dans sa propre estime de lui ! Je lui déposais quand même un baiser sur son front et partis avec les filles dans notre dortoir.

Je pris ma douche, me couchais et m'endormis immédiatement en rêvant au mini Edward que j'avais vu ce soir et qui malgré moi, m'avais touché.

* * *

**Verdicte ? **

**Que c'est chou le mini Edward qui fait la boue Made in Cullen ! *_* Bella qui lui dit qu'elle a besoin de lui ! Personne s'en sort sans Edward Cullen ! On attend toute vos impressions et un grand merci au lectrice Et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs ! **

**Un grand merci ! **

**On vous souhaite de passer de bonne fêtes et on se retrouve le 7 Janvier pour les nouvelles aventures d'Edward et Bella, les Fictionners !**


	8. Chp 6: Une célébration inoubliable

**Hey ! **

**Comment allez-vous ? Bonne fêtes ? **

**Nous commençons en beauté avec le chapitre six d'OHOU ! On se retrouve ne bas ;)**

* * *

_Chapitre 6: Une célébration inoubliable._

**- Edward ! Tu es vraiment un rabat-joie ! Dis-je dans le combiné de mon Iphone.**  
**- Je ne suis pas un rabat-joie, Isabella ! Je travail.**

Voilà ce que je faisais depuis cinq minutes environ. Je n'avais pas su placer la phrase que je voulais lui dire. En fait, je n'avais rien dis depuis ces cinq minutes téléphoniques. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il m'écoute pour que je lui dise quelque chose !

**- Écoute-moi Cullen ! La raison de mon appel n'est pas pour te « faire chier » comme tu l'as dit mais pour te demander si on pouvait se voir, maintenant. J'ai ta réponse.**  
**- Tu n'écoutes pas quand je te parle ?! Je-tra-vail ! Dit-il en décomposant chaque syllabe de sa dernière phrase.**  
**- Tu m'harcèles depuis samedi pour avoir une réponse et quand je veux qu'on se voie pour que je te la donne, tu me remballes ! Il faut savoir ce que tu veux. Rétorquais-je mauvaise vis-à-vis de ses réponses.**  
**- Tu as raison ! Je viens te chercher dans une heure et je t'emmène faire un peu de lèche vitrine avant ce soir. Tu es d'accord ?**

D'un coup, sa voix avait été remplacée par une belle mélodie. J'avais gagné ! Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire comme ça. Il n'aura sa réponse que ce soir, au bar. J'allais raccrocher quand il m'interpella.

**- Bébé ! J'ai oublié de te dire mais bon anniversaire. Chantonna-t-il alors que je sentais son sourire dans sa voix.**  
**- Ne me le rappelle pas. Marmonnais-je en passant le chiffon sur le plan de travail.**  
**- Pourquoi ne fêterais-je pas ta venue au monde ?**  
**- Je n'aime pas que l'on me fête. Je préfère être ... dans l'ignorance, Edward.**  
**- Ah ... On se voit tout à l'heure.**  
**- Oui. À ...**

Il avait déjà raccroché.

**- ... Tout à l'heure Edward ! Terminais-je dans le vide.**

Je mis mon portable dans ma poche et rallumais la radio. J'étais seule dans le studio, j'en profitais pour m'amuser et faire un peu de ménage. Alice était bordélique, je le savais. Mais à côté de Rosalie, elle était ordonnée ! Rosalie, c'était un tsunami tandis qu'Alice représentait juste un petit orage. Donc comparée à Rose, Alice était un ange du rangement tombé du ciel. J'avais quelques suggestions : Edward avait déteint sur Rose. Nous étions passées un jour de la semaine dans leur dortoir, je crois que c'était mardi mais je ne suis plus très sûre, la veste d'Edward trônait sur l'accoudoir du divan, un gilet sur le dos d'une chaise, son sac de sport à l'entrée. Je pouvais continuer comme ça longtemps, la liste était longue ... Atrocement longue même.  
Alors que je frottais les traces de chocolat près du micro onde que Rosalie avait faîte. Une des musiques de ma playlist passa à la radio. La chanson que j'adorais dansée ! Je me mis à me déchainer sur les paroles, sautant tout en astiquant bien le meuble. Je finis de nettoyer mais je continuais tout de même à m'éclater sur cette musique.  
Soudain, deux bras chauds vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille, je sursautais et me dégageai de la prise. J'éteignis la radio et me tournais vers le propriétaire des deux bras. Edward, avec un sourire appréciateur collé sur le visage, plus précisément dans le coin de sa bouche. Je m'appuyais contre la cuisine.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je un peu trop essoufflée à mon goût.**  
**- Il est dix-sept heures. L'heure où l'on devait se voir !**  
**- Déjà ?! M'écriais-je en me retournant pour voir l'horloge dans le salon.**

Ses deux mains se remirent à la même place, son torse collé contre mon dos. Ses lèvres vinrent chuchoter au creux de mon oreille.

**- J'aime cette tenue. Surtout quand tu danses, susurra-t-il langoureusement.**

Je me figeais. Ma tenue ! C'est vrai qu'un shorty en dentelle avec un marcel, c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait trouvé de convenable. J'avais une bonne raison, la chaleur de San Diego était étouffante. Des fois, j'avais envie de retourner à Forks, dans le froid. Le souffle chaud qui ricochait sur la peau fine de mon cou, me donna envie de me jeter dans une piscine d'eau glacée.  
Les mains d'Edward se déposèrent sur mon cou, descendant vers ma poitrine. Jusque-là, c'était acceptable. Elles descendirent encore plus bas, longeant mes côtes puis mon ventre plat. Ses mains descendirent, encore plus lentement vers mon bas-ventre. Une de ses mains remonta dans mon cou tandis que l'autre allait vers mon shorty. Stop !

**- Bas les pattes. Obsédé ! Dis-je en le repoussant rapidement.**  
**- Comme si ça te dérangeait, dit-il en riant. Et si tu allais te préparer ? Même si je te préfère ...**

Je lui mis ma main sur sa bouche et l'index de mon autre main sur la mienne.

**- J'ai compris. Je vais aller m'habiller.**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et alla dans ma chambre. Je pris la première robe qui me tombait sous la main et partie dans la salle d'eau. Quand j'étais passée dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain, Edward s'est retourné, son Smartphone à la main. Je fus fin prête en quelques minutes. J'étais habillée d'une robe noire, déjà prête pour ce soir. Je sortis, Edward jouait avec son téléphone. Il le fourra dans sa poche et s'approcha.

**- Tu es superbe. On y va ? Demanda-t-il en me tendant son bras.**  
**- Allons-y Cullen ! Dis-je en passant devant lui, l'ignorant complètement.**

Je l'entendis pouffer et nous sortîmes du mini-appartement, je fermais la porte et nous descendîmes les sept étages. La voiture d'Edward était juste devant la porte du dortoir. Il m'ouvrit la portière et partit derrière son volant. Il alluma le contact et il démarra en trombe.

**- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Quémandais-je en regardant le feu qui était rouge.**  
**- On va au centre commercial. J'ai quelque chose à acheter et j'ai besoin de ton avis.**  
**- Pourquoi le mien ? M'écriais-je pendant qu'il accélérait, je fus scotché au siège.**  
**- Parce que ... Tu es une femme. Une belle femme ! Qui a du goût ? Hésita-t-il.**  
**- Rosalie est une femme. C'est pour qui ce cadeau ?**  
**- Je sais mais je ... Elle est occupée ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre. C'est pour une fille qui me plaît, une fille que j'aimerais bien séduire.**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Alors, vraiment pas ! Et moi qui croyais qu'il avait changé ... Mon cul oui !

**- Et tu me demandes à moi ?! Tu n'es pas croyable !**  
**- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, ses sourcils froncés.**  
**- Oh mais parce que tu me demandes de chercher un cadeau pour ta prochaine conquête alors qu'il y a cinq jours à peine, on ...**  
**- On quoi Isabella ? Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.**  
**- Tu vois de quoi je parle ! Ne fais pas l'innocent Edward.**  
**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, vraiment pas.**

Sa main se plaça sur ma cuisse, la mienne rencontra la sienne en une petite claque.

**- Bas les pattes !**

Il recula sa main dans un rire. La voiture s'arrêta, des jeunes filles nous regardaient. Il tourna la tête, l'avançant vers la mienne. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Son souffle ricochant sur mes lèvres.

« _Même pas en rêve Cullen ! Pensais-je._»

**- L'avertissement que je t'ai donné il y a deux minutes est valable pour toutes les zones de mon corps ! Dis-je me reculant de lui.**

J'ouvris la portière et sortis l'attendre dehors. Je regardais discrètement Edward sortir de la voiture, la mâchoire serrée, le sourire aux lèvres. Les jeunes filles ricanaient, faisant de drôles de bruits. Est-ce qu'elles gémissaient ? Honte à elles ! Edward avait toujours ce sourire stupide sur les lèvres, il mit son bras autour de mes épaules.

**- Alors don juan, comme ça on fait gémir les filles ? L'engueulais-je faussement.**  
**- Je peux faire autre chose aussi. Me murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.**

Ses lèvres longèrent mon cou, caressant ma mâchoire. Son bras accessoirement posé sur mes épaules faisait office de cage autour de mes hanches à présent. Ses lèvres avancèrent de plus en plus vers les miennes. Ne pas le laisser faire ! Il fallait que je trouve une tactique et tout de suite. Le repousser. Les filles derrière me prendraient pour une folle. Euréka !  
Je reculais sa tête avec mes deux mains qui prenaient son visage en coupe, je lui déposais un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Il n'eu pas le temps de rétorquer que je le trainais dans le centre commercial. Cela tombait bien ! Nous étions devant les galeries pour femme. Même si j'étais un peu jalouse, j'allais l'aider à trouver un cadeau pour sa conquête mais pas comme on pouvait l'entendre. Non ! J'allais le traîner dans les boutiques de lingerie.  
Je le pris par la manche et le traînais dans le premier magasin de lingerie. Maintenant, j'allais jouer à Alice. Questionnaire !

**- Comment est-elle ? Demandais-je en regardant quelques sous-vêtements.**  
**- Elle est brune. Dit-il en prenant un ensemble léopard. Rassure-moi, tu ne mets pas ça ?**  
**- Décris la moi, rétorquais-je en lui arrachant l'ensemble des mains.**  
**- Elle a des yeux chocolat, elle est drôle, très drôle. Elle a de jolies fossettes quand elle sourit, elle a de la répartie. Surtout ça ! Et puis, elle a des belles, il s'approcha de mon oreille, fesses.**

J'avais presque l'impression que c'était moi.

**- C'est tout ? Demandais-je en prenant une porte jarretelle bleu nuit. Ma couleur préférée.**  
**- C'est une casse-pieds !**

Je pris l'ensemble bleu nuit. Cette fille me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. J'étais ébahi.  
Il n'osera jamais acheter ça.

**- Cet ensemble lui ira à ravir ! Dis-je lorsque je sentis son torse contre mon dos et ses lèvres contre mon oreille.**  
**- Bien sûr, je l'achèterai Isabella.**

Merde ! Je le trainais par sa chemise jusqu'à la caisse et déposai un peu trop brusquement le vêtement. Edward sorti sa carte bancaire et la passa dans la machine tout en me regardant, les sourcils haussés. La femme de la caisse bavait sur Edward. Elle mit le linge dans un sac et le tendit à Cullen. Nous sortions du magasin et j'entendis la femme soupirer de bonheur. À ce point ? Je marchais vers un deuxième magasin mais la main d'Edward attrapa mon poignet, me faisant stopper net. Il me tendit le sac, un sourire gigantesque sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

**- C'est pour toi. C'est pourquoi j'avais besoin de ton avis même si ce n'est pas ce que je voulais t'acheter.**  
**- Oh ! Merci Edward. Il ne fallait pas, commençais-je en rougissant de plus belle.**  
**- J'espère que tu le mettras, quand on aura des moments intimes !**

Et voilà qu'il venait gâcher ce moment humiliant.

**- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Proposa-t-il en m'emmenant déjà vers une petite sandwicherie.**  
**- Oui. Je meurs de faim.**

Il commanda deux pains et nous les mangeâmes en marchant dans le centre commercial. La nuit commençait à tomber légèrement. Nous avions passé plusieurs fois devant le marchand de glaces mais je n'avais toujours pas fini mon sandwich. Il était délicieux. Je finis enfin mon sandwich, Edward prit la serviette et m'essuya le coin de ma bouche.

**- Que veut faire Mademoiselle ?**  
**- J'aimerais manger une glace ...**  
**- Ok, viens.**  
**- Mais c'est moi qui paye !**  
**- Hors de question ! Imposa Edward en s'arrêtant.**  
**- Laisse-moi payer au moins ça.**  
**- Non.**

Il est têtu en plus !

**- S'il te plaît ! Dis-je en sachant qu'il allait rester sur sa décision.**  
**- Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'une femme a besoin d'un gentleman.**  
**- On a des doutes parfois ! Marmonnais-je peu convaincue.**

Il me traina jusqu'au marchand qui nous sourit en nous voyant. Je ne pus que sourire mais refaisais la tête quand Edward me demanda quel parfum je voulais. Le marchand lui chuchota quelque chose en me lançant quelques regards de temps en temps. Pas très discret ! Le marchand devait avoir la quarantaine. Je sortis un billet de mon portefeuille, prêtant attention au monsieur gentleman qui me servait d'amant. L'homme du stand réclama l'argent et je lui tendis mon billet. Il me fit un clin d'œil et ignora mon argent en prenant celle d'Edward. Il me tendit ma glace et je lui arrachais des mains. Je commençais à partir. Je les entendais rire et Edward rétorqua haut et fort:

**- Oui. Elle est bornée et casse-pieds !**

Je marchais de plus en plus vite, essayant de le semer. Il me rattrapa bien vite et entrelaça nos doigts. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Il mit son doigt dans sa glace et me l'étala sur le bout du nez. J'arrêtais de marcher, ma bouche ouverte. Il avait les sourcils levés et mangeait son cornet. J'allais l'avoir. Je le rejoignis et nous marchâmes vers sa voiture. Il ouvrit ma portière mais je partis me placer sur son capot, mon dos contre son par brise. Il me rejoignit. Je le plaquai contre la vitre de la voiture et montai dessus. J'étais à califourchon sur ses hanches. Ses yeux verts pétillaient avec une légère pointe de malice. Je recouvrais mon doigt de glace et lui en mit une trainée partant de son nez jusqu'à sa bouche. Il rit en essuyant la ligne de fraise.

Je remuais un peu, ses hanches pointues me faisant légèrement mal. Je rencontrais une bosse en changeant de place, je m'y plaçais dessus et remuais un peu. Edward lança sa glace sur le sol et se releva pour être contre moi. Je léchais ma glace sensuellement, enroulant ma langue autour du globe glacé. Edward gémit contre mon cou, me mordillant ma fine peau. Le coucher du soleil rendait les cheveux d'Edward encore plus beau, encore plus roux.

Il remonta le long de ma mâchoire, la râpant de sa fine barbe. Ma glace glissa de ma main pour s'écraser sur le sol, comme celle d'Edward. Mes mains partirent dans ses cheveux, les arrachant doucement. Les dents d'Edward griffèrent ma gorge, me faisant mal mais ça m'excitaient plus qu'autre chose. Il mordilla mon lobe d'oreille. Je balançais ma tête en arrière tout en savourant les sensations qu'il m'offrait. Sa bouche déposa des baisers sur la lignée de griffe. Il remonta sa tête vers la mienne et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser enflammé. Mes dents mordaient ses lèvres, tirant un maximum dessus. Sa langue pénétra dans ma bouche pour aller chatouiller la mienne. Je le repoussais. Il me questionna silencieusement à l'aide de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas ça que je voulais ...

**- On est dans un lieu public, sur ta voiture.**  
**- Nous n'avons qu'à rentrer alors !**  
**Il avait réponse à tout. Je glissais sur le capot et sautai faiblement sur le sol.**  
**- Tu me fais visiter la ville avant d'aller travailler ? Proposais-je sachant déjà qu'il allait souffler fortement et accepter. C'est ce qu'il fit.**  
**- D'accord.**

Il me tendit sa main, après être descendu du capot. Je la pris et il entrelaça nos doigts comme il y a cinq minutes à peine. Il nous conduisit dans un genre de parc et nous marchions en parlant, racontant l'histoire de Rose et Emmett.

**- C'est sur ce banc-là qu'Emmett a embrassé Rosalie pour la première fois. Le jour où ils se sont mis ensemble. Chaque année on se retrouve ici, pour leur anniversaire comme dit Rose. Emmett envisage de demander Rose en mariage sur ce banc.**  
**- C'est une belle histoire. Emmett ne te ressemble pas ... Il est si différent, dis-je alors qu'Edward me regarda.**  
**- Emmett a été comme ça aussi. Il a eu le coup de foudre. Dit-il en balançant nos mains dans le vide.**  
**- Tu y crois toi ? Au coup de foudre ?**  
**- Non. Quand ça m'arrivera j'y croirais peut-être mais je suis loin d'en avoir un ..., chuchota-t-il.**  
**- Pourquoi ? Tout le monde a droit à l'amour.**  
**- Pas moi.**  
**- Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ? Demandais-je.**  
**- Si, une fois. Une seule et unique fois et je regrette.**

Je n'en demandais pas plus. Peur qu'il s'énerve et qu'il se referme comme une huître.

**- Edward Cullen, tu es un homme formidable. Tu mérites d'être comblé d'amour et de bonheur.**  
**- Je suis heureux comme je vis, Bella ! Ma mère m'offre déjà beaucoup trop d'amour.**

Nous passions devant une ruelle sombre, des jeunes riaient et buvaient. Je m'accrochais un peu plus à Edward, me collant contre lui. Les jeunes sortirent de leur cachette et j'ouvris les yeux en grand. Pas eux ! Je ne voulais pas les voir. Je tirais un peu sur Edward pour qu'il avance mais c'était trop tard. Ils m'avaient reconnu.

**- Bella ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir.**  
**- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé. Crachais-je en serrant fort la main d'Edward.**

Laurent s'approchai de moi, laissant un petit mètre d'écart entre nous. Un jouait avec une de ses nattes tout en faisant les cent pas.

**- James sera content d'apprendre que tu as un nouveau copain. Il sera tellement content !**

Il s'approcha de moi, m'empoignant par le bras. Il me chuchota à l'oreille. Edward planta ses ongles dans ma main et ma hanche.

**- Il sera fier pour toi et il refera le joli minois de ton copain.**  
**- Lâche-moi sale brute ! Tu me fais mal ! M'écriai-je.**

Edward plaqua sa main sur celle de Laurent et la retira de mon biceps.

**- Elle t'a dit de la lâcher ! Grogna Edward.**  
**- Oh ! Le petit copain prend sa défense. Tu n'aurais pas dû, petit.**

Laurent me reprit par le bras mais Edward n'était plus patient à parler. Il lui mit son poing dans la figure. Laurent recula d'un petit mètre. Edward me prit par les épaules, me secouant gentiment, sa main me tendait les clefs de sa voiture.

**- Pars ! Ne reste pas là !**  
**- Je reste.**  
**- Tu prends ses putain de clefs et tu t'en vas, c'est clair ?! Cria-t-il.**

C'était la première fois qu'il criait comme ça. Par peur je pris ses clefs et marchais à reculons. Laurent crachait sur le sol de San Diego. Edward s'était déjà retourné pour continuer son combat. Il frappa Laurent dans les hanches à coup de pieds. Laurent cria quelque chose et ses congénères rappliquaient avec des battes de base-ball. Ils sont fous ! J'avançais vite mais Fred, Randall et Lucas frappaient déjà Edward dans les côtes avec leurs battes. Je courrais vers eux, les poussant. Edward se tordait de douleur, tenant ses flans dans ses mains. Laurent se releva et avança vers nous, déterminé à en finir avec Edward mais je m'interposais entre eux.

**- Laisse-le ! Il ne te n'a rien fait Laurent. Laisse-le tranquille s'il te plaît ! M'époumonai-je, ayant quelques larmes qui coulaient.**

J'avais beau être forte, tête dure mais au moindre signe de violence sur quelqu'un que j'appréciais, je fondais en larmes. Je savais que Laurent n'aimait pas voir les filles en larmes, il allait nous laisser tranquille.

**- D'accord ! Mais qu'il ne vienne plus jamais s'interposer entre toi et moi, compris ?! Cracha Laurent tout en reculant.**

Ils partirent. Laurent avait saigné.

**- Edward ...**  
**- Je t'avais dit de partir ! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.**  
**- Si je serais partie, tu ne serais plus de ce monde Edward ! Mets-toi ça dans la tête. Tu n'es pas invincible ni incassable.**

Je le relevais mais il grinça des dents quand je touchais ses côtes sensibles.

**- On doit aller à l'hôpital.**  
**- Non ! Fit-il trop rapidement à mon goût.**  
**- Si ! C'est moi qui ai les clefs, c'est moi qui décide.**  
**- Je vais bien Bella.**  
**- Ah oui ? Le narguai-je, je mis mon doigt contre ses côtes, il se tordit de douleur. On y va et puis c'est tout !**

Je le conduisis à sa voiture. Ouvrant sa portière, il s'installa et souffla un bon coup. Je me plaçais côté conducteur et démarrai la voiture du premier coup. Je pris l'autoroute sous les ordres d'Edward.

**- Je t'assure que je vais bien, bébé.**  
**- Tu vois mon doigt ? Il acquiesça. Si tu me dis encore une fois que tu vas bien, tu vas l'avoir dans les côtes, pigé ?**

Il me foudroya des yeux. Les globes verts me paraissaient moins pétillants que tout à l'heure.

**- Tu as un problème avec les hôpitaux ?**  
**- Oui et non.**  
**- Pourquoi oui ?**  
**- Rien d'important.**

Ok ... Je venais de lui sauver la vie et il ne me parlait même pas. Je venais tout juste de changer de réponse. Je culpabilisais à mort. C'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est fait frapper, c'est à cause de moi qu'il espère. Je voyais l'hôpital. Je tournais et entendis Edward grogner. Je me garais sur le parking des urgences. Edward sortit de la voiture et tendit sa main. Il espérait que je lui rende ses clefs mais je lui pris la main. Il souffla bruyamment. Il marcha vers l'entrée, la femme de l'accueil eut un sourire ravi.

**- Edward ! Tu es déjà de retour ? Questionna-t-elle en appuyant sur un bouton et appelant le docteur Cullen.**  
**- Oui. Une simple visite.**  
**- Ton père arrive.**

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, qu'un grand brun cria le prénom de mon amant.

**- Edward ! Que me vaut ta deuxième visite ?**  
**- Rien ! Juste une visite de courtois ... Aïe !**

Je venais de lui donner un coup de coude dans ses côtés intacts. J'eu droit à un regard assassin.

**- Ce qu'il voulait dire Docteur, il a un petit problème au niveau des côtes. Dis-je en soutenant le regard noir d'Edward.**  
**- Tu dois être Isabella ? Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.**  
**- Oui. Appelez-moi Bella.**  
**- Revenons à nos moutons ! Il s'est battu ?**  
**- Non. Enfin oui ! Un peu des deux. On se promenait, des voyous m'ont interpelées et un d'eux me faisait mal et ne voulait pas me lâcher. Edward s'est juste interposé mais ils lui ont donné des coups de battes dans les côtes. Là ! Dis-je en faisant avancer mon doigt vers la scène de crime.**

Il attrapa mon doigt entre les siens, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

**- Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois. Dit-il en mettant mon doigt contre ses lèvres.**

Le rouge montait et Edward riait avec son père. Charmant le papa en passant. Si Edward n'était pas là, j'aurais cru que c'était un interne tellement qu'il paraissait jeune. Edward avait une mince ressemblance avec son père. Le nez droit et fin, sa bouche. Monsieur Cullen était brun foncé par contre, comme Emmett. Edward tenait sa couleur bronze de sa mère alors. Le Docteur Cullen nous conduisit à son bureau.

**- Assieds-toi Edward. Enlève ton haut.**

Mon Dieu ! Tuez-moi tout de suite. Je partis m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises. Papa Cullen ausculta son fils alors que celui-ci contractait ses muscles face à la douleur.

**- Monsi ...**  
**- Appelle-moi Carlisle et je t'en conjure, tutoie-moi, s'il te plaît !**  
**- D'accord Carlisle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**  
**- Côtes cassées. Je vais te mettre un bandage, te prescrire des antidouleurs et interdiction de faire du sport ! TOUS les sports Edward. Bella veillera sur toi ! Tu pourras vérifier à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de sport, le sexe y compris et qu'il prenne ses antidouleurs. Quand il est avec toi évidemment. Je le dirais à Jasper pour qu'il prenne le relais une fois dans son dortoir.**

Edward remettait son tee-shirt, grimaçant à chacun frôlement. Son père fit les papiers, prit une boîte de gélule et me les tendit. Carlisle ouvrit la porte et Edward me laissa passer. Il parla à son père, j'écoutais d'une oreille discrète.

**- Pas d'alcool Edward, ou très peu. Ni de sport. Bon, si tu y vas calmement tu peux faire celui-là mais vas-y mollo, d'accord ? Prend biens tes médicaments en temps et en heure ! Et surtout, garde là celle-là ! Dit-il en me montrant faiblement du doigt.**  
**- Oui papa. Passe le bonjour à maman et dis-lui que je l'aime. Je lui passerai peut-être un coup de fil ce soir.**

Carlisle ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et le poussa vers la sortie. Il me fit un signe de la main et la porte de Carlisle se ferma doucement, la laissant entre ouverte.

**- On peut y aller maintenant ? On va être en retard si on reste là à rien faire, fit Edward en mettant sa main dans le bas de mon dos, me poussant vers la sortie.**

Edward tendit sa main comme tout à l'heure et je lui rendis ses clefs. Il me sourit tendrement. Il ouvrit ma portière et je m'engouffrais dans l'habitacle. Edward mit le contact et démarra en trombe une fois à l'intérieur du bolide. Il conduisait comme un taré sur l'autoroute et prenait les virages à fond. Il stoppa net la voiture sur le parking réservé. J'étais à deux doigts de vomir. À deux doigts seulement ! Je sortis de sa voiture en titubant. Edward me regardait près du coffre.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.**  
**- Je déteste ta conduite !**

Je marchais en titubant toujours autant. S'il y aurait un policier qui serait passé par ici, il m'aurait fait un alcootest dans l'immédiat.

**- J'ai pris ton sac. Tiens ! Il me tendit le dénommé sac.**

Je fusillais Edward des yeux quand il essaya de me prendre par la taille et je marchais un peu mieux quand on fut arrivé à la porte blindée. Edward fit le code de la porte et la tira vers lui avec une certaine facilité et me laissa passer en première. Il faisait noir dans la réserve et mon pied rencontra plusieurs bacs. Je faillis tomber et j'entendis un rire.

**- Arrête de rire ! Si tu avais un minimum d'allure, ses bacs seraient rangés ! Crachais-je à Edward.**

Mes yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la noirceur des lieux et nous sortîmes enfin de ce bordel. Personne ne nous remarqua, Edward rejoignit son bar. Il prit un verre d'eau et avala un de ses antidouleurs sans que personne ne le vît. Je passais, moi aussi, derrière le bar. J'arrivais à la hauteur de son oreille et collai le sac du magasin contre son torse.

**- Planque ça. Je ne veux pas me promener avec toute la soirée.**

Il prit le sac et le planqua près de son shaker. Edward regarda au-dessus de mon épaule, je me retournais vers un Emmett pas très content.

**- Où est-ce que vous étiez ?! On vous attend depuis cinq minutes.**  
**- On est allé voir Papa. Il m'a dit d'aller le voir avant ce soir. Tu sais comment il est, il parle beaucoup ! Dit Edward essayant de sauver ses fesses.**

Emmett fit un grand sourire, passa à côté de nous et tapota les côtes blessées d'Edward. Il grimaça un peu avant de me pousser en dehors du bar. Je soufflais, désespérée. J'allais encore boire ce soir. Emmett ne voulait pas qu'Alice et moi refusions un verre. Nous étions à peu près sur d'être bourrées à chaque jour de boulot. Angela arriva en sautillant avec Alice accrochée à son bras. Angie s'affala sur un tabouret, ses avant-bras sur le bois du bar tout en faisant découvrir son décolleté.

**- Edward ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Dit-elle un peu dans les vapes.**

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle, lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna à son mélange. Il préparait un plateau et vu le nombre de verres qu'il y avait dessus, je sentais déjà l'alcool dans mon sang. Je savais qu'un des verres me serait réservé. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais rester sobre. Angela me déposa un baiser tout en criant dans mes oreilles.

**- Joyeux Anniversaire ! Vingt-deux ans.**

Je lui souris et pris le plateau qu'Edward me tendit en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je partis vers la table indiquée sur la feuille du bloc-notes. Mauvaise table ! J'essayais de sourire mais me souvenais de cette table. Celle où ils m'ont réservé cinq verres sur une soirée. Je déposais le plateau sur la table et déchargeais la plaque de fer. Un des gars paya la note. J'allais reprendre mon plateau mais ils n'étaient pas du même avis. Je dus boire un grand verre de Tequila avec eux. Quel plaisir de rester là, à boire avec des gars qui n'étaient pas de toute laideur. Ils n'étaient pas aussi beaux que celui derrière le bar de plus qui faisait gémir les filles. Non ! Ils ne leur arrivaient même pas à la cheville. Mon verre bu, je les remerciais et partis vers le bar. Un deuxième plateau était présent, j'allais le porter à un groupe de filles. Elles ne m'offrirent rien, trop occupé à baver sur Edward qui se passait les mains dans les cheveux. Je repartis avec l'argent et le plateau. Je le lançais pratiquement sur le bar, Edward se retourna au bruit de métal contre le bois.

**- Hé bébé ! Du calme. Viens ! Dit-il en montrant l'autre côté du bar.**

Je le rejoignis et plaquais mon calepin contre Angie.

**- Tu m'en dois une, souviens-toi !**  
**- Je vais pouvoir enfin m'amuser !**

Elle partit avec un plateau plein et le calepin dessus. Edward m'attrapa par la taille et me colla contre le bar et lui. Emmett était de l'autre côté du bar et nous regardait. Je rougis. Les mains d'Edward longeaient mes côtes descendant vers les poches de ma robe. Il ouvrit les tirettes des poches. Heureusement, personne ne nous regardait à part Emmett. Edward ressortit sa main et un vide se fit dans ma poche. Mon téléphone ! Edward tenait mon portable dans sa main et le tendait à Emmett.

**- Emmett ! Rend-moi ça. Protestais-je en me débattant d'Edward.**  
**- J'en ai juste pour une minute. Je te le rends après. Edward ! Montre-lui comment faire des cocktails.**

Je ronchonnais dans mon coin, mes mains prisonnières de celles d'Edward. Il appuya encore plus son torse contre mon dos. Edward tourna son bassin un peu sur le côté et plaça deux bouteilles d'alcool devant moi. Son shaker déjà aux côtés des bouteilles. Il prit mes mains dans chacune des siennes. Me guidant dans mes gestes. Il me fit prendre une première bouteille, me la fit faire verser dans le shaker.  
Il me parlait mais je n'écoutais rien, bien trop obnubilé par son sexe gonflé contre le haut de mes fesses et ses mains sur les miennes. La scène aurait été plus érotique si nous étions autour d'une poterie mais nous ne pouvions pas tout avoir. Je trouvais que cette scène était tout de même érotique malgré les gens qui dansaient, rigolaient et buvaient autour de nous.  
Sa main me fit prendre la deuxième bouteille et me fit faire le même geste que pour la bouteille précédente. Il mit des glaçons dans le mélange et mes mains prirent, avec celles d'Edward, le shaker pour le secouer. Il me fit verser le tout dans un verre et le laissa sur le côté.  
Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou et me libéra et m'entraina vers la piste. Emmett était avec mon téléphone près de la sono et une de ma chanson préférée passa dans les baffes de la salle. Emmett prit un micro et cria pour que tout le monde l'entende.

**- Et maintenant, un Slow ! Bon anniversaire Bella.**  
**- Je le hais ! Chuchotais-je dans l'oreille d'Edward.**

La salle se forma en groupe autour de la musique. A thousand years de Christina Perri. Edward tendit sa main et je la lui pris. Il nous emmena au milieu de la piste et me tint par la taille. Je dus mettre mes mains dans son cou pour ne pas lui faire mal à ses côtés. Nous commencions à danser lentement. Nous dansions comme ça jusqu'à la moitié de la chanson.  
Je culpabilisais toujours par rapport à tout à l'heure avec les amis de James. C'était le moment de lui dire ma réponse. Il avait déjà tant attendu juste pour un oui ou un non. J'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille et lui chuchota d'une voix sûre et suave. Je sentis ses frissons au niveau de sa nuque.

**- J'accepte votre offre Monsieur Cullen.** **Chuchotais-je, mordillant son lobe à la fin de ma phrase.**

Une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes. Il approfondit le baiser, me pressant contre lui encore un peu plus. Je tirais sur sa chevelure. Ses mains descendirent de ma taille pour se lover sur mes fesses, les pinçant. Son sourire se fit sentir sur mes lèvres.  
C'est à ce moment que je me posais mille et une questions mais surtout celle-ci : Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?

* * *

**Hey ! Comment vous allez ?!**

**Comment s'est passé la rentrée ? Bien on espère !**

**Pour commencer l'année 2013 en beauté, ce chapitre est ULTRA long ! Rien que pour vous !**

**Nous espèrons que vous avez passés de bonne fêtes ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez reçu ? *Indiscrètes* ^^**

**Revenons à la Fiction ! **

**Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?**

**Petite séances de caresse sur le capot ! Sexy ! =')**

**Avec une Bella qui n'en peut plus de boire.**

**Bon, il faut reconnaître que Bella s'est faite avoir à son propre jeu.^^**

**Edward fidèle à ses gentleman quand même.**

**Laissez vos impressions ! Negatives comme positives ou encore mixte ! Nous somme preneuses de tout ! Mais restez tout de même polis et respectueux !**

_**Undomiel's et Joy.**_


	9. Chp 7: Un retournement de situation

**Bonjour, bonsoir. **

**Désolée de ce léger retard.**

* * *

_Chapitre 7: Un retournement de situation._

Mon réveil sonna. Ce simple bruit me donna une migraine comme pas possible. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre dans mes tempes. Bon, on n'y va pas par quatre chemins : un bon verre d'eau et une aspirine feront l'affaire. J'avais dû boire beaucoup pour en arriver là. Je m'étends, baillant de fatigue. Ma main frôla ma peau nue. Nu ? Je retirais la couverture en vitesse. J'étais en sous-vêtements. Par réflexe, je tournais la tête vers le côté droit du lit. Personne. Heureusement !

Maintenant que j'étais debout et réveillée, je partis prendre le médicament. Je me demandais si Edward prenait bien ses antidouleurs, ce qu'il faisait, où il était. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me posais ces questions. Je l'appréciais et pas qu'un peu ! Il est charmant, romantique, drôle, protecteur, arrogant même si ça ne peut que m'énerver par moment.  
Je pris le cachet après l'avoir cherché pendant cinq minutes. Mes yeux furent attirés par des paquets de plusieurs couleurs. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Je déposais mon verre d'eau et partis voir ces fameux paquets. J'écartais les pans du premier paquet. Le bleu nuit.  
Une odeur chatouilla mes narines. Une merveilleuse odeur ! Je trouvais une carte. Je la pris entre mes doigts et l'ouvris.

**_"Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, bébé ! E."_**

D'où l'odeur masculine. Je laissais la carte sur le côté et pris le bout de tissus qui se trouvait dans le sac. J'en sortis un pull gris foncé avec des initiales.

**- E.A.M.C ... Qu'est ce que c'est ? Me chuchotais-je.**

Je remis le pull dans le sac et pris tous les sacs et les fourraient au pied de mon lit. Je n'allais pas regarder tout mes cadeaux alors qu'il était seulement sept heures du matin et que j'avais, maintenant, un peu moins d'une heure pour me préparer avant que les deux folles se lèvent, ce qui veut dire dans moins de vingt minutes. Je fouillais dans mon armoire à la recherche de quelque chose de convenable à porter. Je mis la main sur une jupe arrivant mis cuisse collante, un top, dénudant mes épaules, blanc.  
Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain et me préparais en vitesse.

L'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps. Cette chaleur m'apaisait. Je me détendais au contact de l'eau, ma tête me faisait moins mal. Je sortis de la cage de vapeur et m'enroulais dans des serviettes couleur saumon. Une serviette autour de ma poitrine et l'autre enroulait ma tignasse.

Je défis la serviette autour de mes cheveux et pris le sèche-cheveux pour les sécher. Je me séchais le corps en vitesse et m'habillais de la jupe grise et du top blanc. Je me maquillais faiblement avec du crayon noir et du mascara de la même couleur et un peu de rouge à lèvres rouge. J'étais enfin prête.  
Un coup se fit à la porte et une voix déraillée avec.

**- Swan ... Dépêche-toi. J'ai même pas la force de te crier dessus mais bouge-toi ! Grogna Rosalie d'une vois enrouée.**

J'ouvris la porte et Rosalie se trouvait derrière Alice, les poings sur les hanches. Alice me bouscula pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle l'a ferma à clefs et le jet de la douche se fit entendre.

**- Elle m'a promis de faire vite mais j'ai des doutes ! Cette chieuse met une demi-heure à se préparer. Souffla Rose complètement résignée.  
- Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Emmett ? Je suis sûre qu'il voudra bien te prêter sa douche.  
- À cette heure Edward et mon frère essaye de faire leur cheveux. Pour Jazz c'est facile, un coup de peigne, un peu de gel mais pour Eddy, c'est autre chose ! Il essaye de mettre du gel mais ça ne tiens pas. Il passe plus de temps à faire ses cheveux que se laver. Merci quand même Bee.**

Je lui donnai un baiser sur sa joue et partis mettre des chaussures. Plutôt escarpin ! Je les enfilais et pris mon sac de cours. Je pris une pomme en passant près de la cuisine. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Rose y entra en trombe, mettant Alice dehors. Je souris.

**- Je n'ai pas fini Rosalie !  
- M'en fou !  
- Je vais t'étriper Hale !  
- Tu ne m'arrive même pas à la cheville, la naine.**

J'entendis Rose rire et l'eau couler. Je partis vers la porte.

**- J'y vais, je vais finir par être en retard.  
- Tu parles ! Ce n'est pas plutôt un certain Edward qui t'attend ? Tu étais plutôt HOT hier soir. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
- N'importe quoi !**

J'ouvris la porte et la refermais derrière moi. Je croquais à pleine dents dans ma pomme et mâchais le bout tout en descendant les marches. Mon sac en bandoulière frappant mes cuisses. J'en connais une qui avoir mal à ses cuisses !  
Je repensais à la parole d'Alice lorsque je regardais l'immeuble des garçons. Que voulait-elle dire par " Tu étais très HOT hier soir." ? La question était plutôt, qu'est ce que j'avais encore fais à Edward ? Ou à quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs ... Je ne me souvenais de presque rien. Nous avions dansé ensemble, il m'avait offert un verre puis il a mis un tablier et m'a aidé à apporter les commandes, Angela avait lâchée après deux allers-retours. Il m'a touché lorsqu'il passait près de moi, me chuchotant des mots excitant à mon oreille puis le trou noir. Je finirais par retrouver la mémoire.

Je souriais lorsque je vis Jasper attendant Alice près de la fontaine. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ils n'étaient qu'au stade baiser. Ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Edward et moi avions été beaucoup trop vite.  
Je saluais Jazz de la main et continuais d'avancer vers les grandes portes du gymnase. Commencer par gym avec les deux folles que j'avais comme colocataire et les trois garçons qui nous "appartenaient". Je souris à cette pensée. Je n'appartenais à personne sauf que mon corps, lui, appartenait à un garçon aux yeux vert émeraude et aux cheveux en bataille. Et c'était réciproque depuis hier soir, Edward m'appartenait corps mais pas âme.  
Jasper m'interpela et nous entrâmes, tous les deux, dans la grande salle de sport.

**- Ils sont encore en retard ? Demandais-je en ne voyant ni Emmett, ni Edward dans la salle.  
- Quelle question ! Edward doit encore dormir à cette heure-ci avec un Emmett qui essaye de le réveiller depuis une demi-heure. Et elles le sont encore ?  
- Quelle question ! Riais-je avec lui, reprenant ses mots. Alice a piqué la salle de bain, Rose a donc dû attendre pour se préparer et comme Alice déteste être toute seule, elle doit l'attendre. On se retrouve tout de suite ?  
- Bien sur !**

Je vis Jacob entré dans le vestiaire. Il n'avait pas bonne mine, des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux rougis. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les quatre retardataires entrèrent. Rosalie et Alice se dépêchaient de venir me rejoindre. J'attendais qu'Edward rentre dans son vestiaire mais la vision d'Edward à l'hôpital me revint. Ses côtes ... J'entrais et m'installais près des filles. Lauren et Jessica nous regardaient de travers. Comme d'habitude ! J'avais très envie de leur lancer une réplique tout droit sortis de la maison Swan mais me retint en entendant la voix de la raison : Rose.

**- Laisse couler, Bee. Elles n'en valent pas la peine.  
- Je sais. Mais leur coller une bonne raclée me ferait du bien ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles me veulent.  
- Edward, chérie. Ce qu'elles veulent c'est Edward. Ce n'est pas comme si Edward te laissait des marques à chaque fois que vous vous embrassés ! Dit Rose en augmentant le volume de sa voix.  
- Torride ! Chantonna Alice en sortant du vestiaire.**

Je plaquais ma main sur mon cou. Il avait osé ! J'allais le tuer ! Lui planter mes deux doigts dans ses côtes. Monsieur Arrogant, Prétentieux ! J'allais le massacrer ce Cullen aux cheveux magnifiques !

**- Pas là. Juste là ! Dit-elle en appuyant son index contre le début de ma mâchoire.  
- Où est-ce qu'il a osé mettre cette putain de marque rougeâtre ?! M'écriais-je.  
- L'endroit où tu auras du mal à le cacher.**

J'enfilai mon short avec rage. Rose riait aux éclats. Les deux pestes passèrent derrière nous, me bousculant légèrement. J'étais à deux doigts de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais Rose me rattrapa de justesse par l'élastique de mon short.

**- Non, non, non ! Tout ce qu'elles veulent c'est Edward et elles savent qu'Edward s'intéressent à toi. Ce lien entre Edward et toi les mets en rogne donc elles essayent de te le faire comprendre qu'Edward n'est pas le tiens. Allons-y !**

Elle avait raison. Sauf qu'Edward était à moi ! Je soufflais un bon coup et nous rejoignîmes Alice dans la salle. Je tournais la tête vers Edward et les deux pimbêches qui étaient près de lui. Cet abruti appréciait en plus ! Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne mais c'est tout comme ! Elles sont tellement idiotes. Je m'asseyais auprès d'Alice et les deux garçons. Alice était émerveillée par Jasper. Obnubilée par ce Don Juan. Rose bécotait avec Emmett alors que le Coach avait le dos tourné, occupé à parler avec Edward.

Il allait encore avoir des ennuis !

Je tournai la tête vers Jacob qui était assis non loin de moi, même très près. Il n'avait pas bonne mine. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, des cernes violacés sous ses yeux. Je glissais sur le sol jusqu'à lui. Je posais ma main sur son épaule alors qu'il sursautait à mon touché.

**- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Jake ? Chuchotais-je.  
- Je ne suis pas au summum de ma forme ... Ma mère est décédé cette semaine. Dit-il avec un semblant de tristesse dans la voix.  
- Oh Jacob ! Je suis désolée pour toi, vraiment ! Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour, tous les deux ?  
- J'aimerais bien mais le cours de gym va bientôt commencer, peut-être après ?  
- Viens ! Il ne nous a même pas remarqué, allons-y avant qu'il nous voit.**

Il me sourit et parti dans son vestiaire se rhabiller. Je me baissai à hauteur du lutin et lui balançai d'une voix enrouée de chagrin pour Jake.

**- Couvre-moi. Je ne viendrais pas en cours aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît ! Dis-je en partant vers mon vestiaire sous le regard d'Alice et mon amant.**

Je n'osais pas croiser le regard d'Edward. Qu'allais-je y trouver ? De la colère ? Du mépris ? Ou encore du dégoût ! Pourquoi je pense à ça ? Pourquoi me regarderait-il ainsi ? J'étais juste son coup. Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi ils se détestaient et je savais que j'arriverais à mes fins ! Je veux savoir se qu'il s'est passé et je le saurais, par n'importe quel moyen. Je trottinais vers le vestiaire alors que la voix du Coach résonnait dans la salle de gymnastique. J'ouvris la porte du vestiaire et me retournais vers Edward, je lui fis signe de se taire. Je refermais silencieusement la porte derrière moi et commençais à me rhabiller. Je n'avais jamais mis aussi peu de temps pour me rhabiller. Une fois prête, je sortis du vestiaire, mon sac à la main. Jacob était déjà sortit dehors, je le rejoignais.

**- Merci Bella. Tu sais avec Edward qui te colle au basque, je n'ai pas très envie qu'il mette ses menaces à exécution. Tu ne le connais pas encore très bien. C'est le pire de tous.  
- Je sais de quoi il est capable. Il ne ferait jamais quelque chose qui ne me plairais pas. Je sais qu'il me veut, alors il m'obéit aux doigts et à l'œil.  
- Si tu le dis ... Dit-il alors que l'on marchait sur le petit sentier qui menait au stade.**

J'hésitais à lui demander pourquoi ils se détestaient mais la question sortie toute seule. Je savais que c'était mal de demander ça juste pour ma curiosité alors qu'il venait de perdre sa mère.

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous vous détestez ? Edward et toi.  
- Ça t'intrigue hein ? C'est une longue histoire ...  
- J'ai tout mon temps Jacob.**

Il hésita, lui aussi, à me dire la vérité. Mais je n'allais pas laisser tomber ! Je suis têtue. Terriblement.

**- Il y a un an et demi, Edward et moi étions meilleurs amis. On était vraiment liés, je le considérais comme mon frère. On était toujours ensemble. Un jour, je lui ai dis que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un et que c'était la femme de ma vie. Edward était jaloux. Pas jaloux de Lauren et moi, non. Il était jaloux que j'ai une petite amie. Il me voulait que pour lui, il ne voulait pas me partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il a brisé mon couple.  
- Il a quoi ?! M'écriais-je vraiment choqué de ses dires.  
- Il a brisé mon couple. Je savais que Lauren aimait bien Edward mais elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait beaucoup plus. Elle m'a mentie. Elle est allée le voir. Il lui a promis monts et merveilles et elle l'a cru. Elle est partie avec lui mais j'ai appris quelques jours après notre rupture qu'elle était partis avec lui et quand nous étions encore ensemble, Edward lui donnait des rendez-vous pour qu'ils couchent ensemble. Et depuis cette histoire, toutes les filles que j'apprécie, ou que j'envisage de faire quelque chose avec, il fait tout pour qu'elles partent avec lui. Il m'a volé ma copine et ça, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ! Dit-il les dents serrées alors qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du stade.  
- Je ne savais pas tout ça. Elle ne te méritait pas et il ne méritait pas ton amitié. Je ne le connaissais pas comme ça.**

Je regardais en l'air, soufflant un maximum. Je ne savais rien de cette histoire et ce que Jake venait de me dire venait de me scotché sur place. Est-ce que j'étais l'une de ses filles ? Est-ce qu'Edward m'appréciait juste parce que Jacob m'aime bien, lui aussi ? Il allait voir de quel bois je me chauffe si c'était le cas !

Nous continuons à marcher mais le sujet Edward était supprimé. Il me parla de sa famille, de sa mère. Sarah. Il avait deux sœurs, des jumelles. Rachel et Rebecca. Son père est paralysé des membres inférieurs. Il a eu un accident de voiture et la taule a bloqué ses nerfs. Je venais d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur Jacob et sans vraiment y faire attention, je venais de me lier d'amitié et j'en étais vraiment heureuse.

Je regardais le cadran du stade annonçant l'heure. Il était déjà midi. Le temps passait plus vite en présence de Jake .Les quatre heures que l'on venait de passer ensemble.

Alors que l'on marchait tranquillement, Jacob me prit par le poignet et me retourna pour que je lui fasse face. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux miens. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ?!

**- Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu ...  
- Non ! Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir écouté. Je me sens vraiment soulagé. Ça m'a vraiment fais plaisir de te parler et ...**

Soudain, une autre main m'arracha de la prise de Jacob. J'entendais Jacob crier un nom. Un nom particulièrement familier pour moi ! Je regardais cette personne. Effectivement, ce nom mettait vraiment familier, vraiment ! Il me plaqua contre le mur derrière les gradins, se mettant contre moi. Je le repoussais durement. Il n'avait pas le droit.

**- Non mais de quel droit as-tu fais ça ?! Je ne t'appartiens pas et je ne le serais jamais !  
- Oh ! Du calme. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux ! Je ne t'ai rien fais moi.  
- Tu n'y ai pour rien ?! J'ai appris des choses assez intéressantes sur toi, sur Jake et Lauren ! Je ne pensais pas ça de toi ! Sérieusement, tu me dégoutes !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore raconté celui là. Murmura-t-il mais peine pour lui, j'ai entendu.  
- Il m'a tout dis ! Contrairement à toi, il me confit beaucoup de choses. Je ne saurais jamais rien de toi ! M'écriais-je en lui pointant mon index sur son torse dur.  
- On est à l'université Bella ! Ne compte pas sur quelqu'un pour te raconter toute sa vie, ni la partager. Une fois les études fini, tout le monde se fichera de ses coups d'un soir, de ses copines ou copains ! Profite de tes études au lieu de vouloir tout savoir !  
- Lauren Malory était sa copine et tu as brisé son couple ! Tu lui as volé sa copine. Ça fait de toi un vrai connard, Edward !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dis ?! Il a dit que je lui avais volé Lauren ? Et tu le crois ?!**

Il s'approcha de moi, ses lèvres collées à mon oreille. Sa voix était dure, sèche.

**- Tu ne sais rien du tout. Il t'a simplement mené en bateau et toi, idiote comme tu es, tu l'as cru !  
- S'il m'a mentis, alors dis-moi la vérité ! Dis-le-moi Edward ! Je n'attends que ça.**

Il me regarda, ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs mais je n'en avais rien à faire ! Il n'avait pas à me parler comme ça, je ne suis pas son toutou. Il ricana, mauvais.

**- Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dis ! Cracha-t-il alors qu'il commençait déjà à partir.**

Je devais me lancer.

**- Je suis comme elles ?! Tu es juste intéressé par moi parce que Jake m'apprécie ! Il m'a dit que toutes les filles avec lesquelles il voulait sortir ou autres, tu allais les voir pour les draguer et qu'elles oublient Jake ! Alors, dis-moi ce que je suis pour toi.**

Il revint vers moi, me prenant par les hanches mais je lui donnais une tape sur ses mains.

**- Je passe du temps avec toi parce que tout simplement tu me plais ! Mais si tu pense que je suis comme ce qu'il a dit ... Laisse tomber ! Dit-il.  
- Tu sais quoi ?! Je laisse tomber. Notre accord, tu peux l'oublier ! Crachais-je alors que je le bousculais pour passer et partir loin de lui.**

Je courrais dans les couloirs rejoindre les autres. Je ne voulais ni voir Edward, ni voir Jacob. J'entrais dans la cafétéria en furie, Alice et Rose le virent. J'arrivais à la hauteur de la table où le groupe y était.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas, petite Bella ? Me demanda Emmett en mangeant sa frite.  
- Si. Tout va bien. Mentis-je ne voulant pas tout expliquer.  
- Elle ment. Murmura Alice en riant avec Jazz.**

Je lui fis signe de la tuer. Elle sourit en me passant la langue.

**- Une broutille avec Edward, c'est rien. Il m'agace !**

Je me levais et partis chercher un encas. Au loin, je vis Edward à la table de Lauren. Cette vision m'énerva encore plus. Je tirai sèchement sur le sandwich. Elle lui touchait le bras, le torse et ses cheveux. La sonnerie retentit et je partis en cours avec le groupe. Nous avions encore un cours ensemble : anglais. J'allais passer la porte de la salle mais Edward passa d'abord accompagné de sa nouvelle conquête. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Oh non ! J'entrais dans la salle avec le groupe. Alice et Jasper n'allaient pas tarder à être ensemble. Ils étaient tellement proches. Ils passèrent en premier et s'installèrent au premier rang. Je continuais à gravir les escaliers, montant jusqu'à la deuxième rangée. Je m'installais à côté de Jacob et d'Angie. Angie était plus loin, avec Eric et Ben.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Cullen ?  
- Rien d'important. IL n'est pas important. Dis-je alors que je savais qu'Edward était derrière.  
- D'accord.  
- Jake, je t'ai dis que nous allions faire l'école buissonnière pour te faire décompresser mais j'ai complètement oublié. Je suis désolée, pour tout Jake.**

Mon plan allait commencer ! Je pris Jacob dans mes bras, pour mon plan mais aussi pour essayer de le réconforter. Je commençais vraiment à me lier d'amitié avec lui. Il me relâcha après quelque temps et nous nous concentrâmes sur ce que le professeur disait.  
Dans ces deux heures de cours, Jake et moi avions beaucoup ris. Monsieur Petolillo nous avait lancé des regards noir de temps à autre, nous refroidissant d'un seul coup. Alice m'envoyait une feuille sur laquelle nous avions conversées dessus. Elle m'avait même écrit que Jacob était trop collant à son goût et qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Je le savais déjà ça.

Peut-être avait-elle dit ça parce qu'il m'embrassait sur la joue de temps en temps ? Ou parce qu'elle ne me voit pas être avec Jacob ?  
Le cours se termina enfin et nous sortîmes, le groupe et moi, de la salle. Edward était toujours derrière nous, son bras autour des épaules de Lauren. Je commençai vraiment à sentir l'agacement monter en moi. Je savais ce qu'il essayait de faire et je n'allais pas le laisser faire !

J'étais derrière Emmett et Rosalie, marchant au même rythme qu'eux. Nous marchions vers le sentier du stade pour aller dans l'autre bâtiment pour aller en cours.

Quand tout à coup, je me retrouvais à la même place que tout à l'heure, plaquée contre le mur derrière les gradins, Edward devant moi. Mes mains étaient placées au dessus de ma tête et étaient tenues fermement par celles d'Edward. Cette proximité était vraiment gênante. J'ai déjà été plus proche avec Edward mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je dois aller en cours ! Lançais-je en essayant de me dégager.  
- Je ne veux pas qu'on continue cette relation alors que tu ne connais pas la bonne version de l'histoire. Il a inventé la version que tu connais et je veux que tu sache la verité parce que tu es vraiment importante pour moi. Je m'intéresse à toi parce que tu es différente des autres, tu n'es pas comme toute celles qui veulent juste coucher avec moi. Toi, tu veux me connaître et c'est ce qui change la donne.  
- Ah ... Euh ... D'accord. Je t'écoute.**  
**- Lauren et moi, on était ensemble. Jacob était heureux pour moi, comme tout meilleur ami doit l'être. Comme tous les jeunes couples, on a beaucoup couché ensemble. Je ne veux pas te faire un dessin. Lauren est tombée enceinte après quelques mois. On était heureux à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. J'ai donc décidé de la demander en mariage. Pourquoi le mariage ? Parce que mon père est assez fixe sur cette croyance. Il ne tolérait pas que je fonde une famille avant que je ne sois marié et pour ne pas que je vois de la déception quand je croise son regard j'ai demandé la main de Lauren. Elle était ravie, elle a acceptée tout de suite. Jacob, par contre, n'était pas très content lui. Il était devenu distant. Ça faisait une semaine que je lui avais demandée sa main, Emmett est venu me voir. J'avais tout confié à mon frère, tout ! Il a entendu une discussion entre Jacob et Lauren. Elle disait qu'elle s'était débarrassé du bébé parce qu'elle n'en voulait pas, qu'elle n'était pas prête. Quand Emmett m'a dit ça, je suis allé la voir chez Jacob parce qu'elle devait, soit disant, l'aider pour décorer une pièce. Enfin ! Je suis rentré chez lui. Je les ai cherchés dans toutes les pièces sauf la chambre, parce que pour moi, ils ne devraient pas être dans cette pièce. Je les ai trouvé dans le lit et ils étaient tout sauf entrain de faire de la décoration ! Ils m'ont vu. Ils ont essayés de s'expliquer mais que veux-tu expliquer à ça ? Je suis parti et Emmett m'a bien conseillé. J'ai été réglé le compte à Jacob, j'ai annulé tout avec Lauren.**

Il avait les dents serrées à présent et je le comprenais. Jacob avait mentis juste pour que je m'intéresse à lui. Edward n'avait rien fais dans cette histoire et je m'en prenais encore à lui. Le pauvre. Ses mains, toujours autour de mes poignets, descendirent le long de mes flans. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude profond m'hypnotisaient tel une pendule. Il m'envoutait.

**- Je suis désolée. Murmurais-je dans son cou.**

Il me fit relever la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un chaste baiser.

**- Je te préviens juste que si cette Lauren t'approche ou que tu l'approche encore, notre accord sera définitivement fini. Je ne partage pas !**

Il fondit sur mes lèvres en un baiser endiablé. Sa langue passa sur ma lèvre inférieure et je lui laissai l'accès. J'en voulais plus ! Mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus. Le manque d'air nous rappela et nous nous séparâmes mais restâmes toujours collés.

**- Je ne te partage pas non plus. Jamais. Murmura-t-il.**

**Hey ! Comment vous allez ?!**

**Comment se passe vos vacances ? Bien on espère !**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 7, avec du retard mais le principal c'est qu'il soit là ^^**

**Nous sommes désolées pour ce mois de retard, mais les cours on accaparés nos journées, nous étions toutes les deux surchargées.**

**Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?**

**Bella n'en loupe vraiment pas une seule avec Jacob.**

**Dommage qu'elle ne partage pas, nous voulons tous une part d'Edward, tellement sexy *-***

**Qui aurait pu imaginer le passé entre Edward et Jacob ?**

**Laissez vos impressions ! Negative comme positive ou encore mixte ! Nous somme preneuse de tout ! Mais restez tout de même polis et respectueux !**


	10. Chp 8: Une nouvelle règle explosive !

**Hey ! Désolées du retard vraiment ! Nous sommes vraiment contente qu'il y ai de plus en plus de lecteurs :D **

* * *

_Chapitre 8: Une nouvelle règle explosive ! _

" _Rejoins-moi sur les gradins._" C'était les propres mots d'Edward.

Je marchais sans faire de bruit dans le couloir sombre de notre dortoir. J'ouvrais la porte du couloir d'un coup sec pour ne pas qu'elle grince. Je ne devais surtout pas réveiller les filles même si je savais qu'à vingt-trois heures certaines ne dormaient pas, comme Alice et Rose. Le plus dur est de mentir aux deux filles qui partagent ma chambre. Surtout que l'une d'entre elles me connait comme si elle m'avait fait. Rose aussi commençait à me connaître sur le bout des doigts. Suis-je si prévisible que ça ?

Je descendais les marches en vitesse, le plus vite possible. J'étais déjà un peu en retard à causes des deux mêlent tout de ma chambre.

Arrivée dehors, j'enfilais mes chaussures et courais jusqu'au stade. Le brouhaha de la journée était remplacé par le silence et c'étais vraiment très plaisant. Je passais la grille et marchais lentement tout en soufflant bruyamment. Je le cherchais des yeux. A droite, personne. A gauche non plus. Où était-il ?! Je regardais bien et vis une petite bosse noir sur un des banc. Edward était allongé, des écouteurs dans les oreilles.  
Je montais jusqu'à lui et m'installais sur ses cuisses. Mon amant se redressa et sourit.

**- Tu es venue ? Demanda-t-il en fourrant son lecteur dans sa poche.**  
**- Pourquoi pas ? Je m'ennuyais et comme tu es un passe temps favoris. Dis-je alors qu'il m'offrit un énorme sourire.**

Sa main empoigna mon menton avec tendresse et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Son corps se pressa contre le mien, ne laissant aucun espace entre nous. Il nous sépara, nos fronts étaient soudés ensemble.

**- J'aimerais mettre une condition.**  
**- A quel sujet ? Dis-je alors que je tripotais ses petits cheveux dans sa nuque.**  
**- Une dernière close à notre contrat.**  
**- Maintenant c'est un contrat ? Où est-ce que je dois signer Monsieur Cullen ?**  
**- Entre autre.**  
**- Et c'est quoi cette condition ?**  
**- Tu te souviens que je t'ai dis que c'était quand on veut, où l'on veut ? Tiens mon numéro et quand je t'enverrai un message que j'ai envie de te voir, tu devras t'arranger pour me rejoindre. Et vice-versa. Murmura-t-il en me tendant un petit bout de papier.**  
**- D'accord ! Quand on veut ...** [Baiser] **Où l'on veut ...** [Baiser]**.**

Il se recoucha sur le banc, m'emmenant avec lui dans sa chute. J'entendis un bruit provenant des vestiaires. Edward se redressa pour la seconde fois et me fis descendre de ses cuisses.  
Je regardais avec lui la porte des vestiaires et son Coach sortit.

**- Cache-toi. Je vais le faire partir.**

J'étais caché par le banc. Je suivais Edward des yeux et écoutais attentivement la discussion entre les deux hommes.

**- Mon cher neveu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? A cette heure ?**  
**- Je viens méditer.**  
**- Méditer ? Vraiment ?**  
**- Oui ! Et si tu veux bien, je vais y retourner ! Cracha Edward en reculant.**  
**- Ton père m'a appris que tu t'étais encore battu. Tu fais honte à notre famille Edward ! Te battre ?! Tu as passé l'âge !**

Edward lui rit au nez et le Coach le prit mal.

**- Tu es vraiment le pire de tous ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment ils peuvent te supporter.**  
**- Ce n'est pas moi qui fais honte à notre famille, Alistair mais toi ! Tu hais papa parce que c'est le préféré de vous deux, parce qu'il est beaucoup mieux que toi. Ne t'en prend pas à sa famille comme ça, tu renforce encore plus notre ego.**

Edward reculait en arrière pour partir mais Alistair le retenait, en criant encore plus fort.

**- Tu fuis Edward ?! Encore ! C'est ça ta solution ? La fuite ? Tu laisse tomber ta famille quand ça devient trop dur à supporter ? Ça tiens bien de ton père ça ! Petit con !**  
**- Où tu étais quand grand-mère a eu son accident ? Où tu étais quand elle s'est fait opérée ? Où tu étais Alistair, hein ? Entre toi et moi, tu es le plus lâche de nous deux. Je tiens peut-être de mon parrain qui sait !**  
**- Tu ne fais plus d'éducation physique ? Parce que tu as les côtes cassées c'est ça ? Là.**

Alistair lui planta ses doigts où Edward était blessé Celui-ci s'écroula par terre, criant de douleur. Je me relevai et partis vers eux.

**- Ne me manque plus jamais de respect, c'est clair ? Cracha Alistair en appuyant sur ses côtes brisées une deuxième fois.**

Je m'écroulais près d'Edward et poussais la main de son parrain.

**- Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ?! Il est blessé. Laissez-le tranquille !**  
**- Vous avez raison mademoiselle Swan, je me salis les mains pour rien.**

Il partit en riant. Je me concentrais sur Edward qui respirait difficilement. Je passais ma main sur son front, dégageant ses cheveux.

**- Je vais t'amener à ma chambre, d'accord ? Aller debout.**

Je le mis sur ses jambes et le tenais. Il avait quelque difficulté à marcher. Nous marchions jusqu'à la porte du dortoir et nous montâmes les escaliers. Une fois arrivés à ma porte, je l'ouvris et nous entrâmes à l'intérieure. Je l'installais sur mon lit et partis chercher un gant de toilette et un petit récipient pour lui mettre sur ses côtes fragiles. Ils devraient penser à mettre des glaçons dans le congélateur.  
Je le rejoignais dans ma chambre, il était allongé sur le lit, se tenant les côtes. Edward se redressa avec difficulté quand il s'aperçut de ma présence. Je mettais le récipient sur la table de nuit, près de lui pour avoir plus de facilité à le soigner. Je tenais les pans de son tee-shirt entre mes mains et le lui soulevais doucement. Il fit des grimaces à chaque frôlement entre sa peau et le textile.

J'eu un haut le cœur en voyant son torse violacé. J'enlevais la bande qui entourait ses côtes, des hématomes prenaient l'entièreté de son torse mais étaient le plus foncés au niveau de ses côtes. Je pris le gant et l'essorais. J'appliquai le gant humide sur les endroits endommagés. Lorsque j'effleurais ses hématomes, le souffle d'Edward se faisait haché. Je l'entendais grogner. Son torse était bouillant. Je touchais son front, où perlait des gouttelettes de sueur, lui aussi était bouillant. Peut-être couvait-il quelque chose ou c'était juste le fait de sa douleur et de ses muscles contractés pour atténuer ses souffrances ? C'est surement un peu des deux.

J'ouvris mon tiroir et lui tendis ses antidouleurs. J'avais gardé une plaquette au cas où il ne les prendrait pas quand il est avec moi. Il les lança dans sa bouche et les avala d'un trait. Je m'asseyais sur le lit à ses côtés et posais ma tête sur son épaule.  
Il souffrait à cause de moi et la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour que je ne culpabilise pas, c'était de lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait. Je me devais de lui rendre en retour à se qu'il a fait pour moi. Sans lui, Laurent m'aurait déjà emmené chez James et j'aurais passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

Edward se leva et remit son tee-shirt.

**- Je vais te laisser tranquille.**

Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon front et se recula après seulement quelques secondes. Il se dirigeait vers la porte de ma chambre et je le stoppai.

**- Reste. S'il te plaît.**

Il se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux, cette lueur quand il est d'accord. Il me rejoignit sur le lit. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, à l'opposé d'où j'étais. Il commença par enlever ses chaussures puis par déboutonner son jeans et le faire descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles pour enfin le retirer complètement. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux, j'étais trop absorbée par son corps d'Apollon. Je l'entendis rire.

" _Tu veux jouer Edward ? On va jouer. Pensais-je en mettant déjà mon plan à exécution_ "

Je commençais à enlever le pull que j'avais reçu de sa part lors de mon anniversaire. Je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge alors que lui était en boxer, rien que ça. Il s'allongea sur mon lit, se relevant sur ses coudes, me regardant faire.  
Je fis descendre très lentement mon pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement par terre. Je l'enlevais de mes chevilles et le laissait tomber au sol. Me voilà en sous-vêtements. Je me mis sous les couvertures me pelotonnant contre lui. Je plaçais doucement ma tête sur son torse endolori et lui caressais ses abdominaux. Son bras vint s'installer autour de ma taille, me rapprochant encore plus près de lui. Ainsi, nous étions collés. Sa chaleur se répandant dans tout le lit.  
Je lui murmurai une excuse. Une excuse valable, une excuse pour tout ce que Laurent et sa troupe lui avaient fait.

**- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien fais. Chuchota-t-il alors qu'il releva mon menton avec ses doigts fins.**  
**- Bien sur que si ! Si je t'aurais écouté et qu'on serait rentrés à l'université, tout ça ne se serai pas passé.**

Il souffla dans mes cheveux et me serra encore plus contre son torse. Il nous avait changé de place, nous étions sur le flan, ses bras m'entouraient et me serrai. Sa tête vint se nicher entre mon cou et le coussin.

**- Ne sois pas désolé pour ça. Endors-toi.**

Je ne lui répondis pas. Mais cette discussion n'était pas terminé, je comptais me faire pardonner pour le mal que je lui ai causé à cause de mon ex. Par n'importe quel moyen possible, je me ferrai pardonner.

Je me mis sur mon autre côté, afin d'être placé dos contre son torse.  
J'essayais de m'endormir mais ma culpabilité dans cette histoire me tenait encore éveillée. Impossible de m'endormir à cause de ça mais aussi à cause de la main qui me caressait le ventre. Cette même main ralentissait au fur et à mesure des minutes et elle finit son chemin après peu de temps. Son souffle lent et son début de ronflement m'indiquait qu'Edward s'était endormi.  
C'est en comptant l'espace entre chaque respiration d'Edward que je réussi à m'endormir.

_

Être en cours de Maths, à moitié endormie par l'ennuie, ce n'était pas top. Je priai intérieurement qu'un incendie, une fuite de gaz ou autre se déclare pour me sortir de ma somnolence.  
Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Qui ça pouvait bien être ?

" _Rejoins-moi dans l'aile B._ "

**- Edward. Grognais-je pour moi même.**

" _C'est impossible, je suis en cours._ "

Il n'allait pas commencer à faire son casse-pieds ! Je n'étais pas d'humeur à le voir ni voir quiconque d'ailleurs.

" _Tu n'as pas le choix, bébé._ "

Ohh que si Coco. Tu ne me dicteras pas ce que je dois faire.

" _Je suis en cours, Edward ! C'est impossible de venir maintenant mais après oui. Mon planning est chargé, pas comme le tiens._ "

" _Demande pour sortir alors. Tu as déjà oublié la dernière condition ?_ "

La dernière condition ? Vraiment ? Il essayait de me faire changer d'avis avec sa fichue condition ?

" _Non mais mes études passent avant toi et l'histoire de cul qu'on a !_ "

" _Mais tu aimes notre histoire de cul_."

Même par message il m'énervait ! Je n'avais pas le choix, pour qu'il me laisse tranquille je devais y aller. Il me connaissait bien à présent. Je devrais faire attention à ça et je devrais apprendre des tas de choses sur lui pour pouvoir le manipuler comme il le fait avec moi.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'énerver en quelques secondes ! J'arrive._"

Je fourrai mon portable dans ma poche et levai la main. Aller ! Je devais faire preuve de génie pour pouvoir sortir d'ici et satisfaire les désirs de Monsieur Cullen.

**- Excusez-moi mais est-ce que je peux sortir ? Je ne me sens vraiment pas ... bien. Dis-je en croisant mes doigts sous le banc.**  
**- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Filez !**

Je ramassais mes affaires, les fourrais dans mon sac et sortis, en trottinant, de la salle. L'aile B ? C'est de l'autre côté de la faculté ! Il ne pouvait pas prendre plus loin non plus ?! Je courrais jusqu'à l'aile B. J'avais eu très rarement l'occasion d'y aller. Je n'avais que deux cours dans cette partie de l'université : Bio et Anglais. Si j'y allais très rarement, comment allais-je trouver Edward ?

" _Où est-ce que je dois venir ?_ "

J'attendis une réponse mais elle ne vint jamais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à chercher après lui. Je marchais dans le couloir en faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser un professeur. Je passais devant des placards mais aucun signe d'Edward. J'étais arrivée au bout du couloir de l'aile B. Un seul placard y était. Le fameux placard à balais. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et je fus emprisonnée à l'intérieure avec Edward.

**- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Dit-il en commençant à embrasser ma mâchoire.**  
**- Si tu m'aurais dis à la base que l'on se retrouvait dans un placard à balais, j'aurais trouvé tout de suite.**  
**- Et si on arrêtait de parler et qu'on s'affairait aux choses sérieuses, hum ? Je n'ai que vingt minutes, il faudra qu'on se dépêche !**  
**- Je ne veux pas faire ça comme des chiens ! Déjà un placard à balais c'est loin d'être romantique. Marmonnais-je alors que mon amant relevait la tête de mon cou.**  
**- C'est le seul endroit que j'ai trouvé ! Dans ma chambre impossible, Jasper y est. Alors on se passera de romantisme pour cette fois.**

Il m'agace, il m'agace, il m'agace !

**- Finissons-en et vite !**  
**- J'aime quand tu es en colère. Nos ébats sont sauvages ainsi !**  
**- Dépêche-toi ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et surtout pas pour toi ! Grognais-je.**

Aïe ! Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de me mordre ? Il me souleva, me tenant les fesses en coupes. Il me déposa sur le petit meuble de rangement juste à côté. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches pour le rapprocher de moi. Je passais mes mains sous son tee-shirt les faisant voyager jusque dans son dos où je le griffais généreusement. Edward caressait mes cuisses nues. Tout en les caressant, il fit remonter ma jupe au maximum.  
J'avais envie de ses lèvres sur mon corps, sur mes lèvres. J'approchai sa tête vers la mienne et fis en sorte que ses lèvres se retrouvent sur les miennes. Nos lèvres étaient féroces entre elles, ses dents vinrent mâchouiller ma lèvre inférieure. Je gémis de douleur mais plus il me faisait mal, plus j'appréciais et il était conscient que j'aimais ça. Mes mains partirent vers son bouton de pantalon, je le fis sauter et je descendis ma main vers sa braguette que je fis descendre puis ce fut le tour de son jean.  
Il rompu notre baiser pour pouvoir enlever ma culotte. J'en fis de même avec son boxer.  
Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il entra en moi d'un mouvement sec et violent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions occupés à ajuster nos vêtements. J'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière la porte. Je me figeai et mis mes mains sur le torse d'Edward qui voulu m'embrasser. Il fronça des sourcils lorsque je mis une main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne parle.  
Je lui fis signe de se taire et lui chuchota dans son oreille.

**- Il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte.**

Et merde ! On n'est vraiment pas doué pour ce qui est de la discrétion ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. J'entendis des pas s'éloigner. Peut-être une chance de sortir d'ici ? J'entrouvris la porte et ne vis personne. Ouf !

**- Allons-y ! Chuchotais-je en le tirant par sa chemise.**

À peine que nous avions eu le temps de sortir du placard à balais, la sonnerie retentit. Les portes des classes s'ouvrirent à la volée et les étudiants sortirent des classes en se bousculant.  
Une fois que l'émeute d'élèves fut dispersée, Edward et moi marchions côte à côte jusqu'à la cafétéria.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demandais-je en regardant ses cheveux défait par mes soins.**  
**- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**  
**- Je me disais comme j'ai une heure de libre, qu'on pourrait faire un truc ... tous les deux. Murmurais-je, d'une voix coquine, à son oreille en caressant son torse par la petite ouverture de sa chemise.**  
**- J'ai entrainement.**  
**- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller vu l'état de tes côtes.**

Il souffla en se tirant légèrement la tignasse.

**- Tu as raison mais je veux fermer le clapet à Alistair. Il ne va pas gagner facilement.**  
**- Ce n'est pas une compétition Edward. Tu ne guériras pas si tu ne fais pas tout ce que ton père a dit.**  
**- Je sais mais j'ai une bonne raison. Mais tu peux venir me surveiller, au cas où je me blesserais ... Tu seras mon infirmière. Marmonna-t-il en me déposant un baiser dans mon coup.**  
**- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?**  
**- Non !**

Je soufflai alors que nous nous séparions pour entrer dans l'immense salle. Notre table était déjà remplie par Emmett, Rose, Angela et Ben. Je me dirigeais vers le self service, où Alice et Jasper essayaient de prendre tous les plateaux. Ce n'est pas avec la Lili Pucienne qu'ils arriveront à tout prendre. Je lui pris trois plateaux des mains et Edward en prit aussi.

Depuis que je travaillais comme serveuse dans son bar, je peux dire que je pratiquais bien le service. Avoir un plateau rempli de verres d'alcool et surtout ne pas les faire tomber, ça me demandait un effort surdimensionné. Je plaçais les plateaux sur la table et m'assis sur une chaise. En face d'Edward ... Mauvaise idée.

**- Débrouillez-vous ! Répliquais-je en chopant le mien.**

Un bon sandwich et un jus de fruit. C'était bien mérité avec mon sport du matin.  
Entre réveiller les filles et Edward qui étaient encore en retard, Edward qui était d'humeur câline dès le matin, le pousser à partir avant que les filles se lèvent, prendre ma douche en vitesse et manger un bout avant de partir devant la petite dispute matinale des deux râleuses, aller en cours de Langues puis en Maths ! Pour dire que ma journée est loin d'être fini et surtout loin d'être reposante. Je mis mes pieds sur les jambes d'Edward. J'étais bien installée, confortablement et je mangeais un très bon sandwich Que demander de mieux ? Bon, le regard d'Edward et son sourire en coin m'indiquai une subite attaque. Qu'allais-je encore subir ?

Ses mains partirent le long de mes mollets remontant jusqu'à mes genoux en une caresse assez plaisante. Il enleva ses mains pour piquer ma bouteille de jus.

**- Ne te gêne pas. Dis-je en continuant de manger.**

Il me sourit et leva ses mains en un signe qui voulait tout dire. Il me rendit mon jus après en avoir vidé la moitié. Je me stoppais de manger. J'étais vraiment repu. Je lui tendis et il le prit. Ce qui me faisait rire, c'était la tête d'Emmett et Ben.

**- Vous êtes bizarre tous les deux, vous en êtes conscient ? Riait Emmett en nous montrant du doigt.**  
**- On s'entend bien. On est de bons amis. Dis-je en regardant Edward s'étouffer avec son pain.**  
**- Ouais ... de bons amis. Répéta Edward tout en continuant de tousser.**

C'était pour ne pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Rester discret, personne ne doit savoir.

**- Si on se faisait une sortie ce soir ? Demanda ma meilleure amie.**  
**- Bonne idée la naine ! Un film d'horreur, hein Edward ? Parlait Emmett en levant sa main qui entrechoqua celle de son frère.**  
**- Ouais !**  
**- Et si on allait plutôt au centre commercial ? Quémanda Rosalie en faisant un clin d'œil à Alice.**

Ma tête changea tout de suite de visage, laissant place à la déception et l'ennui. J'aimais le shopping mais avec Alice et Rose c'était un supplice.

**- Ça tombe bien, j'ai un énorme devoir à faire ce soir. Ce n'est pas génial ? La titillais-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.**

Edward riait devant la mine déconfite d'Alice.

**- Pourquoi pas un bowling ? Proposa Angela.**  
**- J'aime cette idée. Dit Edward.**  
**- Va pour un bowling alors ? M'enquérais-je.**

C'était à mon tour de lancer la boule. Pas de gaffe, pas de gaffe ! Je lançais cette fichue boule comme Emmett me l'avait montré. Je fermai mes yeux en attendant des cris ou la boule tomber dans la rigole. Mais j'entendis le bruit du strick. J'ouvris les yeux en grand, un énorme sourire sur mes lèvres. Je viens de faire un strick ! Je sautais de joie dans les bras d'Em' en criant que j'avais enfin réussis. Enfin, j'aurais préféré réussir au début du bowling et pas à la fin. On s'était bien amusés. Il fallait le reconnaître, cette soirée était réussie. Edward m'a regardé toute la soirée avec cette lueur de désir dans les yeux.

Il était un peu plus de vingt heures et Alice avait décidée de faire une soirée pyjama entre filles. Emmett avait imité une voix, celle qui devait ressembler à la mienne. Nous avions ris de cette nulle prestation mais, en gros, j'ai réagis comme ça. J'adore les soirées pyjama avec Alice, parce que les soirées qu'on fait ne sont jamais comme dans les stupides films où on se vernit les ongles et on fini toutes par s'attaquer avec des coussins. Non ! Avec Alice c'était différent, nos soirées étaient entourées de bouteilles d'alcool. C'est le seul moment où Alice boit autant. On se raconte nos aventures, nos coups de blues. On se raconte tout ! Alice fini dans son lit saoul comme à toutes les soirées qu'on a faite depuis notre rencontre.

**- On y va ? Demanda Rose en tapant dans les mains d'Angela.**

Elles montèrent dans ma voiture. Les garçons restèrent à côté, l'air penaud. Pas un au revoir. Elles étaient si pressées de partir et de s'amuser, encore.

Le trajet du retour fut moins long, peut-être parce que les filles criaient moins que pour l'aller.  
Après une semaine d'études et de vie "dure", je rentrais enfin chez moi.  
Je repensais à cette merveilleuse soirée. Edward ... J'avais remarqué cette lueur de dépit lorsqu'Alice à décidé de faire une soirée entre filles. Je devais lui envoyer un message pour qu'il me rejoigne dans la nuit. Quand les filles seront ivres et qu'elles dormiront.  
Je sortais de ma voiture et je pris mon portable pour le lui envoyer.

" _Rejoins-moi ce soir. Vers vingt-trois heures. Les filles dormiront._"

Il me répondit par un simple "Ok ". Je n'allais pas rester là à rien faire, je décidais de rentrer dans mon appartement qui m'avait tant manqué. Je fus stupéfaite de les voir en pyjama, entourées de coussins, de paquets de chips, biscuits et de bouteilles. Elles tournèrent leurs visages vers moi, un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres. Je le sentais mal ... Ces sourires sentent mauvais. Très mauvais. Ce soir, j'allais en baver.

**- Enfile ton pyjama, ma belle ! Tu passe à l'interrogatoire après. Dit ma meilleure amie en me passant la langue comme une gamine.**  
**- Ouais, ouais. Je connais la chanson.**

Je partis prendre une douche express. Mon shampoing à la fraise. Mon dieu, qu'il m'a manqué. Je me massais le cuire chevelu avec mon shampoing qui sentait extrêmement bon. Je mis un peu de gel douche dans ma paume et me savonnais le corps. Je sortis de la douche juste après m'être rincé. Je ne voulais absolument pas avoir les foudres d'Alice et surement de Rose aussi, pour avoir pris trop de temps et les avoir fait attendre.

Je dévalais les marches de l'escalier après avoir enfin enfilé mon pyjama douillet. Je partis dans la cuisine me servir du café bien chaud et partis m'installer entre Angela et Alice avec mon mug à la main. Rosalie était déjà fourrée dans le paquet de chips. Elle mangeait pour dix et elle ne prenait aucun kilo. Alice me regardait du coin de l'œil boire mon café. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient ?

**- Dites-moi ce que vous voulez de moi. Dis-je en soupirant dans mon mug.**  
**- Vous êtes "bon amis" avec Edward ? Demanda Rose, la bouche pleine.**

Merde et encore merde ! Pourquoi Edward n'était jamais là quand il fallait ?!

**- Disons qu'on apprend à se connaître. Enfin, on devient ami.**  
**- Ne nous raconte pas de bobard. Je sais quand tu mens.**

Alice Mary Brandon, je vais t'étriper.

**- Non. C'est la vérité. On ...**  
**- Vous ? Dirent-elles en même temps.**

Il faisait bien chaud d'un coup. Alice me fit ses yeux de chiens battu et je ne pu tenir ma langue plus longtemps. Désolée Edward ...

**- Bon d'accord ! On a couché ensemble, une fois ! Une seule fois. Mentis-je mais ce mensonge là passa sans faire d'alerte.**  
**- Quoi ? Et tu nous as cachés ça ?**  
**- Je n'allais pas le raconter à tout le monde non plus.**

Et voilà. Cette soirée fut autour de moi. Elles ont bu à moi et à ma chance d'avoir des coups d'enfer en un claquement de doigt. Bon, les coups d'enfer ce transformait plutôt en LE coup d'enfer que je me fais. Et si elles savaient que je voulais les saouler pour qu'après je puisse me faire mon coup d'enfer. Elles allaient me tuer.

Alice nous parla de son Jasper et Angela de son Ben. Rosalie nous racontait des anecdotes sur le trio des garçons. Elles burent beaucoup et moi, je restais sobre. Alice m'avait forcé à boire un verre de Tequila.

Ce fut la première à s'endormir. Elle fut suivie d'Angela. Pour les monter, ça va être la galère. Enfin, avec Rose qui était sobre, tout comme moi.

**- On monte se coucher avec elles ? Questionna-t-elle en montrant Alice et Angela du doigt.**  
**- Ouais ... Je m'occupe d'Alice. C'est la moins ... Lourde. Dis-je en regardant l'intéressée.**

Je pris Alice dans mes bras. C'est ce que j'essayais de faire. Je ris avec Rose et elle vint m'aider.

**- Tu prends les pieds, je prends les bras, ok ? Dit-elle en riant.**

Je pris donc les pieds d'Alice et elle ses mains. Elle ajusta sa prise sur Alice pour prendre ses épaules dans ses mains. Nous montâmes Alice dans sa chambre violette et argentée. Nous l'installâmes pour laisser de la place à Angela. Personne dans mon lit ce soir. Rose allait dormir dans la chambre à côté de la mienne. J'espère pour elle qu'elle dormira à une certaine heure ...  
Nous partions chercher l'autre au rez-de-chaussée. Nous fîmes le même trajet pour elle aussi. Nous la mettions sur le lit d'Alice, à ses côtés !  
Je reçu un message, je l'ouvris.

" _Je suis à la porte, ouvre-moi._ "

Merde ! J'espérais que Rose allait aller se coucher comme les deux autres et dormir profondément. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle me dit qu'elle partait se coucher parce qu'elle avait été vraiment épuisée par cette soirée. J'attendis qu'elle ait fermé la porte de sa chambre pour courir jusqu'à la porte et ouvrir à Edward. Il avait un sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et ses cheveux étaient légèrement mouillés.

**- Elles sont occupées à dormir ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans l'appartement.**  
**- Alice et Angela, oui mais Rose vient juste de monter. Il pleut dehors ?**  
**- Non, j'ai pris une douche avant de venir. Et si on montait, hum ?**

Il s'approcha de moi tel un prédateur. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, me collant à lui. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes pendant qu'il nous conduisait à l'étage. Son sac était toujours sur son épaule et lorsque nous passions la porte, il le lança dans la pièce. Il me plaça sur le lit avec délicatesse. Il se mit sur moi, ne m'écrasant pas. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour trouver la peau de mon cou puis celle de ma mâchoire. Mes mains allèrent tirer ses cheveux, faisant ainsi plonger sa tête dans ma poitrine.

**- Cette nuit promet d'être longue, très longue. Chuchotais-je dans ses cheveux.**

Il releva sa tête, arquant un sourcil.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**  
**- Rien.**

Il m'enleva mon haut de pyjama et l'envoya valser dans ma chambre. Ses chaussures tombèrent au sol en un bruit fracassant. Je retirais en vitesse son tee-shirt. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de ma peau nue. Je fis sauter le bouton de son jean, le fis descendre et il termina la tâche en l'enlevant complètement. Il fit de même avec mon short. Il fit parcourir son index sur mon intimité mais je le voulais en moi. Je voulais bien le reconnaître, j'étais pressée. Je voulais absolument avoir ma dose de sexe et enfin dormir. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes pour un baiser enflammé. Sa langue rencontra la mienne alors que son sexe créait une friction entre le mien et le sien. Ce simple touché me fit gémir dans ses oreilles.

Je ne voulais plus attendre, je pris une protection dans mon tiroir et le lui tendit.

**- Maintenant ! Dis-je en fronçant des sourcils.**

Il baissa mon shorty et je lui enlevais son boxer qui lui moulait parfaitement les fesses. Il enfila le préservatif et lança l'emballage dans ma chambre. Il entra en moi comme tout à l'heure, sèchement et violemment. Ça faisait un bien fou ! Il fit des allers et retours plutôt rapide mais toujours des coups de reins brutaux. Ses mains pressaient mes hanches et ses lèvres parcouraient mon visage. Mes mains, elles, griffaient son dos, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau. J'eu droit à un grondement de sa part.

Il donna encore quelques coups de reins avant de venir en même temps que moi. Les parois de mon vagin se resserraient autour de sa verge et il mordit la peau de mon cou me faisant légèrement mal. Sa tête se posa sur ma poitrine. Nos souffles saccadés nous empêchaient de respirer normalement. Mes mains partirent dans ses cheveux, les caressant tendrement.  
Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi avant qu'il ne se retire et enlève le préservatif pour le mettre dans un mouchoir.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'endormis, épuisée, en écoutant les battements de son cœur affolé.

**- Bonjour. Dit-il, pleinement réveillé, en se plaçant entre mes jambes.**  
**- 'Jour.**

Mes yeux étaient enflés et cernés par le manque de sommeil. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, émergent totalement de mon sommeil. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes en douceur. Un très bon réveil. Nos langues finirent par se rencontrer. Très agréable même.  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volé, claquant contre le mur.

**- On part Bella ! Très beau derrière Edward !**

* * *

**Hey ! Comment vous allez ?! Désolées du retard, vraiment désolées ! **

**Est-ce les vacances pour certaine d'entre vous (Les filles sont en plus grand nombres je crois :D) ? En Belgique c'est déjà fini depuis une semaine...**

**Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?**

**LA dernière condition. Enfin...On l'espère ! **

**Sacré Edward ! On ne changera jamais un homme, jamais ! **

**Certaine voulaient des séances de plaisir entre les deux tourteaux, vous serez ravis ! :) **

**Vous avez un avis sur qui est entré dans la chambre à l'improviste ? **

**Laissez vos impressions ! Négative comme positive ou encore mixte ! Nous somme preneuse de tout ! Mais restez tout de même polis et respectueux !**

**Bonne vacances à celles qui le sont et profitez bien. On se retrouve le Vingt Mai ! **


	11. Chp 9: Nouvelle sensation

**Bonsoir, bonjour ! **

**Voici le chapitre neuf. Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture :) **

* * *

_Chapitre 9: Nouvelle sensation._

**PDV Edward.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'entende de la voix inattendue. On s'était bien fait avoir et en beauté ! On ne risquait rien avec elle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle irait le crier sur tous les toits. Bella n'était pas de mon avis ... Elle me poussa sur le côté, s'enveloppa dans le drap et couru jusqu'à la porte. Mes yeux longeaient sur sa nuque dégagée descendant vers son dos pour finir sur ses fesses parfaites ! Je tirais sur le reste de couverture qu'il me restait et m'appuyais sur mes coudes tout en regardant la déesse devant moi.

**- Rose ! Reviens.**

J'entendis Alice râler qu'elles allaient avoir moins de temps pour aller faire du shopping. J'examinais la chambre où j'avais dormi. Simple était le mot. Il y avait des photos un peu partout et des tonnes de livres. Passant de Roméo et Juliette à Les hauts de Hurlevent. Je fus même étonné de voir ce fameux bouquin avec les vampires. Twilight je crois. Alors elle aimait le fantastique ? C'était bon à savoir.  
Rosalie fut tirée dans la chambre par Bella.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Rose. Débuta Bella en me montrant vulgairement de la main. **  
**- Non ? Je ne crois pas que tu lui donne cours d'anatomie ou de biologie. Tu sais la reproduction et tout.**

Waouh ! Elle connaissait tout ça. J'eu un grand sourire à la connerie que je venais de penser. Rose se tourna vers moi, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. J'ouvris le tiroir d'une des tables de chevet et la refermai tout de suite après avoir reçu une claque sur le dos. Pas celui-ci ... J'attendis qu'elle retourne vers ma belle-sœur pour regarder dans le deuxième. Intéressant ...

**- Je croyais aussi que vous étiez de "bon amis" ? **  
**- Rose. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. On ... Bella n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Rose la stoppai déjà. **  
**- Écoute, c'est tes histoires. Tu aurais pu nous le dire ! Tu nous a dis que tu avais couché avec lui une fois.**

J'arrêtais de fouiller dans son tiroir et les regardais.

**- Tu as vendu la mèche ? On avait dis à personne ! Dis-je en me redressant afin d'être assis contre la tête du lit. **  
**- Alice m'a amadoué. Je n'ai pas eu le choix et j'ai rien dis d'autre ! Rose, entre lui et moi il n'y a que du sexe. Rien d'autre. **  
**- Même si elle ne nous l'avait pas dis, je l'aurai su. **  
**- Ah ouais ? Et comment ? Demandais-je en levant les sourcils.**  
**- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on t'entend gémir comme un lion et le lit claquer contre le mur. Pour infos Cullen, j'étais juste à côté.**

Et merde ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi inattentif ? J'aurais dû prévoir ça et calmer mes ardeurs mais non, il a fallut que je grogne comme un "lion" et qu'elle l'entende !  
Rose commençait à partir. Bella l'arrêta en lui criant de ne rien dire à personne.

Si ça continu comme ça, cette histoire va mal finir. Déjà que tous les deux on a du mal à garder le secret mais maintenant avec Rose, on va vraiment galérer. Bella referma la porte à clef cette fois ci. Elle s'approcha de moi, défaisant le nœud qu'elle avait fait pour que le drap tienne autour de sa poitrine. Elle monta sur le lit puis sur mes cuisses. Ses mains douces caressaient mon torse. Bella approcha sa tête de mon oreille et son souffle retentit.

**- Sois plus discret la prochaine fois. Chuchota-t-elle en se remettant droite.**

Elle commença à créer une friction entre nos deux intimités. Le mien déjà prêt à l'usage. Mes mains crochetant ses hanches, l'aidant dans ses mouvements. J'entendis son gémissement mélangé au bruit de mon portable.

**- Attend deux minutes. Dis-je en prenant mon portable et regardant qui ça pouvait bien être.**

" _N'oublie pas le dîner chez les parents._ "

Double merde ! Ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour. J'avais complètement oublié le repas avec mes parents et de plus qu'il était déjà dix heures. Je soulevais Bella par les hanches et la mis sur le côté. Je sautais du lit, pris mon sac et partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche d'un boxer propre et de mes vêtements. Je les déposais sur le meuble à mes côté. J'allumais l'eau et mis le thermostat à quarante degrés. J'attendis que l'eau soit suffisamment chaude pour aller sous le jet. Je posai ma tête contre le carrelage froid, mes mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là à rien faire. Surement beaucoup de temps.

J'eu un frisson lorsque de petites mains froides vinrent se placer au niveau de mes côtes. Elles caressèrent mon dos en me donnant d'avantage de frissons. Ses mains ne touchèrent plus mon corps. J'entendis le gel douche s'ouvrir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore faire ?  
Soudain, j'avais peur. Je savais très bien que Bella pouvait être diabolique et sadique, donc oui, j'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait faire là tout de suite.

Ses petites mains, froide avec le gel, se placèrent sur mon dos et commencèrent à me le savonner. Qu'étais-je censé faire ? Lui rendre la pareille ? Ou bien ... Je préférais suivre mon instinct. Je me retournais vers elle, mes mains prenaient leur place habituelle sur ses hanches. Je la rapprochai de moi sèchement. Son buste cogna contre mon torse et ma belle brune fit une légère grimace. Tant pis ma belle ! Je n'allais pas être doux aujourd'hui, loin de là.

Je la fis reculer contre le carrelage de sa douche. Elle agrippa mes cheveux mouillés de ses doigts pour tirer dessus. Une de ses jambes vint s'enrouler autour d'une des miennes alors que sa cuisse montait et descendait le long de ma jambe. Je fus contrains à la retenir lorsque ses jambes s'enroulèrent entour de mes hanches. Nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre, créant une légère friction. Mon sexe devint dur contre le sien.

**- Je vois que tu es déjà d'attaque. Me murmura-t-elle en tirant sur mes cheveux alors que je faisais passer mon pouce sur son petit paquet de nerf.**

Ses mains se placèrent dans mon dos, ses ongles me rentraient dans la peau et me griffant tout le dos tant l'effet que je lui procurais était intense. Sa tête partie en arrière et je dus la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre au sol. Je la pressai le plus fort possible contre le mur et lâchais ses fesses pour m'attaquer durement à son cou. Je m'en fichais royalement si je suis faisais mal. Tout ce que je voulais c'étais la pendre dans cette fichue cabine de douche, la douceur passait après. Mes mains voyagèrent le long de son cou jusqu'à ses hanches. Je les empoignais avec dureté. Je l'entendis gémir quand une friction se créa entre nos deux intimités en chaleur. Ma tête plongea dans son cou pour pouvoir la mordiller ou bien lui laisser une trace qui, je savais très bien, l'énerverais lorsqu'elle la verrait. Je commençais à lui mordiller la peau fine de son cou quand elle me donna une claque sur le dos en me criant d'arrêter tout de suite ce que j'essayais de faire. Dommage pour elle, le suçon était réussi. Une vilaine trace violette était déjà présente. J'allais l'entendre crier quand elle va s'en rendre compte. L'entendre crier de plaisir était autre chose que de l'entendre crier de colère. Mais les deux cris étaient jouissifs.

Elle me ramena à la réalité en tirant sur mes cheveux au niveau de ma nuque. Je posai mon front contre le sien. Je décomptais dans ma tête et arrivé au nombre nul, je la pénétrais d'un coup de rein puissant et l'embrassa en même temps pour ne pas l'entendre hurler. Au début, ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas sur les miennes mais au fil du temps que la pénétration était passée, ses lèvres commencèrent à sucer les miennes. Alors que ses mains tenaient mon visage en coupe et que ses lèvres bougeaient en parfaite harmonie, je commençais à lui donner les premiers coups. Sa tête vint se loger dans mon cou pour me mordiller la peau et elle s'accrocha à mon cou comme une tarée. Une question plutôt débile me traversa l'esprit. Débile dans le point que vu dans l'état où j'étais, c'était inapproprié.

Est-ce qu'elle prenait la pilule ? Ou un autre moyen contraceptif ? Parce que oui, je n'y pensai que maintenant. Je suis un profond crétin ! C'est hors de question que j'ai un enfant maintenant. Oui, je ne ponds pas de préservatif sous la douche ! Et puis cette activité n'était pas au menu du jour. Merde, merde, merde ! Quel crétin ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que je ne nous protégeais pas. Je crochetais mes mains sur ses hanches. Vaudrait mieux que je lui demande maintenant.

**- Tu as un moyen contraceptif, rassure-moi. **  
**- J'ai un implant.**

Sauvé ! À l'avenir, il faudrait que je sois plus prévenant et être plus attentif à ma partenaire. En l'occurrence Bella. J'étais vraiment soulagé et c'est ainsi que je continuais à bouger en elle. Elle gémit fort dans mes oreilles. Je savais qu'elle allait bientôt venir et moi je devrais bientôt partir. Elle bougea ses hanches au rythme des miennes. Ce geste nous plongea dans le monde de l'orgasme parfait ! Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassais fortement.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi. Cette sensation m'avait manqué, terriblement manqué. Je l'attrapais par les hanches et la fis descendre de son perchoir. Ses jambes flageolaient et je dû la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe.

**- Reste parmi nous.**

Je ne la lâchais pas. Je pris le gel douche et en mis une noisette dans ma paume et appliquai le gel sur le corps de Bella. Mes mains passèrent sur son dos, son cou, sa poitrine. Sur toute la surface de son corps et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Loin de là. Je repassais une fois sur tout son corps pour savourer la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne. Je nous plaçais sous le jet chaud de la douche. Elle se rinça pendant que moi, je me lavais en vitesse. J'allais finir par être en retard. Je me rinçais en vitesse et sortis de la douche en trombe. Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle savonnait ses cheveux. Elle se retourna vers le mur et continua à se laver. J'en profitais pour fourrer mes anciens vêtements dans mon sac et prendre ma brosse à dents. Je la posai sur le meuble de la salle de bain et enroulai mon corps d'une serviette de bain. Je séchais mes cheveux en vitesse. Je laissais la serviette, celle autour de mes hanches, tomber au sol et m'habillais tout aussi vite. Je mis ma brosse à dent dans ma bouche et brossais énergiquement.

Une fois fini, je pris mon sac, ouvris la porte et partis. J'avançais dans le couloir pour atteindre mon but : ma voiture.

**PDV Bella.**

J'avançais sur le parking de la plage. Je devais retrouver Rose, Alice et Angela ici. Alice avait dis qu'il y avait des gens que l'on connaissait. De qui parlait-elle ? J'avançais lentement, le moral dans les chaussettes. Il était un peu plus de quinze heures et aucune nouvelle d'Edward. D'habitude il m'envoyait des messages pour savoir ce que j'avais prévu ce soir ou si on pouvait se voir dans la journée. Mais là, rien, nada, niet ! Je pouvais comprendre, il était avec ses parents, en dîner familial. Il pourrait quand même me donner de ses nouvelles. Après être partis, sans rien dire, comme un voleur. J'étais en colère contre lui. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait mais au moins me prévenir. Une idée me traversa l'esprit. L'autre jour, il m'avait demandé de quitter mon cours pour lui, pourquoi moi je ne devrais pas lui faire ce genre de chose ? Edward n'est pas le roi du monde et j'allais lui montrer qui tenait le taureau par les cornes maintenant.

Je pris mon portable et lui envoyais un message.

" _Rejoins-moi devant chez moi dans une heure._"

J'allais lui rendre la pareil mais en pire ! Je ne devais pas oublier qui j'étais. J'étais Isabella Swan et je ne me laissais pas marcher sur les pieds. Jamais ! Je reçu sa réponse et lorsque j'ouvris son message, je heurtais quelqu'un. Je me retrouvais sur le cul, dans le sable. Je relevais ma tête et fis face à un Jacob mort de rire. Et il fallait que je tombe sur lui, maintenant ! En même temps, je pourrai régler mes comptes avec ce beau menteur.  
Il essaya de me relever mais je le repoussais fortement et me relevais toute seule.

**- Tu n'as rien ? Me demanda-t-il en me montrant de ses mains. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Je suis désolé. **  
**- Non ! Répondis-je sèchement. **  
**- Ça fait longtemps. Comment tu vas ? **  
**- On s'est vu le jour où tu m'as raconté des bobards ! Lâchais-je toujours aussi sèche.**

Il me regarda et fronça ses sourcils.

**- De quoi tu parles ? Quels bobards ? **  
**- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Avec Edward, Lauren et toi. Il m'a tout dit. Que tu étais son meilleur ami et que du jour au lendemain, tu es devenu l'amant de sa fiancée. **  
**- Je ... Il ne connait rien de se qu'il s'est passé entre Lauren et moi. Quand ils se sont mis ensemble, Edward me la présenté. Lauren et moi sommes devenus amis et un jour elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait plus Edward comme avant, qu'elle m'aimait plus que lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'on a commencé à coucher ensemble. Et puis elle est tombée enceinte. Elle a avorté parce qu'elle ne savait pas de qui était le bébé. Si Edward aurait appris que ce n'était pas lui le père, il l'aurait mal pris. C'est ça le problème lorsqu'on couche avec deux mecs en même temps. Maintenant tu connais tout. Il m'a volé ma copine.**  
**- Ce n'était pas ta copine Jacob. Vous me répugniez, Lauren et toi !**

Je partis vers la plage où je trouvais Rose allongée sur sa serviette. Cette histoire me prend la tête. Lauren est une salope, Jacob un connard et Edward en est devenu un à cause d'eux. Comment il peut dire qu'Edward lui a volé sa copine alors que c'est lui qui lui a volé ? Même si c'est Lauren qui a avoué ses sentiments envers Jacob.

Je m'installai près de Rosalie. Elle se retourna vers moi et enleva ses lunettes de soleil.

**- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **  
**- Rien de spécial. **  
**- Edward ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant et se mettant sur ses coudes. **  
**- En quelque sorte. Tu connais l'histoire Jacob, Edward et Lauren ? **  
**- Ouh ! Comment connais-tu cette histoire ? **  
**- Une longue histoire. Elle haussa ses sourcils pour savoir la suite. Un jour j'ai traînée avec Jacob, il m'a raconté comme quoi Edward lui avait volé Lauren. J'ai décidé d'en savoir plus et j'ai demandé à Edward de m'expliquer. **  
**- Il t'a raconté la vraie histoire ? Celle qu'elle était enceinte, qu'ils prévoyaient de se marier ? **  
**- Oui. Je viens de voir Jacob et il m'a raconté encore quelque chose.**

Elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore dis ce crétin ? **  
**- Qu'au début de la relation d'Edward et Lauren, il la présenté à Jacob et puis, ils sont devenu amis, Lauren et Jacob. Un jour elle a été le voir pour lui avoué ses sentiments envers lui et qu'elle n'aimait plus autant Edward. Ils ont couchés ensemble et elle est tombée enceinte. Elle a avorté parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui était le père.**

Rose fit les grands yeux et un sourire apparut. Était-elle en colère ou elle se foutait de ma gueule ?

**- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Je vais tuer cette fille et ce crétin ! Ils ont détruit la vie d'Edward. **  
**- Tu aimes Harry Potter ? Riais-je alors qu'elle éclata de rire.**

Elle ne me répondit pas mais elle me dit de me mettre en maillot.

**- Pour ce matin, je ne dirais rien. Je te le promets. J'ai juste une chose à te dire à propose d'Edward. Ne le laisse jamais te marcher sur les pieds ou commander pour toi. Ne le laisse surtout pas penser que c'est un dominant.**

Elle partit vers Alice et la troupe qui jouaient au volley-ball. Je lu le message d'Edward.

" _Je reviens bientôt._"

Super, Edward ! Tu viens de tomber bas. Je me foutais dans combien de temps il reviendrait parce que j'ai mes amis qui m'attendent pour nous amuser. Edward ou pas, cette journée était la mienne. J'enlevais mes vêtements pour finir en bikini blanc. Je fourrais mon téléphone dans mon sac et le fermais. Je courais jusqu'à Démétri et lui sautai dans les bras. Ce type était génial. Je l'adorais littéralement. Il était vraiment très gentil, attachant. Je saluais Seth, Leah, Felix, Magie et Emily. Je fis signe à Jasper et lui sourit.

**- Ton garde du corps n'est pas là ma belle ? Me questionnaient Felix et Démétri.**  
**- Tu parles d'Edward ? Non. On pourra jouer tranquillement sans que tu ais peur.**

Je riais devant sa mine renfrognée. C'était mignon. Nous jouions au même jeu que l'autre fois mais cette fois ci, j'étais sure de gagner. Démétri me prit et me mis sur ses épaules. Je m'attachais à ses cheveux alors que je tanguais un peu. Je me stabilisais et on commença à jouer.

La balle commença à faire des allers-retours entre les deux clans. Rosalie arrachait les courts cheveux de Felix mais celui-ci riait aux éclats jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la balle en pleine tête. Il fut désarçonné et tomba dans l'eau avec Rose. Un baraqué aux cheveux bruns foncés passa pour aller secourir Rosalie.

**- Tu vas bien bébé ? Rose ? **  
**- Emmett, je vais bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.**

Emmett ? S'il y a Emmett ... Il doit y avoir Edward. En parlant du loup. Il alla aider Felix à se relever et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Démétri me prit dans ses bras comme une mariée. Je riais lorsqu'il me fit les gros yeux et en me montrant Edward des yeux.

**- J'ai rien avoir avec lui.**

Pas de chance pour moi, Edward l'a entendu. Je venais tout juste de voir qu'Edward était en short mais avec toujours sa chemise. Il la déboutonna et alla la mettre sur sa serviette qui était le plus prêt possible de la mienne. Deux petit box qui servait de frigo était placé près des affaires d'Emmett. La serviette de plage d'Emmett était placée entre celle de Rose et la mienne.

**- On continue la partie ? Demandais-je au groupe.**

Ils hochèrent tous les têtes, sauf Edward.

**- Sans moi. Dit-il en partant vers sa place.**

Tant pis ... Il n'avait qu'à rester tout seul à râler dans son coin.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Jasper et Alice en même temps.**

Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Je veux bien savoir moi.

**- Edward ? Il n'avait rien quand on est arrivé. Nous révéla Emmett en faisant monter Rosalie sur ses épaules.**

Était-il jaloux que je sois dans les bras de Démétri ? Peu m'importe. Je tournais la tête en direction d'Edward mais il n'était plus là. Je tournais de l'autre côté et le vis assit sur le ponton.

**- Edward ! Cria Emmett. Edward ! Viens, ne reste pas dans ton coin.**

Edward se leva, fit un doigt d'honneur à Emmett et fini par plonger.

**- Ca a le mérite d'être clair. Dis-je en demandant à Démétri de me déposer. **  
**- Qu'il reste dans son coin. Je ne sais pas vous mais je meurs de faim. Qui veut manger ? Demanda Rose en commençant à sortir de l'eau.**

Tout le groupe la suivie. Il commençait à faire nuit et la plage était vide. Nous étions seuls. Je décidai d'aller chercher Edward, peut-être qu'il était moins grincheux.

Je marchais sur le ponton en bois. Edward était toujours dans l'eau. Je me mis accroupi pour ensuite m'asseoir. Je cherchais Edward des yeux mais ne le trouvais nulle part. Ou pouvait-il bien être ? Je m'accrochai au bois et me laissai tomber dans l'eau. C'est là que je le vis, sous le ponton. Il venait tout juste de remonter à la surface.

**- Edward ?**

Il se retourna instinctivement. Il me fit un faible sourire, un sourire forcé.

**- Tu viens ? **  
**- Pourquoi est-ce que je viendrais ? Cracha-t-il en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux humides. Retourne près de lui.**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sérieux ?

**- Je n'y crois pas ! Tu es jaloux ? **  
**- De quoi est-ce que je devrais être jaloux ? Tu te trompe lourdement, Bella.**  
**- Tu gâche tout.**

Il me foudroya de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

**- Il n'y avait rien à gâcher ! **  
**- Tu es jaloux de Démétri, Edward ! Jaloux d'un garçon que je trouve sympas, que j'apprécie. C'est un ami et je ne sais pour quelle raison tu es jaloux. Peut-être parce que j'étais dans ses bras ? On n'est pas ensemble alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Edward ?**

Il nagea jusqu'à moi. Je me cognais au poteau du ponton. Edward se mit devant moi, son corps pressé contre le mien. Sa mâchoire était contractée et ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs.

**- Je ne suis pas jaloux, ok ? Je n'attends rien du tout de toi. Lâcha-t-il sèchement. Ce qu'il venait de dire me fit mal malgré tout.**

Je caressais son visage de ma main. Longeant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux étaient encrés dans les miens. Cette relation devenait un peu n'importe quoi. Même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer, je savais qu'il était jaloux. Je le voyais juste au regard qu'il avait jeté à Démétri. S'il était jaloux, je devrais l'être lorsqu'il restait avec sa meilleure amie Lauren mais je ne l'étais pas. Enfin si, j'étais plus que jalouse même, mais je ne le lui montrai pas. Je n'en faisais pas tout un plat quand il la prend dans ses bras ou quand il lui chuchote à l'oreille ou quand il l'embrasse sur la joue.

Je passais mes deux bras autour de son cou et plongea sur ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Mes jambes s'entremêlaient à celle d'Edward tellement la proximité était à son comble. Le baiser prit fin et la tête d'Edward se logea dans mon cou. Une de mes mains partie dans ses cheveux pour les lui caresser tendrement. Edward était tellement doux parfois et cette douceur, qu'il avait lorsque nous étions que tous les deux, était vraiment géniale. Lorsqu'il est doux, il est tellement gentil, attentionné et tendre. Alors que parfois, il est froid, distant et cet Edward là, ce n'était pas mon préféré. Je pense bien que j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui, autre que du désir ou de l'envie. Peut-être pas de l'amour, mais je ressens quelque chose. Sans parler de sexe, il me manque quand il n'est pas avec moi, et ces moments de tendresse, qui nous partagions de temps en temps, ne me laissaient pas indifférente.

* * *

J'étais sur un escabeau à suspendre des petites chauves-souris. C'était Halloween ce soir et le bar devait être au couleur de cette fête. Pour l'instant nous étions qu'aux préparatifs depuis plus de six heures. L'université avait fermé ses portes en ce jour et nous nous étions tous retrouvés à six heures du matin pour préparer la salle. Rose et Alice était les décoratrices. Elles nous dictaient où mettre ça, où mettre ceci. Le bar commençait à ressembler à quelque chose. Je m'occupais de mettre des chauves-souris au dessus du bar et un peu partout dans la salle. Emmett s'occupait de faire du ponch. Pendant que d'autres bossaient dur, Edward s'amusait à faire du faux sang et à en mettre sur les murs, les tables, les verres ou sur moi lorsqu'il passait à côté. Jasper décorait les tables, la table VIP était la meilleure. Une fausse tête était mise en plein milieu avec du faux sang tout autour. Alice et Rosalie s'occupaient de trouver des musiques flippantes et de trouver des jeux pour ce soir. Emmett cria et je fis tomber toute ma caisse de bestioles en plastique. Je grognais.

**- J'ai fini les filles. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore à faire ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les autres travailler et moi ramasser mes bêtes. **  
**- On a acheté des spots à mettre dans la salle et un peu partout, tu peux les mettre ? Dit Alice en donnant des CD à Rose. Tu en mets trois sur les grands murs et deux sur les petits. **  
**- J'ai pas bien suivi. Tu veux nous aveugler ou quoi ?**

Alice le foudroya des yeux et lui arracha les spots des mains. Elle monta sur l'escabeau et en plaça un dans le coin, fit descendre le fil le long du mur et brancha le spot au multi prise. Le spot envoya des flashs de lumière qui faisait vraiment horreur.

**- Il faut juste faire ça et accrocher le fil au mur pour ne pas qu'il dépasse, compris ? Dit-elle en débranchant le spot.**

Je pris une araignée en plastique et la lançais vers Alice. Quand celle-ci la vis, elle sauta à pied joint sur le sol en criant. J'étais plié en deux tellement je riais. Alice me dévisagea et prit l'araignée et me la lança.

**- Va faire la chambre avec Edward. Tu dois trouer les draps et les coussins avec le couteau qui est sur le bar. Toi, Edward, tu mets du sang sur le lit, les murs.**

Je partis vers la chambre avec Edward à mes trousses. J'entrais dans la chambre qui était bordélique. Des caisses remplies de tout et de rien pour Halloween étaient placées dans toute la chambre. Je pris le couteau et commençais à faire trois grande griffes sur les draps. Je pris un coussin et le poignardais avec le couteau. Edward riait derrière moi. Je fis le deuxième coussin et voilà, j'avais fini. Edward me tendit le pot dans lequel il y avait son faux sang et je plongeais ma main dedans. J'en mis sur les coussins, sur les draps et les tables de chevet. Je fouillais dans les caisses à la recherche d'autocollants. Je trouvais mon bonheur et choisi ceux avec les trois griffes, comme pour les draps. Je les collais sur les tables de chevet et sur la porte pendant qu'Edward faisait de belles traces sur les murs et la porte.

**- Merde ! **  
**- Quoi ? Dis-je alors que je collais mon dernier autocollant.**  
**- J'ai fais tomber le pot et il y a une flaque sur le carrelage. **  
**- Marche dedans et fais des pas jusque la porte. Alice à commander des mannequins ensanglantés, on en mettra un ici.**

Je regardais Edward marcher dans la flaque puis avancer jusqu'à la porte. Il enleva ses baskets et vint vers moi tel un félin. Oh non ! Hors de question. Il avançait toujours alors que je reculais. Je tombais sur le lit et Edward vint se mettre au dessus de moi.

**- Alors ? **  
**- Alors quoi, Edward ? **  
**- La première fois qu'on est venu ici, tu m'as dis que j'étais mal barré avec toi, parce que tu veux dominer. La première fois, tu étais en dessous et cette fois ci, tu le seras aussi. J'attends que tu te rebelle bébé.**  
**- Et ce n'est pas ici et ni maintenant que je vais me rebeller mon beau. Dis-je en le poussant pour pouvoir me lever et sortir de la pièce.**

Dans le bar, les lumières étaient mise, des genres de spot qui envoyait de la fumer étaient mis, il ne manquait plus que quelques trucs à mettre comme les mannequins, Edward devait encore faire quelques traces de sang par-ci par-là et encore quelques petites bricoles. Edward prit un autre pot et versa une flaque sur le bar, ça coula le long du bar, des gouttes tombèrent sur le sol. Les mannequins étaient arrivés. Je partis en mettre un dans la chambre et en pris un avec la corde autour du cou pour les toilettes. Jazz décorait les toilettes avec des traces de sang au sol, des autocollants sur la porte et du sang sur les WC. J'accrochai le mannequin pendu dans un des cabinets de sorte à ce qu'il pende juste au dessus de la toilette.

Je partis placé les autres mannequins avec Emmett. J'en mis un sur une banquette, un autre ou seulement sa tête reposait sur le bar. Emmett plaça le dernier dans le couloir, suspendu au plafond. Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone, il était déjà dix-huit heures. La journée était fini pour moi, je partis dans la réserve prendre une bouteille d'eau. La porte d'ouvrit sur un Edward recouvert de sang. Il s'était changé et avait opté pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Nous devions tous être habillés de la même couleur. Sa chemise était couverte de faux sang et était retroussée sur ses coudes.

**- J'allais partir me préparer. Lui dis-je alors qu'il buvait dans une bouteille d'eau lui aussi.**  
**- Ton sac est dans la chambre, tu peux aller te préparer si tu veux.**

Je lui souris et partis dans la chambre m'habiller pour ce soir. Je sortis mon pantalon noir et mon chemisier du sac. J'avais aussi pris un soutien-gorge push-up pour faire ressortir ma poitrine. C'était un vieux chemisier, je pris le couteau que j'avais oublié ici et fis une sorte de griffe sur le chemisier. Il ne manquait plus qu'à mettre du sang. Je commençais à m'habiller lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward "entaillé" au niveau de la joue et on aurait dis qu'il était ouvert au niveau de la bouche. Alice maquillait très bien. Il verrouilla la porte et s'assit sur le lit, me regardant m'habiller. Je lui fis dos et enlevai mes vêtements actuels. Je me retrouvais en sous vêtements devant mon amant. Rien de bien dramatique mais lorsque je l'étais, il y avait de l'action tout de suite après alors que là, il ne faisait que me regarder et il devait le faire pendant au moins six jours. Le cycle menstruel gâche bien souvent des moments. J'enlevais mon soutien-gorge que je portais pour enfiler l'autre. J'enfilais les bretelles et essayais tant bien que mal de l'agrafer. Les mains d'Edward prirent les deux bouts et les attacha.

**- Merci. Chuchotais-je.**

Ses doigts parcoururent ma peau, descendant et remontant. Ces caresses me donnaient des frissons. J'attendais depuis plusieurs semaines d'être seule, en tête à tête avec lui pour lui poser mes questions à propos de Lauren, ces questions qui me perturbaient tant.

**- Edward ? **  
**- Hum ? **  
**- Si Lauren t'avait dis qu'elle aimait Jacob, comment aurais-tu réagis ? **  
**- Tiens, mets-le.**

Il ignora ma question. Peut-être une autre y répondrait-il ? Je pris le chemisier et l'enfilai. Edward me tourna contre lui et commença à boutonner les boutons.

**- Tu l'aimes toujours ? Cette question le ferait peut-être réagir mais non, rien. Il laissa deux boutons ouvert et me tendis mon slim noir.**

Il partit prendre le pot de sang et m'en mis sur mon chemisier. Ses mains passaient sur mes seins, mon ventre. À la fin, mon chemisier était rempli mais l'effet donnait bien. Il plongea sa main dans le pot et plaça celle-ci sur mon cou. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser chaste.

**- Allons-y. Alice dois encore te faire des entailles.**

Nous nous dirigions vers Alice qui était placé sur un tabouret. Elle descendit de son perchoir et m'indiqua le tabouret sur lequel elle était placée. Je sentis le pinceau sur ma peau, sur ses lèvres et autour de mes yeux. Elle avait fini. Elle me donna un miroir et je me regardais dedans. On aurait dit un squelette. Elle avait fais mes yeux noir, dessinée une rangée de dents au niveau de ma bouche. C'était parfait !

**- C'est du maquillage qui ne part pas à l'eau. C'est pour ne pas qu'il s'efface lorsque tu embrasseras un beau prince ce soir ou quand tu boiras quelque chose.**  
**- C'est génial Alice.**

Au même moment, Emmett éteignit les lampes et alluma les spots plus les spots qui mettaient de la fumée dans la salle. Rose mit de la musique et la porte s'ouvrit sur beaucoup de monde. Tous déguisé ou presque. Cette soirée promettait d'être super. Une affiche près du bar captura mon attention. Je m'avançais vers celle-ci et la lu. C'était un concours de danse. Des danseurs professionnels viendront à l'université pour donner le concours de danse. Ils désigneront leur futur danseur ou futur groupe de danse si les danseurs amateurs dansaient en groupe. J'ai toujours voulu faire de la danse. Les inscriptions commencent déjà demain auprès du Coach Stevens. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, puis descendirent sur mes hanches.

**- Je nous inscris demain ?**

* * *

**Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? On en apprend de plus en plus sur Edward et cette histoire ! **

**Edward est jaloux, comme c'est mignon :D **

**On apprend aussi des choses sur les sentiments de la belle...^^ **

**Laissez-nous vos avis, bon comme mauvais mais soyez polis ! **

**Bisous et rendez-vous le mois prochain pour la suite d'OHOU ! **


	12. Chp10: Premier saut

**Salut ! Nous sommes vraiment désolées du retard mais nous avons été dépassées par les révisions et les examens. **

**Comment ce sont passés vos examens ? **

**Trêve de bavardage, on vous laisse lire ce chapitre.**

* * *

_Chapitre 10: Premier saut._

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement, les clignant plusieurs fois pour m'adapter à la faible lumière. J'essayais de me retourner mais quelque chose d'assez lourd m'en empêcha. Je tournais la tête vers le côté, d'où provenait la chose lourde. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis une tête avec des cheveux rouge, épais et légèrement bouclé. Dans quelle merde m'étais-je encore fourrée ? Putain ! L'homme en question grogna légèrement. Je ne voyais pas son visage ce qui me faisait encore plus peur. Une tonne de scénarios et de questions me venaient en tête. Est-ce que j'avais couché avec lui ? Qui est-ce ? Où suis-je ?

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Merde ! Si j'étais ici, où était Edward ?

Je paniquais de plus en plus. Je décidais donc de me lever et de faire le tour du propriétaire. De toute façon, je n'étais certainement pas venu à pieds ou avec ma voiture. Le seul moyen que je trouvais pour rentrer chez moi était d'attendre l'homme qui dormait dans les draps de soie.

Je pris son bras et le plaçai doucement près de lui. Il bougea un petit peu pour se mettre sur son ventre et à moitié sur mon coussin. Bon, je devais savoir ! Je voulais savoir. Je soulevais le drap et je fus soulagée de voir que je portais toujours le chemisier blanc d'hier et lui en boxer.

Je me levais en vitesse du lit mais mon mal de crâne me fit presque tomber. Aïe ! Je devrais m'occuper de trouver une aspirine et un verre d'eau. Je commençais par ramasser mon slim que j'enfilai rapidement. Deuxième question résolue, j'étais dans une chambre spacieuse et rangée. Elle était simple, un bureau avec des feuilles dessus, une corbeille vide, un lit qui prenait la majorité de la place. La chambre d'un homme et impersonnelle.  
Je sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds de peur de le réveiller. Est-ce que je devais appeler Edward ? Non. Vaut mieux pas, surtout pas à cette heure-ci. Il était quelle heure déjà ? Je commençais à chercher mon portable et le retrouvait sur la table de nuit à côté de celui de l'homme. Il n'était que huit heures ... Seulement. Une idée me traversa l'esprit lorsque je passais la porte pour être dans le gigantesque salon. J'avais peut-être pris des photos de la soirée avec mon portable ? J'ouvris la galerie de mon téléphone et regardais toutes les nouvelles photos que j'avais faites hier soir. Plusieurs étaient floues mais il y en avait des pas mal. Comme celle où Edward riait à côté du mannequin pendu, ou des photos assez simple de nous deux, d'Alice et lui, d'Alice et Jasper se bécotant. Ma photo préféré était celle où Edward et moi nous regardions dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Je la mis en fond d'écran et éteignis mon portable tout en le fourrant dans la poche de mon slim.

Je regardais autour de moi. Un grand salon et décoré différemment que la chambre, plus personnel. Des cadres étaient disposés un peu partout. Un cadre enfermait une photo de deux hommes pris de profil en se regardant dans les yeux et ces deux hommes me semblait familier, un cadre où un petit garçon courait dans un jardin. Avais-je dormi avec un homme marié et qui avait une famille ? Mon cœur battait encore plus vite que tout à l'heure. Je respirais difficilement. Mais dans quel merdier m'étais-je mise ? Ça n'arrivait qu'à moi !

J'entendis la douche provenant de la chambre. Ma peur était encore plus présente. J'allais rencontrer le propriétaire de cette maison ou loft je n'en sais trop rien. De plus, je n'avais toujours pas cherché après les aspirines et donc, mon mal de tête me faisait souffrir le martyr.  
Je partis voir dans la cuisine, peut-être que je trouverais mon bonheur. Je cherchais dans tous les placards après un verre. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et la tête du gars se posa sur mon épaule. Son souffle chaud me donna des frissons.  
Mon cœur faillit mourir en entendant le son de sa voix.

**- Bien dormi bébé ? **

Je me retournais contre lui et lui sautai dans les bras. Mon dieu ... Que j'étais contente de savoir que c'était lui et pas un autre homme marié ou un simple psychopathe. Il me rattrapa maladroitement et recula pour se cogner contre le plan de travail qui était au milieu de la pièce.

**- J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en collant son front au mien.**

Je lui racontais ma petite aventure et il se moqua de moi.

**- Il n'y a que toi qui peux penser ça. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé un psychopathe t'embarquer ou un simple homme marié ? Tu es à moi ... Rit-il.**  
**- Vas-y, rigole. Mais j'ai eu très peur, je ne me souviens de rien du tout, Edward.**  
**- Je ne ris pas, au contraire. Dit-il alors qu'il picorait déjà la peau fine de mon cou.**  
**- Edward ... Gémis-je alors qu'il me plaçait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.**

Je remarquai seulement qu'il était resté en boxer, et que ce dernier était déformé par son érection matinale.  
Oh non ...

**- Tu sais, hier, tu étais vraiment très excitante et te savoir en code rouge me met en rogne. Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de me violer sur place, dans mon lit alors que je t'enlevais ton pantalon. Tu m'as même supplié de te prendre à même le sol. Puis tu m'as giflé quand je t'ai dis non et tu as essayé de me violer. Bella ... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, hum ? Grogna-t-il pendant que ses mains s'afféraient à faire sauter les boutons de mon chemisier.**

Ses lèvres prirent les miennes en otage pendant que mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux et griffaient son dos lorsqu'il créa une friction entre nos deux sexes. Même si nous ne pouvions pas faire ça, j'aimais toujours nos séances câlins. Je connaissais mes limites et il devait savoir les siennes. Sa tête légèrement bouclée fonça sur ma poitrine lorsque celle-ci fut libérée de ma chemise blanche. Je penchais me tête en arrière et mis mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer d'avantage. Je remontais son visage vers le mien et l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Sa langue passa sur ma lèvre inférieure et je lui laissais le libre accès à ma bouche. Il gémit quand mes petites mains rencontrèrent son boxer déformé par l'immense érection. Je jouais avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement avant de passer ma main dedans. Ses lèvres se firent plus pressentent sur les miennes et il donna des coups de reins sur ma main. Ses mains à lui, partirent vers mon bas ventre où elles essayèrent de faire sauter mon bouton. Je l'arrêtais avant qu'on aille plus loin.

**- Arrête. On ne doit pas le faire, tu te souviens ? Pas avant ...**  
**- ... la fin de ton cycle, je sais. Cinq jours c'est tellement long. J'en ai tellement envie. Gémit-il comme un enfant.**  
**- Je sais, moi aussi mais patience. Avec un peu de chance dans deux jours ça sera fini. Allez ! Va t'habiller. **

Il me fit descendre de la cuisine. Il m'attrapa la main et m'emmena avec lui dans la salle de bain où mon sac était. Je pourrais enfin me changer.

**- Depuis quand tu as les cheveux bouclés ? Demandais-je en enlevant mes vêtements du sac. **  
**- Ils bouclent seulement quand il va pleuvoir, comme aujourd'hui.**

Je me déshabillais alors qu'il enfilait déjà une chemise et son jean. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard après avoir fait sa toilette habituelle, me laissant seule. Je me dépêchais de changer ma protection et m'habillais en vitesse. Je sortis de la salle de bain après avoir attaché mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Je retournais chez moi de toute façon, je me préparerai mieux là-bas. Je sortis de la salle d'eau, me sentais plus propre qu'avec mes vêtements tâchés de faux sang. Edward était sur son téléphone et quand je sortis, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Je ne portais qu'un short et un top qui dénudait mes épaules, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ses yeux s'illuminaient. Il se leva de son lit et prit ma main avec laquelle il entrelaça nos doigts.

**- Je te raccompagne chez toi. Je dois rejoindre les garçons vers neuf heures.**

**.:.**

Edward arrêta la voiture. Il me sourit, un faible sourire je dois l'avouer.

**- On y est. **

Un blanc s'installa entre nous. Ce silence devenait gênant et lourd, je décidai de le casser.

**- Tu ...Tu veux entrer ? **  
**- Non. Je dois aller nous inscrire. Je t'appelle ? **  
**- D'accord. **

J'ouvris la portière, un peu déçue. Il me retint le bras et me ramena dans la voiture, plus précisément sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser était passionné. Ses mains encadraient mon visage. Notre baiser prit fin trop vite à mon goût et je partis dans mon immeuble après l'avoir regardé partir en trombe.

Je mis la clef dans la serrure et entrai dans mon appartement. Alice et Jasper étaient dans la cuisine à se goinfrer, je les saluais et montais me préparer. J'allais passer la journée dans les magasins, je devais me préparer physiquement et mentalement. Physiquement pour ne pas souffrir dans des talons et mentalement pour me préparer à la journée qui m'attendais. Cette journée ne m'indiquais rien de bon, enfin rien de bon dans le genre que j'allais devoir passer des heures à essayer encore et encore des tenues.  
Je pris ma douche en vitesse sachant que les filles m'attendaient déjà.  
J'enfilai un sweat, qui dénudai mes pauvres épaules, et un slim avec mes converse. La tenue la plus décontracté et la plus confortable de toute la terre. Je fis mes cheveux et les remis en queue de cheval puis me brossai les dents. J'étais prête pour la journée.

Je descendis dans la cuisine où Alice et Rose m'attendaient. Rose me prit dans ses bras, me frottant le dos. Ma meilleure amie était sur son Apple et souriait comme une demeurée.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Demandais-je alors que je me servais quelque chose à boire. **  
**- Les photos de la soirée Halloween sont sur le net et ... vu comme tu étais bourrée, les photos sont assez drôles si tu veux mon avis. **  
**- Montre-moi ça ! **

Oh ... Mon ... Dieu ! Rappelez-moi de ne jamais boire quand je suis avec un garçon et plus en particulier Edward. Il y avait des photos où j'étais carrément sur lui, une autre où je buvais son verre. Tuez-moi, je vous en prie. Je suis sure qu'il avait voulu me tuer ce soir là.

**- Sans oublier que le barman ne voulait plus te donner de boisson. Tu lui a fais du charme pour qu'il t'en donne ! Tu as essayé de séduire Edward, Jazz et John. **

Bon ... Je crois que l'alcool et moi c'est fini pour de bon.

**- On y va ? **  
**- Change de sujet, Bee.**  
**- Moi ? Bien sur que non. **

C'est sur cet élan d'humour que nous partîmes dans la voiture de Rosalie.

**.:.**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous étions dans le centre commercial. Je commençais à avoir faim mais Alice persistai à nous faire attendre, Rose et moi.

**- Stop ! Alice, s'il te plait, laisse-nous manger. Faisons une pause, d'accord ? Proposa Rosalie en croisant ses doigts.**  
**- Ok. Mais après on continue.**

Nous partîmes d'un pas pressé vers un restaurant. A vrai dire, on s'est précipité vers le restaurant le plus proche. Nous commandions trois plats du jour. Je décidais de commencer une conversation, si nous devions rester ici pendant une heure, je ne saurais pas rester là à rien dire.

**- Comme ça tu as encore couché avec Jasper ? Pas dans mon lit j'espère ! **

Alice rougit fortement. Je n'y crois pas ! Alice qui rougit !

**- C'est un bon coup au moins ? **  
**- Bee ! Je ne veux rien savoir de la vie sexuelle de mon frère. **  
**- T'occupe ! Vous êtes ensemble ? **  
**- On ne peut pas vraiment dire ensemble mais ... on se voit régulièrement et pas que pour parler du beau temps et de la pluie. Et toi ? Avec ton ami Edward ? **  
**- Il n'y a rien entre nous. On est juste ... Ami.**

Le serveur arriva avec nos boissons. Je profitais pour un peu lorgner dessus. Bon, il était vraiment très beau, canon même. Il déposa mon verre devant moi et je lui fis un clin d'œil avec mon sourire le plus beau, ce qui le déstabilisa car il renversa la boisson d'Alice sur elle.  
La Lili pucienne se leva de sa chaise, bouche grande ouverte. Elle s'approcha près du garçon, presque en grognant.

**- Vous êtes vraiment un incapable ?! C'est du cachemire ! Du cachemire ! Au lieu d'essayer de séduire mon amie vous devriez peut-être faire attention ! Où est votre responsable ? **  
**- Alice ... C'est bon, d'accord ? Il ne la pas fais exprès. Va nettoyer ça avant que ça ne parte pas. **

Elle partit dans les toilettes, légèrement énervée, frotter sa jupe. Le garçon bégaya des excuses avant de partir prendre une serviette et une nouvelle boisson. Je sentais le regard de Rosalie sur moi.

**- Je peux t'aider ? Demandais-je en buvant un petit peu dans mon verre de soda. **  
**- Depuis quand tu drague ? Edward n'apprécierait pas, je pense. **

La traître !

**- Edward ? Sérieusement ? Je ne suis pas attachée à lui, je fais ce que je veux quand je veux. **  
**- Tu n'es peut-être pas attaché à lui mais tu couches sans arrêt avec lui, ce qui veut dire, qu'en autre, tu es attaché à lui d'une certaine manière. **  
**- C'est juste du sexe Rose ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me mettre avec lui demain et le demander en mariage dans deux jours ! C'est que du sexe ... Sans sentiments, sans rien. **

Un sourire diabolique naissait sur son visage.

**- Quoi ?! M'écriais-je en souriant.**  
**- J'en connais une qui s'attache à Edward. **  
**- Non ! Je l'apprécie. C'est lui qui est jaloux parce que je suis dans les bras de Démétri, et non moi. **  
**- Par pitié Bella ! Tu es autant jalouse que lui lorsqu'il est avec Lauren, comme aujourd'hui ... Dit-elle en me montrant un couple de la tête. **

Edward et Lauren se trouvaient dans le centre commercial, marchant tranquillement comme un couple. J'eu un poing dans le ventre et une boule dans ma gorge lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils riaient ensemble. Nous n'avions pas ce genre de moment ... Rectification, nous n'avions pas de moment ! Nous nous voyons que pour la baise et encore, des fois c'est à se demander si on est là pour coucher ensemble ou pour s'engueuler.  
Je savais très bien qu'il se passait encore quelque chose entre ces deux là et je voulais en avoir le cœur net, je voulais savoir la vraie vérité ! Pas celle de Jacob ni d'Edward. Rosalie allait m'aider, c'était certain.

**- Rosalie ... Est-ce que tu sais vraiment ce qui s'est passé entre eux ? **  
**- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Bella.**  
**- S'il te plait Rose. Je ne le connais pas, je ne connais rien de lui. Pour une fois, je voudrais savoir son passé. S'il te plait.**

Elle poussa un soupire long et profond.

**- Écoute Rose. J'ai besoin de savoir et je peux te jurer que je lui ai demandé à lui. Le seul problème est qu'il nie mes questions. **  
**- Tu lui as posé quel genre de questions ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.**  
**- Je lui ai demandé s'il l'aimait encore et comment il aurait réagit si Lauren lui avait dit qu'elle aimait Jacob. **  
**- Bella ...**

Je n'allais jamais savoir cette putain de vérité. Je ne connaissais rien d'Edward. Rien du tout ! Du sexe sans sentiments ne veut pas dire sans se connaître ! Je devrais laisser tomber mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Je suis bornée et je sais comment j'aurais cette fichue réponse.

**- Rose, c'est ...**  
**- De quoi parlez-vous ? Nous fis sursauter la naine. **  
**- De la fac et aussi du groupe de Démétri. Mentis-je mais cette fois si, Alice ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de savoir la vérité.**

Je détestais mentir à ma meilleure amie mais Edward avait été clair, très clair. Personne. Le garçon de tout à l'heure nous amena nos plats et nous mangeâmes en silence. Rosalie me regardait de temps en temps du coin de l'œil.  
Nous partîmes refaire les magasins après avoir fini nos repas plus que bon.

**.:.**

**- Concentre-toi bon sang ! **

Ok ! Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me parlait comme ça. C'était nos deux premières heures d'entraînements pour le concours et Edward s'acharnait littéralement sur moi. Je veux bien le reconnaître que j'étais ailleurs et que j'étais lente et aussi très mauvaise mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me bouffer la gueule ! J'en avais marre maintenant. C'était lui qui avait ses règles ou moi ?

Je me dégageais de sa prise et partis chercher mes affaires.

**- On n'a pas toute la journée Bella ! Soit tu te concentre soit on arrête là ! Cria-t-il et sa voix résonnait dans toute la salle.**

Je pris mon sac sur mon épaule et marchais vers la porte de sortie, ma voix se fit tranchante.

**- On arrête là ! Crachais-je en continuant à marcher vers la sortie. **

Cette salle me paraissait immense. Plus j'avançais plus la sortie me paraissait loin.

**- Bella ! **  
**- Fiche-moi la paix ! **

Je renonçais peut-être au "rêve" de danser et décrocher un contrat avec de grands danseurs mais je n'y arriverai pas avec lui. Je devais me trouver un autre coach ou je laissais vraiment tomber. En deux heures il n'a fais que me crier dessus ! Il n'a même pas pris la peine de prendre le temps de bien me monter les pas ou autres qu'il me criait déjà dessus.

**- Je ... Désolé ! Je n'ai rien contre toi.**  
**- Ah non ?! Pourquoi avoir choisis une salle à presque deux heures de route ? Tu as peur qu'on nous voit ensemble ?!**  
**- Ce n'est pas ça ...**  
**- Ou que Lauren nous voit ? Ripostais-je en me tournant face à lui. **

Je voyais sa mâchoire se contracter et se décontracter. Avais-je touché un point sensible ? Je remarquais beaucoup plus tard qu'il s'était avancé et que nous n'étions plus si éloignés que ça.

**- Je suis désolé, ok ?! Dit-il mais cette excuse sortit comme une insulte. **  
**- Ne le dis pas si tu ne le pense pas, Edward. **  
**- Je ne te fais pas toute une comédie quand tu me pose des questions sur mon passé, pourquoi tu m'en fais pour deux heures de route ?! **  
**- Non, tu nie mes questions ! **  
**- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu le sache ! On avait un accord, que de la baise, rien d'autre ! **

Que de la baise ?

**- Cela ne veut pourtant pas dire qu'on ne peut pas apprendre à se connaître ! Tu restes toujours de marbre, tu ne parles jamais. Tu t'es soulagé et puis basta ! **  
**- Je ne veux pas que tu me connaisses ! Tu ne fais pas partie de ma vie exclusivement et n'essaye surtout pas de changer ça ! Hurla-t-il. **

C'est vrai que faire l'amour à longueur de journée, presque tous les jours ne fait pas une petite place dans sa vie pour moi ! S'il le prenait comme ça ...

**- Je te laisse tranquille maintenant. **

Je marchais à reculons avant de faire volte face pour me diriger vers la porte.

**- Bébé ... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ...**  
**- Tu l'as dis, c'est ce qui compte.**

J'entendis ses pas derrière moi et sa main s'abatis sur mon poignet pour que je lui fasse face. Il prit mon visage en coupe et me regarda dans les yeux.

**- Comprend-moi ... C'est nouveau pour moi. Je ne passais pas autant de temps avec une fille avant toi, mais avec toi ... C'est différent. Je ne veux pas que tu connaisses mon passé parce que j'ai fais des choses qui ne sont pas forcément bien et si je te le dis tu changerais ta façon de me voir. **  
**- Je veux te connaître ! Je te connais absolument pas à part quelques petites informations par-ci par-là mais je ne connais aucun fait de ton passé qui t'as fais te sentir mal ou même te sentir bien.**  
**- Je sais tout ça et tu le sauras un jour mais pas maintenant. Quand je serais près à te le dire. Je suis désolé pour tout ça, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver pour rien. **  
**- Tu le pense cette fois-ci ? **

Il me sourit et me caressai les joues avec ses pouces.

**- Oui.**

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un chaste baiser.

**- Reprenons. On est à moins de vint quatre heures du concours, il faut vraiment qu'on s'y mette. **

Je lançais mon sac dans un coin de la salle et alla le rejoindre à notre place initiale. Il avait raison, on doit s'y mettre. Même si Edward n'est pas le meilleur professeur de danse niveau social, je me devais de gagner ce fichu concours ! C'était mon rêve lorsque j'étais petite et maintenant, je pouvais le réaliser sans problème mais il me fallait beaucoup de volonté et pour Edward, il lui fallait beaucoup de patience et d'attention.  
Il se plaça derrière moi, comme tout à l'heure, il me prit mes mains et me fis tendre mes bras contre les siens.

**- Détend-toi ... Murmura-t-il alors que sa tête vint s'enfuir dans mon cou pour me mitrailler de baisers.**

Si c'est comme ça qu'il essayait de me détendre, je crois qu'il allait y arriver très vite. Il nous fit faire les pas de départ en me "détendant" avec sa méthode câline. Je devais bien l'avouer j'étais aussi détendu qu'un chat qui dort.  
Alors que nous effectuons les pas appris il y a de ça une vingtaine de minutes, il me fit pencher en arrière, ma tête légèrement penché vers l'arrière elle aussi. Edward me tenait les reins et mon dos était presque plié en deux vers le sol.

Nous passâmes encore quelques heures dans la salle à s'exercer. Nous ne serions pas seul demain, Edward avait fais appel à des personnes qui dansaient assez bien pour la chorégraphie, il avait demandé de l'aide au professeur de danse de l'université. Nous étions à point à présent ! Je connaissais chaque pas de la chorégraphie, chaque mouvement qu'Edward devait faire, chaque fois qu'on devait se toucher et faire des pas ensemble. Cette petite danse m'inspirait la victoire et j'espérais fortement qu'on allait gagner. Après avoir passé deux heures de pur enfer puis les cinq heures suivante à danser convenablement, sans qu'Edward me hurle dessus sans arrêt pour rien, au point que les cinq heures sont passées beaucoup plus rapidement que les deux premières.  
Il était vingt heures passé, nous décidions de rentrer chez nous. Enfin ... Alice m'avait prévenue que Jasper dormait à la maison et Emmett avait prévenu Edward qu'il avait invité sa Rosie chérie dans un hôtel pour la fin du week-end.

Nous avions l'appartement d'Edward pour nous tout seul ...

* * *

**Nous sommes vraiment désolées du retard mais nous avions une bonne cause: Les révisions. **

**Mais enfin, nous n'allons pas vous ennuyer avec nos examens ! **

**Tout c'est bien passé pour vous ? **

**Alors...Passons au chapitre :) **

**Vos impressions ? Edward qui disjoncte complètement ?**

**Alice et son ****_Cachemire ? Et _****ses prouesses avec Jasper Hale ?**

**Bella qui ne savait pas où elle se trouvait ? Qui se faisait du soucis pour rien ? Mais qui n'aurait pas eu peur ? **

**On se retrouve le Vingt-six Juillet pour une nouveau chapitre d'OHOU.**


End file.
